


Начинай сначала

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: The Bronze (2015), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: В большом спорте так бывает: одно неловкое движение языком — и дальнейшая спортивная карьера для тебя закрыта. Но порой судьба своей суровой дланью подкидывает шанс искупить вину, безжалостным пинком отправляя в богом забытый городок для организации спортивной школы. И кто знает: может быть, из-за примерного поведения и получится вернуться обратно, да вот только так ли оно тебе теперь надо, Лэнс Такер?





	Начинай сначала

**Июль**

День был издевательски приятным. Солнце светило, но не так чтобы ярко, и на улице было тепло. Ветерок из окна ерошил волоски, выбившиеся из прически, но это было потому, что Лэнс не уследил за тем, что гель для волос заканчивается, и сегодня утром пришлось мазать на голову остатки, собранные по стенкам. Мобильник, лежавший на торпеде, предательски молчал, и без звонков, некогда раздававшихся каждые пять минут, было не по себе. Приветственно кивнув и растянув губы в улыбке, Лэнс проехал мимо семьи с двумя детьми, которые продолжали ему махать, даже когда он поворачивал за угол. Отвратительно доброжелательные жители заранее испортили ему настроение, и он сделал музыку погромче, оставив на лице ненатуральную улыбку и свесив руку из окна, на случай, если какому-то ребенку захочется ему помахать, и придется отвечать тем же. Конечно, нужно было оставить о себе приятное впечатление.

Маленький городок Пэмброук в Нью-Гэмпшире, который можно было объехать за полчаса, явно отвечал ему взаимностью: его то и дело слепили отражающие июльское солнце витрины, светофоры переключались на красный каждый раз, когда наступала его очередь ехать вперед, а навигатор дважды направлял по неверному маршруту, выколачивая из него последние крохи терпения.

Выйдя из машины у своего нового места работы, Лэнс стиснул зубы, не давая сорваться ругательству, и, засунув руки в карманы, смачно сплюнул себе под ноги — так его вдохновило обшарпанное одноэтажное здание с разрисованными стенами, выбитыми окнами и висящей на одном креплении вывеской «Спортивный зал». После первоклассных залов Лос-Анджелеса увидеть такое было равносильно пощечине. Спасибо, Ларри, ни у кого бы не получилось сильнее ткнуть носом в ошибку.

Лэнс со всей дури пнул камень, валявшийся рядом с колесом, и тот весело влетел в оставшееся стекло, которое тут же, задорно размножившись на осколки, градом осыпалось внутрь здания. Прибавлять себе работы по уборке не было целью Лэнса; к тому же в городе наверняка было полно женщин, которые не прочь заработать, а уж заплатить им за наведение чистоты труда не составит. Еще нужно было разобраться с фасадом зала и вставить эти гребаные стекла, а еще не мешало бы поменять вывеску, чтобы издалека всем было понятно, что именно это за место. Хотя при мысли, что придется дать свое имя вот этому ужасу, ему становилось не по себе.

Но для начала ему нужно было попасть внутрь. Может быть, все не так уж и плохо, и не придется копаться в куче дерьма, разгребая прогнившие маты.

Лэнс поджал губы и взбежал по ступенькам к двери, дотрагиваться до которой ему не очень-то и хотелось. Толкнув ее локтем, он ожидал, что та тут же рухнет под ноги или даже рассыплется в пыль, а может, вообще взорвется, потому что Ларри так сильно его ненавидел, но ничего подобного не произошло. С тихим скрипом дверь подалась вперед, и, приложив силу, Лэнс все-таки приоткрыл ее достаточно для того, чтобы протиснуться внутрь и тут же сложиться пополам от мерзкого запаха.

Уборщицам явно придется заплатить не меньше пары тысяч. Но даже на это можно было пойти, лишь бы ничего не трогать, а то черт знает, может, где-то здесь лежало что-то заразное и опасное.

Не утруждая себя подробным осмотром, Лэнс бегло окинул взглядом площадь зала, отметил комнату за стеклом на противоположной от двери стороне — тренерскую; поглядел на потолок без единой лампы, зато с кучей проводов, торчащих тут и там, и приоткрыл рот, понимая, во сколько ему встанет ремонт. Хорошо, что он никогда не баловался наркотой и выпивкой, соблюдая спортивный режим и откладывая деньги на черный день, потому что его черный день, судя по всему, только что настал.

Оставалось надеяться, что его квартира будет не настолько убитой.

Выскочив наружу и с облегчением глотнув свежего воздуха, он поспешно сел в машину и выехал с парковки, заранее мысленно проклиная навигатор, который явно считал, что просто так гонять по городу — это весело и интересно. По карте на дисплее выходило, что до дома, где располагалось его жилье, всего-то минут восемь неспешной езды. Поскольку в Пэмброуке пробки отсутствовали как вид, Лэнс точно через восемь минут притормозил у невысокого — всего лишь четыре этажа — здания, и, закинув на себя сумки из багажника, запер машину и взлетел по ступенькам подъездного крыльца.

Квартира была даже неплохая. Не такая, к каким привык Лэнс, но намного, намного лучше той, что он успел себе нафантазировать. Он ожидал увидеть стены, покрытые грибком, отслоившиеся обои, перекошенную, а то и в хлам поломанную мебель, ржавую посуду, но нет: посуда была новенькой и блестящей, в спальне стояла крепкая — очень крепкая — кровать, в гостиной напротив висящего на стене плазменного телевизора стоял порядком поизносившийся, но чистый диван. До туалета Лэнс так и не дошел (хотя очень хотелось), когда раздался стук в дверь, и он, не привыкший, чтобы к нему приходили в гости, с хмурым видом ее распахнул.

— Добрый день, молодой человек, — улыбнулась ему незнакомая старушка с тарелкой, на которой аппетитно поблескивал глазурью свежеиспеченный горячий пирог.

«Вот она, месть Ларри, — промелькнуло у Лэнса в голове, — сорвать мою диету, чтобы я растолстел».

— Я ваша соседка из квартиры напротив. Добро пожаловать, — сказала она и протянула ему тарелку.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, растерявшись. Старушки никогда не были с ним милыми. — Я вам очень признателен. Правда, я хотел бы разложить вещи, потому что я только вошел...

— О, я знаю, — небрежно отмахнулась она и с любопытством заглянула в квартиру. Лэнс встал так, чтобы она не смогла переступить порог, и натянуто улыбнулся. — У меня чуткий слух, я услышала, как вы пришли.

Разумеется. Лэнс даже подумать не мог, что было как-то иначе и что эта соседка не караулила у дверного глазка в ожидании новых сплетен. Разумеется, нет.

— Спасибо вам за пирог, миссис...

— Уолтер.

— Миссис Уолтер, я вам признателен за теплую встречу, но надеюсь на ваше понимание: у меня была долгая дорога. — Он кивнул и закрыл дверь у нее перед носом, едва удерживая на лице улыбку. Его бы воля, он бы захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что эта любопытная миссис Уолтер влетела бы точно в свою квартиру.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он прошел в кухню, заглянул в холодильник, не особо понимая, зачем, ведь все продукты были в магазине, а с собой он привез только три килограммовых пакета любимого протеинового порошка. Посмотрел в окно, в котором с третьего этажа весь город был как на ладони, и вдруг уловил приятный аппетитный аромат. Поморщившись, посмотрел на тарелку в руке, скривился при виде пирога и, не задумываясь, выкинул его в ведро. Подумав недолго, отправил следом тарелку и прошел в спальню, чтобы разложить томящиеся в чемодане вещи.

Едва он коснулся дверцы стоявшего в углу шкафа, как та тут же отвалилась и, опасно полоснув углом мимо виска Лэнса, миновала плечо и со скрипом повисла на самом нижнем креплении, упершись в стену. Выдохнув, Лэнс на всякий случай сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как по спине табуном носятся мурашки оттого, что только что в дюйме от него прошла нелепейшая смерть.

Если бы он знал, кого можно из-за этого засудить, он бы засудил.

Выпотрошив сумки на кровати, он, не рискуя прикасаться ко второй, все еще закрытой дверце, кое-как разложил вещи на доступных полках. Ему немного повезло, что одежды он особо-то и не брал. Так, пяток спортивных костюмов, несколько пар кроссовок, джинсы и немного футболок. В какой-то сумке еще лежало белье, но под него Лэнс решил отвести комод, который стоял напротив кровати и поблескивал прямоугольным зеркалом в богатой золотистой раме. Если он тут все-таки приживется, то будет повод сходить и прикупить себе что-нибудь еще, а на первое время имеющегося должно было хватить.

Как оказалось, в комоде в нижних ящиках лежали комплекты постельного белья, причем нераспакованные, с фабричной наклейкой на клапане. Значит, Ларри никак не мог посыпать простыни ядом, и это внушало легкое чувство облегчения. Там же обнаружились несколько полотенец отвратительно веселой желто-оранжевой расцветки, и Лэнс пообещал себе, что первым же делом это исправит.

Освободив сумки, он сложил их одну в другую и ногой задвинул под кровать, прикидывая, чем ему сейчас стоило заняться. Идти в продуктовый магазин или строительный? Где искать работников, который согласятся сделать ремонт зала за него? Есть ли в этом городе какое-нибудь радио или газета, куда можно было подать объявление? И тогда очередь из желающих выстроилась бы перед ним, и он бы ходил и выбирал, кого нанять на работу, а кого развернуть и отправить пинком пропивать последние семейные деньги. Кто бы знал, насколько заманчивой была эта мысль.

Но вообще по графику ему уже пора было поесть, он и так тянул с этим лишний час. По дороге он, конечно, перехватил немного белка и углеводов в виде картофельного пюре и вареной куриной грудки (лучшее, что нашлось в той забегаловке, полной жареных блинчиков и жирных бургеров), но с того времени прошло уже три часа. Поэтому, если он хотел соблюдать спортивный режим (вопреки всем планам Ларри), ему следовало пойти в ближайшее кафе и пообедать.

* * *

— Конни! — закричал кто-то, перекрикивая колокольчик, зазвонивший, едва Лэнс открыл дверь и переступил порог. — Конни, где тебя носит? Мы с мамой тебя неделю уже не видали!

Отлично. Громкий разговор по телефону был как раз тем, в чем он сейчас нуждался.

— Давай-давай, приходи сегодня к нам на ужин! Мама приготовит твою любимую пиццу и нажарит гамбургеров! Я куплю пива, и тебе нужно будет только прийти! Конни, никаких возражений, детка, ты сегодня будешь дома!

Воображение тут же нарисовало слоноподобную Конни, и Лэнс, растянув губы в улыбке, уверенно прошел к стойке, за которой копошилась невысокая кудрявая девчушка в зеленом форменном платье. Взяв в руки меню, он без особого интереса принялся рассматривать предлагаемое. Искать долго не пришлось: подходящие блюда нашлись на третьей странице. Он взглянул на девчушку, которая в этот момент повернулась к нему спиной и приподнялась на носочках, поправляя часы, стоявшие на высокой полке, и он самым невинным образом оценил привлекательные миниатюрные формы девушки.

В последний раз, когда он связался с миниатюрной девкой, хорошим это не кончилось, и он обзавелся ребенком от не очень-то нужной ему гимнастки и теперь выплачивал немалые алименты. Поэтому масленая улыбка моментально сошла с его лица, он посерьезнел и даже немного нахмурился.

— Добрый день, сэр, что вы желаете? — слева нарисовалась симпатичная официантка в форменном платье и белом фартуке. Держа в руках блокнот с занесенным над страницей карандашом, она участливо смотрела на Лэнса и доброжелательно улыбалась.

— Лосося на пару с овощами гриль, — сухо сказал он и небрежно бросил меню на столешницу. Обернувшаяся девушка-за-стойкой ослепила его неожиданной улыбкой, а официантка спросила:

— Что-нибудь еще? Кофе, лимонад, колу?

— Кофе. Черный. Без сахара. Будьте любезны, — улыбнулся он и подмигнул официантке, отчего та слегка порозовела и убрала выпавшую из пучка прядь волос за ухо. Повторив заказ, она дождалась кивка Лэнса и скрылась в неизвестном направлении.

— Вы впервые в городе? — все еще улыбаясь, спросила девушка-за-стойкой, и Лэнс наконец-то смог разглядеть имя на бэйдже. Ее звали Эмили.

— Да, только что приехал. Из Лос-Анджелеса, — хмыкнул он и, взяв из стаканчика зубочистку, принялся вертеть ее между пальцев.

— Ого, — удивилась Эмили. — Далеко же вы забрались, мистер, — с улыбкой произнесла она и тряхнула кудряшками. Лэнс улыбнулся чуть искреннее. — Но что вас к нам привело?

— Спортивная школа.

— Спортивная школа?.. А, вы про старый зал МакКарти? Такой, на севере города, полуразрушенный...

— Да. Про него. Замечательное место, — кивнул Лэнс. — Если приложить усилия и хорошенько его отремонтировать, то получится прекрасный зал.

— А зачем вам это? — с искренним интересом спросила она, даже перестав протирать тряпкой стойку.

— Искать новые таланты, — коротко ответил Лэнс. — Не у всех способных детей есть возможность развиваться, поэтому меня определили в ваш город именно для этого — помогать.

— О-о! Это же замечательно! У нас, конечно, в школах есть секции...

— В каждой школе есть спортивные секции типа баскетбола и футбола, но они в основном бесполезны. Хотя порой и могут помочь отыскать алмаз, потому что откуда-то берутся игроки национальных сборных, не так ли? — подмигнул Лэнс. — Но я буду учить спортивной гимнастике, а о ней в школах даются лишь поверхностные знания.

— Это точно, — согласилась Эмили. — Я, конечно, не спортсменка, но сестра подруги моей сестры — очень талантливая девочка, и родители возят ее в соседний город на тренировки. Будет здорово, если она сможет заниматься поближе к дому.

— Я все-таки надеюсь, что в зале будет заниматься не только эта девочка, — немного нервно рассмеялся Лэнс и откинулся на спинку стула, осматривая в кафе в ожидании заказа.

— О, будьте уверены. У нас много талантливых детей. А родителей, считающих, что их дети особенные, — еще больше, — подмигнула, вторя ему, Эмили. — Без работы не останетесь, не переживайте. Кстати, вы так и не представились. Разве так можно?

— Лэнс Такер, приятно познакомиться. — Он протянул руку и пожал хрупкую ладошку Эмили. — Тренер Олимпийской Сборной.

— Сам тренер Олимпийской Сборной? — с удивлением протянула она, и Лэнс, подавив ухмылку, поспешил ответить на пока еще не прозвучавший вопрос.

— Ищем таланты, — сказал он. — Бриллианты нужно готовить с детства, если вы меня понимаете, Эмили. О, а вот и мой заказ!

— Приятного аппетита, мистер Такер.

— Спасибо. И зови меня просто Лэнс.

* * *

Эмили оказалась настолько милой, что даже подсказала, где он сможет найти людей, которых можно было бы нанять для ремонта зала. Маленькая строительная фирма Ленни Веленджера, так она и сказала, мол, вот туда тебе и нужно обратиться, они обязательно помогут. И даже написала адрес на салфетке, которую Лэнс, сев в машину, бросил на торпеду рядом с навигатором.

Маленькая фирма Ленни Веленджера находилась в паре кварталов от кафе, на первом этаже небольшого двухэтажного здания, и на двери висела табличка «Обеденный перерыв».

Лэнс выругался сквозь зубы и, достав телефон, записал номер, указанный на листке с режимом работы. Он обязательно позвонит этому Ленни через двадцать три минуты, а пока что как раз успеет съездить в тот супермаркет, который заприметил, едва оказавшись в городе. Наверняка там будет самый большой выбор полезных продуктов.

Особенно ему хотелось запастись куриными грудками и взять коробок десять низкопроцентного молока, чтобы разводить в нем протеин. Протеин на воде частенько вызывал у него приступы тошноты.

**Октябрь**

«Спортивный зал тренера Такера» открыл свои двери два с половиной месяца назад, высосав из кармана Лэнса непристойную сумму денег. Занятия в его школе, слава Богу, были не бесплатными, и постепенно баланс его счета должен был приблизиться к той сумме, которая там лежала изначально. Конечно, если бы не Мэгги Таунсенд и многотысячные алименты на дочь, которую та от него родила, то дела обстояли бы намного лучше.

Лэнс поморщился, как всегда и бывало при мысли о Таунсенд. Думать о ней не хотелось, но, так или иначе, временами она настойчиво лезла в голову, так же настойчиво, как когда-то пролезла в постель. Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что он сам не особо противился (а точнее — совсем нет) покувыркаться с гимнасткой забронзовевшей Грегори. Таунсенд оказалась намного способнее и даже смогла его удивить.

И спустя пару месяцев охотно удивила его еще раз.

Занятия в зале на сегодня подошли к концу — восемь вечера, детям пора было разъезжаться по домам и приступать к домашним заданиям, о которых каждый из мелкотни рассказал Лэнсу во время разогрева и растяжки. Он поначалу сдерживал раздражение, а потом научился просто не обращать внимание на ерундовую трескотню мальчиков и девочек, родители которых считали, что их отпрыски самые что ни на есть будущие звезды Олимпиад. Конечно, из двух десятков учеников Лэнс мог бы отметить пяток тех, кто не был обделен способностями, а одна девочка и вовсе радовала его не на шутку, но наличие талантливых детей не облегчало тяжелую работу с не слишком терпеливыми и не особо одаренными.

Порой он хотел сказать их родителям: не издевайтесь, отведите своих чад в спортивные секции, пусть они занимаются футболом или прыгают на батуте, а кому-то, может, и вовсе лучше размахивать кисточкой над холстом. Но практически сразу он думал о том, что, если у него останется всего лишь пять-шесть учеников, то плакал его зал, и все траты, все усилия моментально станут напрасными.

А потом он сразу же вспоминал, что от начала работы его школы прошло всего лишь два месяца, и пусть его опыта хватало на то, чтобы увидеть будущего чемпиона, в то же время он не мог ручаться, что те, кого он уже отправил в «бесталанных», не удивят его спустя полгода. Спорт — это тренировки, режим и сила воли. Откуда маленьким пяти-шестилетних детям было взять силу воли на то, чтобы сдерживать слезы при растяжке? Болевой порог имеет свойство увеличиваться, это Лэнс узнал на собственном опыте.

Сдав родителям последнего ребенка, Лэнс запер зал изнутри и выключил яркий свет, оставив только пару ламп в дальнем ряду, точно над стеклом тренерской. В полумраке снаряды приобретали жутковатый вид: топорщились острыми углами и падали длинными тенями на маты, но Лэнс чувствовал себя как дома. Когда большую часть жизни проводишь в спортивных залах, ломая себя на тренировках, подставляя тренеру на перевязку растянутые связки, когда сливаешься со снарядом, отрабатывая выступление перед соревнованием, то не остается причин бояться. Он уже видел всё.

Он пересек зал, мягко ступая по матам и прислушиваясь к знакомому шелесту кожзама и приятному шипению поролона. Было очень тихо.

На столе в тренерской стояла початая бутылка воды, и Лэнс, прикрыв за собой дверь, прошел внутрь, уселся на выдвинутый стул и налил себе немного. Глотнув, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как постепенно проваливается в сон. Сегодняшний день был выматывающим: на первое занятие привели двух новых мальчишек, и пришлось заниматься с ними отдельно, то и дело отрываясь на остальную группу. Мальчики были неплохими, из них мог выйти толк.

После мальчишек были девочки. Лэнсу нравилось работать с девчонками, в том смысле, в каком ему вообще могло нравиться тренировать детей. Девочки были плаксивыми, некоторые ныли, что пожалуются маме — Лэнс их не выносил, — но они соблюдали дисциплину и боялись его, не рискуя ни шалить, ни хулиганить, в отличие от мальчиков, которые, собравшись больше чем вдвоем, могли уничтожить его зал одной левой. Но и те спустя время поняли, что лучше слушаться и вести себя тихо, чем лишнюю дюжину раз выполнять самое нелюбимое упражнение.

Две группы, три раза в неделю, по три с половиной часа на занятие. Часть теории, часть практики, упражнения, знакомство со снарядами — Лэнс помнил, чему и когда учили его, и делился своими знаниями, потому что, ну, выхода у него другого и не было. Как сказал Ларри: или ты тренируешь детей, или забудь про большой спорт. Кроме спорта он, собственно, ничего и не знал, а потому про него Лэнс забывать не хотел, потому, наступив на горло и себе, и своим амбициям (которых не устраивали ни город, ни зарплата, ни работа), затаился, выжидая момент. Когда-то это помогло ему завоевать золото.

Приглушенный стук во входную дверь прозвучал неожиданно. Лэнс встрепенулся, нахмурившись, и прислушался. Лучше бы, конечно, ему показалось, потому что шевелиться не хотелось — в тренерской было очень комфортно, почти как в собственной кровати под теплым одеялом. Однако стук повторился, и потому пришлось подняться и неторопливо приблизиться к запертой двери.

Он понятия не имел, кто там мог быть. Скорее всего, чья-то мать, обнаружившая, что ребенок умудрился что-то забыть. Или отец, решивший уточнить расписание. Или Ларри, смилостивившийся и позволивший вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, к нормальной тренерской работе с подающими надежды спортсменами.

Он со скрежетом отодвинул засов и распахнул дверь. Фонарь на крыльце не горел, и Лэнс, протянув руку, включил свет в зале, чтобы хоть внутреннее освещение помогло ему разглядеть гостя.

О.

О-о-о.

— Добрый вечер, тренер, — торопливо проговорил парень лет тридцати, — извините, что потревожил вас после занятий, но скажите: вы не находили в зале игрушку?

— Что? — переспросил Лэнс. Парень облизнул губы и, немного смутившись, повторил:

— Вы не находили в зале сегодня после тренировки игрушку? Большой малиновый осьминог. Со стразами на щупальцах и бусинами вместо глаз.

— Со стразами, — повторил Лэнс, по-честному пытаясь вспомнить, попадались ли ему сегодня такие монстры или нет. Кажется, не попадались. — Боюсь, что подобного не было. Проходите, кстати, — спохватился он и отошел от двери, впуская гостя. Тот, улыбнувшись, покачал головой:

— Извините, тренер, но я должен найти игрушку. Племянница не заснет, если рядом ее не будет.

— О. Это важно, понимаю. Тогда удачных поисков, — широко улыбнулся Лэнс и привалился плечом к двери, скрестив ноги и наблюдая, как незнакомый парень сбегает вниз по ступенькам и летит к припаркованной машине.

— Спасибо, — опомнился тот у авто, забрался внутрь и отправился на поиски. Лэнс хмыкнул и закрыл дверь.

Вечер на минуту перестал быть томным.

* * *

Середина октября внезапно выдалась морозной. Лэнс точно помнил, что вчера у его подъезда была большая лужа после прошедшего дождя, а сейчас он летел на землю, поскользнувшись на ступеньках. Изо рта вырывался пар, пока он, держась за перила, поднимался на ноги и поспешно застегивал куртку, прикидывая, насколько сильно он изуродовал свои спортивные штаны. Впрочем, когда Лэнс выпрямился, пар никуда не делся и упорно сопровождал его при каждом выдохе, пока он осторожными шагами шел до машины. Его кроссовки были без шипов, потому он скользил, как на катке, и, наконец вцепившись в собственный автомобиль, он с облегчением сел в салон и завел мотор.

Моментально включилось радио, и Лэнс вздрогнул от неожиданности, дернув рукой и довольно сильно ударившись о руль. И, пока девушка выводила кошачьи рулады, Лэнс, ругаясь сквозь зубы, растирал место ушиба, морщась от боли. Определенно вылезет синяк, тут к гадалке не ходи.

Не самое приятное начало рабочего дня.

Лэнс вошел в зал через заднюю дверь в тренерской, подивившись тому, как в комнате было холодно. Скинул вещи на тахту и включил отопление, злясь на себя за то, что не предусмотрел этого вчера. Теперь было неизвестно, успеет ли зал прогреться перед приходом детей — скорее всего, нет.

Вернувшись в тренерскую, он поспешно залез в шкаф и достал оттуда рабочий спортивный костюм. Переоделся и брезгливо бросил испачканные штаны в корзину для грязных вещей, которую уже пора было отвезти в прачечную. Стукнулся бедром об угол стола и, зажмурившись, застыл, сдерживая гневный крик. Его бы воля, он бы сейчас так выругался, так бы выругался, что разнес бы тут все к чертям собачьим, потоптался бы на каждом обломке и уехал в закат. И даже не оглянулся бы. Ни на секунду.

Взяв себя в руки, Лэнс поднял со стола вчерашнюю бутылку воды и отпил прямо так, из горла, не пользуясь стаканом. Пнув стул, который с грохотом упал под столешницу и так и остался там лежать, Лэнс вышел из тренерской и, скрипя кроссовками по матам, дошел до запертой двери. Бросив взгляд на большие часы, висящие над тренерской, сбавил яростный темп и, привалившись к стене, сполз вниз. Батарея у левого плеча была теплой.

До открытия зала оставалось еще семь минут. Не теряя времени даром, Лэнс осмотрелся, опасаясь, что его сегодняшние неудачи каким-то образом могли перекинуться и на его детище. Но на первый взгляд, да и на второй, все было в порядке: снаряды стояли на тех местах, которые он им определил в середине августа, маты, местами уже потертые от постоянной беготни и падений, лежали там, где и должны были лежать. Потолок радовал побелкой, длинные лампы — ровным гудением. Оставалось только проверить туалет, и Лэнс, не желая рисковать, со вздохом поднялся на ноги и прошел до уборной. Замер перед дверью, не решаясь открыть: а вдруг там потоп? Повезет, если кран сорвало, а если унитазы засорились и рванули вверх, как вулканы, и теперь придется закрывать зал на ремонт?

Хотя, наверное, стоял бы такой аромат, что он бы и отсюда понял, что и где взорвалось.

Качая головой, Лэнс отошел от туалета, и как раз вовремя: за входной дверью послышались голоса. Вопреки ожиданиям, знакомые интонации улучшили его настроение, и Лэнс поспешил отодвинуть засов, впуская учеников внутрь.

— Тренер Такер! — воскликнула Лиза и бросилась его обнимать. Лэнс покачнулся и схватился за дверь, чтобы не упасть и не травмировать девочку. Мама Лизы, привлекательная миссис Стоун, извиняясь, взяла дочь за руку, и та выпустила ноги Лэнса из захвата.

— Здравствуй, Лиза. Ты сегодня первая.

Девочка побежала в раздевалку, оставив Лэнса наедине с миссис Стоун. Та, заправив прядь за ухо и улыбнувшись — где-то он такое уже видел — спросила:

— Ну, как наши успехи, тренер?

— Пока еще рано судить, — уклончиво отозвался Лэнс, улыбаясь в ответ. — Лиза занимается неполных два месяца, ведь вы привели ее позже начала занятий. Она поддается растяжке, достаточно гибкая способная девочка, схватывает на лету. Но говорить о каких-либо глобальных успехах еще очень рано. Профессионалы занимаются годами, миссис Стоун, вы же понимаете, — с участием в голосе произнес Лэнс, наклонившись к ее уху. Миссис Стоун задержала дыхание и на секунду прикрыла глаза, а после кивнула и нехотя отступила назад, окидывая его пристальным взглядом. Лэнс принял выразительную позу и даже втянул живот, хотя этого совершенно не требовалось. Однако миссис Стоун это понравилось: она мимолетно улыбнулась и склонила голову набок, поведя бровью.

— Я сожалею, но мне пора, тренер Такер. Меня заждались подруги, у нас встреча литературного клуба. — Она помахала рукой выбежавшей из раздевалки дочери и, не обернувшись к нему, уехала.

— Лиза, — позвал он, отвернувшись от двери. Краем глаза он успел заметить пару подъезжающих автомобилей и поспешил задать свой вопрос: — А где твой папа?

— На работе, — ответила девочка и с визгом бросилась обнимать вошедшую Мирабелл. Лэнс приветливо кивнул ее отцу, постаравшись скрыть удивление. Судя по поведению матери Лизы, он ожидал услышать что-то в духе «у меня нет папы», «он умер» или «какой папа?». Ай да миссис Стоун.

— Здравствуйте, тренер Такер! — воскликнула еще одна девочка, забегая в зал и оставляя родителей позади.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, — пробормотал Лэнс. В конце концов, Ларри же ему не запрещал связываться с местными жительницами, не так ли? Он просто сослал его черт знает куда, приказал руководить школой и тренировать малолеток, у него тут не было никаких развлечений, кроме телевизора и интернета. По барам он не ходил, тренировался только в этом зале, бегал по утрам, поддерживая форму, ни с кем не общался, за исключением пары официанток, и в последние несколько недель крепко дружил только со своей рукой.

Вот же ничего себе! У него не было секса уже столько времени? Это надо же было так усердно вкалывать, что даже не возникло желания с кем-нибудь перепихнуться. И будет крайне глупо отказываться от неплохого варианта, который сам собой шел в руки.

Пока занятие не началось, Лэнс уверенной пружинящей походкой прошел в тренерскую. Там, в стеллаже рядом с рабочим столом, лежали журналы записей, и, пролистнув несколько страниц в самом первом, он нашел миссис Стоун. И ее личный номерок.

* * *

С сексом у него все было в порядке.

Правда, он никому бы не рассказал, что смог добраться до раздвинутых женских ножек ближе к двадцати годам, а вовсе не в тринадцать, чем охотно хвастался, если кому-то хватало бестактности и любопытства поинтересоваться его половой жизнью. Вообще, если бы у любопытствующих были привычка пользоваться мозгами и умение делать очевидные выводы, они бы сами смогли ответить на свои вопросы, потому что... Ну, во-первых, когда тренер решил вырастить из него чемпиона, занятость на тренировках стала лишать его сил даже на школьные занятия, и у него не было ни минуты свободного времени, чтобы думать о девчонках. Он ходил (когда выгребался из зала) мимо них, мимо их голых коленок, мимо их декольтированных кофточек и накрашенных губ, совершенно ничего не замечая, кроме, пожалуй, асфальта, на котором интуиция и рефлексы стрелками прокладывали путь до дома.

А во-вторых, фотографии Лэнса во время подросткового периода до сих пор были в сети, и он, если бы встретил такого щекастого пухляша, ни за что бы не подумал, что кто-то согласился бы ему дать.

Зато позже, когда он начал побеждать на соревнованиях и умудрился поднять голову, чтобы разглядеть окружающий мир, оказалось, что многие девушки очень даже не против развести коленочки и стянуть трусики, потому что переспать с успешным (пусть и начинающим, но зато очень симпатичным) спортсменом считалось крутым делом. Поэтому лет с восемнадцати ему скучать не доводилось.

За время активной половой жизни, наверстывая упущенное, он перепробовал много девушек, никогда особо не утруждаясь размышлениями на тему, зачем это нужно и что было бы, если бы он задержался около какой-нибудь на дюжину перепихов, а не линял бы после пары раз.

Что уж говорить, в спортивных раздевалках и душевых тоже многое случалось, особенно после соревнований, когда адреналин бил в голову и стояк не оставлял в покое без руки товарища по несчастью (или счастью?). Так что дрочка парням тоже бывала. И если уж совсем по секрету, то порой «душевые контакты» выходили ярче и приятнее, чем секс с самыми привлекательными девчонками. Особенно если те предпочитали лежать бревнами, чтобы все интересное делал Лэнс.

Только вот за все четырнадцать лет его бурных связей во всех их разнообразиях и комбинациях он умудрился ни разу ничего не подхватить (и регулярные доскональные медосмотры перед соревнованиями это только подтверждали). Он не опускался до секса в клубах (какие клубы, когда спортивный режим) и всегда, всегда использовал резинки. Хотя ладно, однажды он обошелся без резинки, и результатом его упущения стали дочь и ежемесячные отчисления на ее содержание. Но после такого без кондома он из дома не выходил.

Именно поэтому сейчас, стоя скрестив ноги из-за непрестанного зуда в паху, Лэнс не очень хорошо понимал, что происходит. Точнее, понимал очень хорошо, и это самое понимание ударило его как наковальня, потому что, ну, а как же презервативы? Как же проверенная фирма, которой он не изменял вот уже сколько лет, перепробовав все разновидности и модели? Как они могли так его подвести? Как теперь жить дальше, после такого-то предательства единственного товарища?

Зуд, похоже, не собирался утихать, и Лэнс, осторожной походкой перемещаясь по периметру зала, что есть силы старался следить за выполнением упражнений. Дети сосредоточенно помогали друг другу, тянули мышцы, расположившись у стен по двое: первая девочка сидела, раздвинув ноги, а вторая медленно давила ей на поясницу, постепенно приближая пахом к стене, чтобы довести дело до поперечного шпагата. Это был небыстрый процесс, и времени требовалась далеко не неделя, но кое-кто из учениц продвинулся вперед скорее остальных. Местами то и дело раздавалось хныканье, но деловитого пыхтения все-таки было больше. И Лэнс обязательно порадовался бы, что на тренировке не было слез и криков, но сейчас думать он мог только об одном.

Нет, о двух вещах.

Во-первых, как ему общаться с детьми, если не было уверенности, что эта гадость, которую он умудрился подцепить у _доступной <\i> миссис Стоун, не передастся им через прикосновение или не перепрыгнет каким-нибудь воздушно-капельным путем? Во-вторых, что ему теперь с этим делать?_

_Разумеется, лечить, не надо озвучивать очевидные ответы. Но — как? Где? У кого? Как не опозориться? Первая половая зараза в тридцать два года просто сбивала с ног._

_— Тренер Такер! — раздался вдруг крик ученицы, и Лэнс рывком повернул голову на звук. — Тренер Такер, у меня получилось!_

_— Тренер Такер, Хелли смогла! — воскликнула еще одна девочка, и Лэнс был вынужден к ним приблизиться._

_Маленькая Люси, которой было уже семь лет, но которая занималась в другом городе уже два года и теперь ходила к нему (и оказалась просто самым настоящим _бриллиантом <\i>, несмотря на позднее начало тренировок), вскочила на ноги, и Хелли, которая сумела коснуться внутренней стороной бедер стены, осторожно поднялась следом. Она выглядела очень довольной, хотя Лэнс прекрасно помнил, насколько болезненны первые базовые растяжки.__

__— Ты большая молодец, — с улыбкой сказал он, — ты делаешь успехи._ _

__— Я могу сказать об этом маме? — спросила Хелли, и Лэнс удивился вопросу, потому что никогда не запрещал ученикам рассказывать родителям о том, что происходило на тренировках. Через секунду до него дошло, какой ответ будет правильным._ _

__— Обязательно расскажи, пусть она тобой гордится, — кивнул он девочке, и та, взвизгнув, подпрыгнула и обняла Люси, которая тоже выглядела очень счастливой. Люси не нужно было растягивать в шпагат, поэтому она обычно занималась индивидуальными упражнениями под чутким руководством Лэнса или помогала остальным. Ее хорошо подготовили в прежней школе, и иногда Лэнсу было слегка неловко оттого, что они потеряли такую хорошую ученицу. А потом он думал о вложенных в его школу деньгах, и стыд улетучивался._ _

__Как хорошо, что время тренировки подошло к концу, и с улицы донесся шум подъезжающих машин._ _

__Он попрощался с каждой ученицей, в общей куче родителей заметив знакомого светловолосого парня в затемненных очках — того, кто однажды пришел в зал ночью в поисках игрушки, без которой не смогла бы заснуть его племянница. Любопытство всколыхнулось со дна его не очень любопытного нрава, но он не озаботился тем, чтобы рассмотреть, какая из девочек села в его машину._ _

__В конце концов, у него в штанах была проблема пострашнее, чем Великая Тайна Племянницы._ _

__Едва последний автомобиль выехал с парковки, Лэнс забился в тренерскую, активируя ноутбук и вбивая в поиск местную клинику. Разумеется, городок не мог существовать без больницы, и, выписав адрес, Лэнс вскочил на ноги, готовый прямо сейчас мчаться на прием к врачу. Уже на пороге зала, почти распахнув дверь, он вдруг подумал, что городишко-то такой маленький, что, даже если уролог окажется порядочным человеком, хранящим врачебную тайну, наверняка по местным барам и в темных кулуарах сплетниц пойдет весть, что он посещал специалиста по весьма деликатному вопросу. И что начнется потом..._ _

__Представив, как родители один за другим забирают своих детей из его школы, Лэнс вернулся в тренерскую, чтобы запросить у поисковика клинику в соседнем Конкорде, который располагался в полусотне миль отсюда. Прикинув, сколько времени ему добираться до места, он, обрадованный неожиданным (круглосуточным) режимом работы и возможностью записаться на прием по интернету, забил себе местечко на десять вечера. В паху зудело, и он, не выдержав, почесал причинное место прямо через одежду, но вместо ожидаемого облегчения это принесло ему только больший зуд._ _

__Вскочив на ноги, он вымелся из зала, даже забыв выключить свет, прыгнул в машину и сорвался с места в направлении спасительной встречи с врачом._ _

__* * *_ _

__Сорок две минуты дороги и нестерпимого зуда остались позади, и Лэнс с облегчением переступил порог приятно оформленной клиники, внутри которой пахло дезинфицирующими средствами и духами медсестры, сидящей за стойкой регистратуры. Он прошел прямо к ней, безжалостно наступая на только что вымытые кафельные плиты, поблескивающие влажными разводами, и назвал свою фамилию, втайне опасаясь, что онлайн-запись не сработала._ _

__Сработала._ _

__Милая девушка поднялась со своего места и, указав рукой направление и назвав номер приемного кабинета, сопроводила его точно до двери, напротив которой стояли три кресла, а центральное как раз-таки было занято крупным парнем в лиловой футболке и красной кепке. Лэнс попрощался с медсестрой, пожелавшей ему всего наилучшего, и опустился на сиденье, тут же начав ерзать из-за зуда._ _

__— Здравствуйте, тренер Такер, — сказал ему сосед по креслу, и Лэнс закаменел. С трудом повернув голову, он увидел улыбающееся лицо со светлой бородкой, взъерошенной челкой и в затемненных очках, а кепку дядя загадочной племянницы держал в руке вместе со стопкой листков._ _

__— Какая встреча, — улыбнулся Лэнс, — какая неожиданность._ _

__— Не могу с вами не согласиться, — кивнул незнакомец и указал стопкой на дверь: — Вы туда?_ _

__— Туда, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Лэнс и снова, не сдержавшись, поерзал, стиснув зубы от неловкости. Незнакомец окинул его внимательным взглядом и, поджав губы (он совершенно точно сдерживал улыбку), отвернулся к двери. — А вы?_ _

__— И я туда, — сказал «дядя»._ _

__— Понятно._ _

__Лэнс качнул головой, подтверждая собственные слова, и кинул тоскливый взгляд в сторону регистратуры, видневшейся в конце коридора. Медсестра как раз в этот момент крутанулась в кресле и подъехала к полкам, достала оттуда какую-то папку и вернулась к компьютеру, принявшись забивать в него данные с желтого бланка._ _

__Молчание затягивалось._ _

__А вот зуд — нет. Лэнс едва не подпрыгнул, когда его словно что-то укусило, и закинул ногу на ногу, с силой стиснув бедра. Чесать пах на виду незнакомца ему не хватало ни смелости, ни воспитания. Впрочем, «дядя» вряд ли интересовался, что там происходило в штанах у Лэнса. Может быть, дойти до туалета, где можно будет занять кабинку и спокойно предаться наслаждению расчесать до крови собственный член?_ _

__Какая-то тварь словно почувствовала его намерения и впилась в яйца._ _

__— Блядь, — вырвалось у него. Больше он не дрогнул ни одним мускулом._ _

__— Ты заходил к Стэйси Стоун? — решительно перейдя на «ты», вдруг спросил сосед, щедро плеснув в голос и сочувствия, и понимания._ _

__— Что? — не поверил услышанному Лэнс и уставился на парня во все широко распахнутые и покрасневшие глаза._ _

__— Стэйси Стоун, — повторил тот. — Она славится... Ну... После нее у мужчин частенько подобные... трудности, — нашелся парень, и Лэнс, подумав, кивнул, признаваясь в содеянном. Вооружившись остатками смелости и наглости и жаждая торжества справедливости (тайна за тайну), он, рассчитывая на грязные подробности, которые компенсируют его унижение, спросил:_ _

__— А ты?_ _

__— А я пришел забрать результаты анализов, — честно ответил парень. — Я слежу за своим здоровьем, понимаешь._ _

__— Понимаю, — кивнул Лэнс в который раз за эти три минуты позора, чувствуя, что хуже уже просто не может быть. Он достиг дна в океане стыда. — Но почему здесь?_ _

__— Потому же, почему и ты, — улыбнулся парень. — Никто не разнесет по городу, что Джейк Дженсен, оказывается, подхватил СПИД и скоро скончается в позоре и муках._ _

__— А ты?.. — насторожился Лэнс._ _

__— А я Джейк Дженсен. Рад знакомству, — сказал Джейк и протянул ему ладонь. Лэнс чуть помедлил, но все-таки ответил на рукопожатие, обрадовавшись крепкой уверенной хватке. — И нет, СПИДа у меня нет. Зуб даю. Зато в городе просто обожают почесать языками. Мисс Смит передаст мисс Джонс, что ты ходил к доктору, мисс Джонс сообщит миссис Питерс, что у тебя плохие анализы... и через сутки весь город судачит, что ты вот-вот скончаешься от СПИДа, инсульта и рака простаты. Разом._ _

__— Это точно, — согласился Лэнс и решился: — А ты не заберешь?..._ _

__— Племянницу из зала? — подхватил Джейк, моментально уловив его опасения, и спокойно ответил: — Не думаю, что это необходимо. Во-первых, я ей не отец, который мог бы это сделать, а во-вторых, я рассчитываю, что ты благоразумный человек, Лэнс Такер, чтобы не соваться к детям с опасной инфекцией. Ну, а в-третьих, подобная фигня может случиться с каждым._ _

__— Солидарность, — понятливо протянул Лэнс, и Джейк усмехнулся. — А если у меня что-то опасное?_ _

__— Я, конечно, не доктор, — с ухмылкой поделился Джейк, — но уверен, что у тебя ничего такого. Плохие болезни развиваются долго, а ты вон еле держишься, чтобы не почесаться. — Лэнс округлил глаза, удивленный небрежным замечанием о его маленьком грязном секрете, а Джейк, будто бы не замечая, продолжил объяснять: — Ты же регулярно проходил медосмотры — ну, в большом спорте. Подцепи ты эту болячку тогда, ее бы сразу выявили. А за всё время, что ты живешь здесь, ты ни с кем не спал... — Увидев изумление на лице Лэнса, Джейк рассмеялся: — Маленький городок. Все знают, что у тебя происходит._ _

__В этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась, и оттуда вышел высокий тощий пациент, так поспешно рванувший к выходу, что Лэнс даже загляделся. Джейк поднялся навстречу выглянувшему в коридор хитроглазому доктору в белом халате, и тот поманил его рукой. Дверь за ними закрылась буквально на несколько секунд, и вскоре Джейк Дженсен снова оказался в коридоре с бланками на руках._ _

__— Теперь моя очередь, — сказал Лэнс, криво улыбнувшись, и, пожав руку понимающе ухмылявшемуся Джейку, смело шагнул навстречу судьбе._ _

__* * *_ _

__Доктор, выслушав его и бросив единственный взгляд на расчесанный лобок, хладнокровно сообщил, что ему повезло подцепить лобковых вшей, и теперь ему нужно использовать особый шампунь и полностью сбрить волосы в паху._ _

__Шампунь, как оказалось, обладал отвратительным запахом, и Лэнс, вооружившись бритвой, приступил к делу, радуясь, что впереди целых два дня выходных.__

__**Ноябрь** _ _

__Черная полоса в его жизни закончилась вместе с октябрем, хотя Лэнс, сомневаясь в этом поначалу и более не доверяя своему предчувствию, первые несколько дней внимательно следил, чтобы никуда не вляпаться. Неприятностей и «плохих» дней ему хватило с лихвой, и повторять не хотелось. Поэтому он по нескольку раз проверял сроки годности на продуктах, обязательно смотрел по сторонам, переходя дорогу, запоминал, перекрыл ли газ и выключил ли воду, уходя на работу. Иным словом, вел себя как нормальный взрослый человек, беспокоящийся о безопасности своей жизни._  
_

__Постепенно это вошло в привычку, и, когда Лэнс убедился в том, что ему снова ничего не грозит, он решительно перестал все это делать, моментально заполучив неуютную тревожность._ _

__Жить как все у него решительно не получалось, хотя весь его организм буквально требовал влиться в размеренный поток существования Пэмброука. Хотелось не вставать на пробежку, пропускать дни тренировок, есть не то, что требовалось его спортивному телу, а жирные бургеры и прочую гадость. Лэнс, переживший занятия у своего тренера, с легкостью задвигал эти запретные желания, слишком ценя то, что имел — сильное красивое тело и вагон наград. Если он расслабится или попросту опустит руки, он тут же располнеет, и все его кубки с медалями и дипломами можно будет просто выбросить. Не было ничего отвратительнее, чем жирдяй, гордящийся своими прошлыми победами._ _

__А свои кубки с медалями и дипломами Лэнс любил. Каждая памятная награда далась ему в прямом смысле потом и кровью, и так просто расставаться с ними он не собирался. Если для того, чтобы его прошлые победы радовали его бесконечно, требовалось всего лишь поддерживать хорошую форму, то с этим-то справиться ему вообще было раз плюнуть._ _

__Именно поэтому Лэнс, настроившийся на пробежку, выбрался из-под одеяла, поставил ноги на пол и тут же забрался обратно._ _

__Пол был ледяной._ _

__Нет, он действительно был слишком холодным._ _

__Набравшись решимости, Лэнс вылез из кровати и, стащив следом одеяло, закутался в него и прошел в комнату проверить термостат, зацепив взглядом окно. О, ну, конечно. Градусник на улице показывал двенадцать ниже нуля по Цельсию, а термостат был выкручен на недостаточно высокую при таком холоде температуру. Исправив оплошность, Лэнс выругался и пошел одеваться._ _

__Надо было подумать об этом вчера. Он, конечно, мужчина с отличным здоровьем, прекрасный во всех отношениях, но сон в выстуженной квартире мог привести к простуде. А красный сопливый нос, помимо отвратительного вида, грозил еще и закрытием школы на карантин._ _

__* * *_ _

__Первый неприятный звоночек прозвенел, когда он объяснял мальчикам суть очередного упражнения. В горле за время речи пересохло и запершило, где-то в глубине появился отвратный зуд — о, с зудом у Лэнса были особые отношения — и он закашлялся. Стало полегче, и как раз в этот момент один из мальцов его отвлек: совершил неудачный кувырок, ударившись локтем об пол, из его глаз брызнули слезы, а из распахнутого рта вырвался мерзкий громкий плач._ _

__Господи, если его удар локтем довел до слез, то что же будет дальше? Этому ученику — Бобби, его звали Бобби, — вообще все давалось с трудом, он был полноват и бестолков. С растяжкой у него были проблемы — Бобби даже не смог сесть на продольный шпагат, несмотря на то, что с ним Лэнс занимался отдельно. С гибкостью — тоже, пластичности в мальчишке вообще не наблюдалось. Он был как неуклюжий бочонок. Даже если он похудеет — а для этого родители должны перестать пичкать его фастфудом и заливать в глотку колу — никаких особых способностей к гимнастике у него не появится._ _

__По сути, Бобби только тратил его время, которое Лэнс мог распределить между более многообещающими учениками. По сути, Бобби обворовывал более перспективных. Которые могли принести Лэнсу деньги._ _

__В носу засвербело, и он оглушительно чихнул. Мальчишки тут же замерли, подняв головы, и неровным хором крикнули:_ _

__— Будьте здоровы, тренер Такер!_ _

__К его стыду, Бобби вытащил из кармана платок — какие карманы у лосин, что происходит? — и протянул ему._ _

__— Спасибо, — сказал Лэнс. — Спасибо, ребят._ _

__— Вы простудились? — Бобби поглядел на него так внимательно, что Лэнсу стало не по себе: вдруг тот сейчас по глазам поймет, какие мысли витали у него в голове?_ _

__— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответил Лэнс, и в носу снова засвербело. — Так. Вы запомнили упражнение? — Дождавшись кивков, он продолжил: — Выполняйте самостоятельно, я сейчас вернусь._ _

__Сбежав в тренерскую, Лэнс взял с верхней полки стеллажа собственноручно укомплектованную аптечку, полную эластичных бинтов и мазей от ушибов и растяжения. Где-то там, в глубине, под всеми необходимыми спортсмену средствами, затаился обычный аспирин и несколько пакетиков колдрекса, капли от носа, которые только нашлись в безрецептурной продаже, и еще парочка лекарств на аварийный случай. Сейчас был именно такой._ _

__* * *_ _

__Второй нехороший звоночек прозвенел, когда мама Колина, миссис Батлер, держа своего шестилетнего сына за руку, отвела Лэнса в сторону и поинтересовалась:_ _

__— А когда родителям можно будет посмотреть на успехи детей?_ _

__— ...Что? — переспросил Лэнс, уверенный, что расслышал неправильно._ _

__— Они занимаются уже три месяца, — сказала миссис Батлер и многозначительно на него посмотрела, и Лэнс впервые в жизни не смог найтись с ответом. «Они занимаются уже три месяца» — и что? Нет, серьезно, и что? Она сказала это так, как будто три месяца — это полтора года, и как будто Лэнс должен был за такой охрененно короткий срок сделать из их отпрысков спортсменов мирового уровня, золотых мировых и олимпийских чемпионов._ _

__Вот она удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что три месяца спустя еще не все дети могли сесть на шпагат, и что ее Колин, собственно, был одним из тех детей. Он был близок, но до идеальной растяжки ему требовалось еще поработать. Продольный шпагат Колин, конечно, освоил, но поперечный не зря считался очень сложным. Взрослые вообще несколько месяцев должны были тянуться для того, чтобы садиться на шпагаты, детям это давалось намного, намного легче. Но не все дети обладали способностями и хотя бы элементарной гибкостью._ _

__Лэнс тоже не был гуттаперчевым, когда его привели на занятия, но тренер сумел вытащить из него все, что заложила природа, и в результате он достиг успехов. Теперь это была работа Лэнса — искать ископаемые в своих учениках и развивать то, чего изначально нет._ _

__— ...Вы согласны? — тем временем договорила миссис Батлер, и Лэнс посмотрел на нее непонимающим взглядом._ _

__— Простите, согласен с чем?_ _

__— С тем, что родители имеют право узнать, на что тратят свои деньги, оплачивая занятия в спортивной школе, мистер Такер._ _

__— Ах, это. Несомненно, вы правы. Только... — Он хотел сказать, что за такой короткий срок ученики едва-едва приступили к знакомству со снарядами; они учились держать равновесие, выполняли упражнения на развитие мыщц (иными словами, в них только-только закладывалась база), и в целом смотреть-то было не на что. Дети бегали по дорожкам, пытались освоить колесо, висели на брусьях и кольцах, но все это... Все это было еще очень сырое._ _

__Но миссис Батлер, перебив его, улыбнулась и спросила:_ _

__— Вы же подумаете об этом, правда?_ _

__— Конечно, — кивнул Лэнс, решив не спорить. — Конечно, я рассмотрю ваше предложение._ _

__— Вот и замечательно. Колин, ты готов?_ _

__Колин натянул шапку на голову и закинул рюкзак с формой на плечи. Миссис Батлер попрощалась с Лэнсом и покинула здание последней._ _

__«И это все, чему вы научили наших детей за такой огромный промежуток времени? — воскликнул хор голосов у Лэнса в голове, когда он шел по матам в сторону тренерской, спеша залить в себя еще одну порцию спасительного колдрекса. — Это — все, на что вы оказались способны? Научить их показывать кривое колесо и падать при перевороте назад через голову?»._ _

__Только этого ему не хватало._ _

__Занятие с девочками пронеслось быстро и почти незаметно. Лэнс чувствовал себя вполне сносно, и капли делали свое дело — проблем с дыханием не было. Горло не першило, только немного кружилась голова, когда он резко поднимался, но это его не беспокоило. Немного пониженное давление, подумаешь, детский лепет. Девочки не заметили его состояния, сначала занимаясь разминкой, потом приступив к упражнениям по развитию координации и чувства равновесия._ _

__В программу тренировок Ланс равномерно внес занятия как на развитие мускулатуры, так и на отработку простейших элементов, на которых, собственно, все и основывалось. Без пресловутого колеса — только при условии правильного исполнения, а не того, распространенного и ошибочного, — не составить выступления на бревне и на ковре, без виса и угла — не справиться с кольцами, брусьями и перекладинами. Без отработки скоростного бега не сделать прыжок через коня, потому что не хватит инерции и полет выйдет низким и бесполезным._ _

__Все, все взаимосвязано. Даже если эти дети не пойдут в большой спорт, они научатся бороться и пересиливать себя, и эти умения пригодятся в их жизни примерно так же, как родительские деньги._ _

__Под конец занятия к крыльцу, с хрустом давя образовавшуюся наледь, подъехали машины, и Лэнс отвлекся от заметавшихся по залу детей, засмотревшись в окно. Захлопали дверцы автомобилей, родители начали подниматься по ступенькам, в тамбуре заскрипела дверь, и переодевшиеся дети побежали навстречу мамам и папам._ _

__Джейка сегодня не было._ _

__Лэнс кивал, прощаясь с ученицами, пожимал руки отцам и здоровался с матерями, вручая им дочерей. Родители, разобрав девочек, усадили их в машины и разъехались по домам, и Лэнс тоже собрался закрывать зал, а завтра с утра приехать на собственную тренировку, как вдруг кто-то последний откашлялся, и Лэнс остановился на полпути._ _

__— Тренер Такер? — обратился к нему усатый мужчина — мистер Гамильтон, папа Хелли._ _

__— Мистер Гамильтон, — отозвался он, примерно представляя, что услышит. Настроение тут же испортилось._ _

__— Я хотел узнать, не собираетесь ли вы продемонстрировать, насколько успешны ваши уроки, — холодно и строго произнес мистер Гамильтон, и Лэнс растянул губы в широкой бездушной улыбке. — Дело в том, что Хелли занимается уже достаточно давно, но особых результатов мы с Марджери не наблюдаем._ _

__— А какие результаты вы ожидали после трех месяцев тренировок? — Задав встречный вопрос, Лэнс продолжал улыбаться все время, пока отец Хелли искал слова для ответа._ _

__— Ну... какие-нибудь, — не слишком уверенно сказал тот наконец, и Лэнс кивнул._ _

__— Ваша Хелли успешно осваивает базовые упражнения и не далее чем две недели назад сумела сесть в поперечный шпагат. Этого вам недостаточно? — изобразив участие, Лэнс соединил руки за спиной, стиснув левую в кулак. — Гимнастика — это как долгосрочный вклад. Недальновидно требовать высокие проценты спустя три месяца, понимаете?_ _

__— Но... — Мистер Гамильтон нахмурился._ _

__— Дети, несмотря на возрастную податливость, очень тяжело усваивают новое. Они неуклюжие, и я учу их, как стать ловкими. Они несгибаемые, и мне приходится на них давить, чтобы даже такой элементарный момент, как вытянутый носок, они выполняли автоматически, когда вступают на мат. Вам может казаться, что мы занимаемся ерундой, что они уже должны крутиться на бревнах и перекладинах, но уверяю вас, это не так._ _

__— Я, конечно, понимаю, о чем вы говорите, мистер Такер, — с сомнением начал мистер Гамильтон, — но все-таки хотелось бы убедиться, что все не напрасно. Что вы на самом деле с ними занимаетесь, а не кидаете мяч три раза в неделю по три с половиной часа._ _

__— Кстати, замечательное упражнение, — оскалился Лэнс, едва сдерживаясь. — Развивает реакцию и чувство пространства._ _

__— Вы меня поняли, мистер Такер._ _

__«Зато вы меня — нет», — почти сорвалось с языка, но Лэнс вовремя спохватился, прикусив щеку._ _

__— Разумеется, я понял, чего вы хотите. Конечно же, я подумаю, как это организовать, чтобы присутствие родителей не нарушило рабочий процесс и не сорвало тренировку. Дети очень легко отвлекаются, мистер Гамильтон, — поделился наблюдением Лэнс и покачал головой, качнувшись с пятки на носок. — В любом случае, спасибо, что сказали об этом, я сделаю все возможное._ _

__— Я рад это слышать, — сказал мистер Гамильтон. — Всего хорошего, мистер Такер._ _

__— До свидания._ _

__Дверь за родителем закрылась, но Лэнс успел расслышать голос любопытной Хелли: «Папа, а о чем вы говорили? Тренер Такер такой хороший, ты же его не ругал?»._ _

__Просто. Замечательно._ _

__* * *_ _

__Дома было тепло. Скинув ботинки, Лэнс первым делом прошел на кухню и щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника, а затем под его нарастающее шипение добрался до спальни. Там он переоделся в домашние тренировочные штаны из мягкого серого хлопка и уютную застиранную футболку, которая когда-то была ярко-синего цвета, но со временем побледнела до грязно-голубого. На ткани уже появились маленькие дырочки, и скоро ее придется выкинуть, но пока что Лэнс не собирался этого делать. В конце концов, никто его не видел, а значит, по дому он мог расхаживать хоть голышом (когда-то он это практиковал)._ _

__Чайник вскипел, и кнопка, оповещая об этом, щелкнула еще раз. Лэнс включил телевизор, по пути «разбудил» ноутбук и пошел за чаем. Достал из холодильника вчерашнюю еду и поставил ее в микроволновку, без особого аппетита настраиваясь на очередную порцию белка и клетчатки._ _

__Никаких углеводов на ночь. Ничего сладкого. Днем — пожалуйста, но не вечером._ _

__Иногда его брала злость на себя, на свое тело, склонное к полноте, на то, что он был вынужден всю жизнь питаться правильно, изредка — днем — позволяя себе вкусные излишки. То, что он много работал над собой, было скорее следствием, а не причиной его питания. За время в большом спорте он подсадил организм на большие питательные порции, и теперь психологически не мог соскочить, наедаясь и тратя энергию на выматывающих тренировках. Если он уменьшал порции, то не наедался, если не наедался — то становился злым и спустя пару дней вечером срывался, опустошая холодильник._ _

__А вы думаете, почему у него дома в холодильнике были только овощи, куриные грудки, рыба и яйца с молоком? Крупы стояли в шкафах наверху, и готовить их было долго — пока промоешь в трех водах, чтобы не отколупывать куски от склеившейся массы, пока разваришь, — спагетти он не ел, а вот курица, закинутая в воду прямо из морозилки, была доступна... И невкусна. Много ли можно съесть суховатого вареного мяса? Даже с овощами она не лезла в горло._ _

__Лэнс был продуманный._ _

__Телевизор не показал ничего интересного. Какие-то соревнования нового поколения спортсменов, которых Лэнс в глаза не видел, какие-то другие лица, незнакомые и чужие. Какие-то музыкальные клипы на пятом канале, но пусть так. Хотя бы не было ощущения, что он один во вселенной._ _

__Всего-то стоило сослать его в Нью-Гэмпшир, в городок с семью тысячами жителей. Всего-то на три месяца выгнать из большого спорта, из привычных кругов, припугнув более жесткой расправой, если не послушается. Какой — более жесткой? Сейчас он гробил свои данные и хоронил достижения в этом сраном Пэмброуке, собственноручно стирая память о себе из голов друзей. О, а были ли у него друзья? Кто, кроме мамы и сестры, звонил ему сюда?_ _

__В носу засвербело, в горле запершило, и он, как раз поднеся ко рту кружку с чаем, закашлялся, отчего жидкость выплеснулась на журнальный столик и попала на клавиатуру ноутбука._ _

__Просто. Большое. Спасибо._ _

__Лэнс выругался и так резко поставил кружку на стол, что чай по инерции пролился на столешницу. Перевернув ноутбук, Лэнс проследил, чтобы все, что попало на него, впиталось в подставленную салфетку._ _

__Вроде бы ничего страшного. Ничего нигде не искрило, дым не валил, замыкания не случилось. Можно было жить дальше._ _

__Телефон, лежавший на подлокотнике, заиграл веселенькой мелодией, и Лэнс злобно подумал,что немедленно поменяет сигнал на марш из «Звездных войн», как только положит трубку._ _

__Номер был неизвестен._ _

__— Я слушаю, — сказал Лэнс._ _

__— Тренер Такер? — раздалось в ответ. — Здравствуйте, это Сьюзан Мэтсон, я мама Виктории._ _

__Делайте ваши ставки, господа! Какими будут ее следующие слова? «Мы решили подарить вам сто тысяч, потому что вы шикарны»; «Виктория заболела»; «Я забираю дочь из школы» или «Я бы хотела обсудить с вами вопрос о результатах тренировок в вашей школе»?_ _

__Барабанная дробь!.._ _

__— Меня интересуют успехи моей дочери, — неуверенным голосом произнесла миссис Мэтсон. — Все-таки, три месяца — это достаточный срок, я за такое время скинула восемь килограммов и накачала ягодицы..._ _

__Да что же сегодня за день._ _

__Виктория Мэтсон была милой девочкой со средними способностями, то есть, как большинство занимавшихся в его зале. И успехи у нее были такими же — средними._ _

__— Вы отправили дочь ко мне на занятия, чтобы она с пяти лет накачивала себе зад? — грубо спросил Лэнс. — Вы понимаете, что Виктория — еще ребенок, и тренировки у нее особенные? Потому что спортивная гимнастика — это не групповые упражнения для похудения, миссис Мэтсон!_ _

__— Но..._ _

__— Я понимаю, вы хотите видеть, куда идут ваши средства, — перебил ее Лэнс, чувствуя, как начинает хрипеть, и откашлялся. — Я понимаю. Это разумное желание. Но три месяца — недостаточный срок для серьезных достижений. Они едва-едва освоили шпагаты, у них у каждого кривое колесо и невытянутые носочки, даже форму — и ту не каждому купили родители, и дети занимаются в спортивных штанах и футболках. А это травмоопасно!_ _

__— Мистер Такер, — почти требовательно заговорила Сьюзан Мэтсон, — не говорите со мной в таком тоне, иначе я буду вынуждена принять меры._ _

__Да в каком — таком тоне? Ланс ударился затылком о спинку дивана и, закрыв глаза, надавил пальцами на веки. Миссис Мэтсон что-то говорила в трубку, но он был не в состоянии слушать, потому что голова стала тяжелой-тяжелой и загудела, как пароход._ _

__— Что? — спросил он наконец, когда Сьюзан остановилась в своем словесном потоке._ _

__— Я хочу убедиться в успехах моей дочери, — решительно заявила она, и Лэнс закатил глаза._ _

__— Я разберусь с этим, — ответил он так, как отвечал предыдущим родителям. — Я проверю графики тренировок и посмотрю, когда это будет разумнее всего сделать, чтобы у детей было как можно меньше стресса от присутствия родителей в зале._ _

__— Хорошо, — успокоенно произнесла миссис Мэтсон. — До свидания, мистер Такер._ _

__— Да чтоб ты провалилась, — сказал он, отключившись._ _

__Швырнув телефон куда-то в угол дивана, Лэнс вернулся к кружке с чаем и тарелке с едой, которая уже успела остыть. Давясь курицей с цветной капустой и фасолью, Лэнс вспомнил, что хотел сделать, и снова взялся за телефон. Отыскав нужную мелодию, он поставил ее на входящий вызов и отложил гаджет в сторону, отвлекшись на интересное видео по телевизору. Телефон зазвонил снова, и Лэнс не глядя взял трубку:_ _

__— Тренер Такер слушает, — бодро отрапортовал он и застыл, услышав:_ _

__— Надо же, как быстро ты освоился в новой должности, Такер._ _

__— Ларри, — сказал Лэнс, этим, собственно, и ограничившись._ _

__— Рад меня слышать? — Лэнс не ответил, и Ларри довольно рассмеялся. — Я решил тебя все-таки предупредить, чтобы не было неприятных сюрпризов ни для меня, ни для тебя._ _

__— Я слушаю, — напомнил Лэнс, нарушая эффектную паузу._ _

__— Семнадцатого ноября я приезжаю для проверки эффективности работы твоей школы, — сообщил Ларри. — И будь добр, подготовь отчет о результатах своего труда._ _

__Марш Дарта Вейдера как никогда удачно подошел для входящего вызова именно этого контакта. Кто бы только мог подумать._ _

__О, он знал, что делать._ _

__В груди заклокотало от смеха, смешанного с кашлем, и он через боль расхохотался, качая головой. Раз все это на него навалилось, то сам Бог благословил его на такое. Собственно, почему бы и не объединить эти два чертовых события в одно?_ _

__И будь что будет._ _

__* * *_ _

__Будильник зазвонил точно когда положено вставать на пробежку, и Лэнс со стоном попытался открыть глаза, но от ярко светящегося дисплея телефона снова зажмурился. Нащупал его на соседней подушке, отключил сигнал и уронил чересчур тяжелую руку на матрас, постепенно начиная чувствовать свое тело._ _

__Нос заложило. Горло болело. В груди пекло. Голова была словно чугунная — стукни кто в нее, и на звук прибегут строители на обед._ _

__Лэнс приподнялся на локтях и снова застонал — от слабости и раздражения. Почему он накануне не подумал, что простуженному человеку нельзя бегать? Стресс для организма не стоило усугублять физической нагрузкой, ему положено лежать и в ус не дуть, только запивать таблетки теплой водой и потягивать подогретое молоко от разрывающегося горла. А значит, он мог бы спать и спать, если бы вчера отключил будильник._ _

__Что делать в семь утра в Пэмброуке? В идеале — собирать вещи и уматывать отсюда, но такой вариант, к сожалению, Лэнс рассматривать не мог. Зато с интересом обратил внимание на предложение «поспать подольше», потому что, как говорила бабушка Такер, сон лечил. Подушка была все еще горячей и сохранила вмятину от его головы, и Лэнс посмотрел на нее, хмурясь и думая, как восхитительно его макушка вписалась бы в эту «впуклость», как прекрасно он сейчас заснул бы, в семь-то утра, и каким бодреньким поднялся бы часика через три. Если повезет, то еще и совершенно здоровым._ _

__Стало бесконечно жаль себя._ _

__Поэтому Лэнс откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол. Игнорируя теплые носки, по холодному полу прошел в ванную комнату, где охотно справил свои дела и умылся. Потом, с по-прежнему гудящей головой и тяжелыми, словно застрявшими в смоле мыслями, добрался до кухни, где включил чайник и заставил себя приготовить завтрак. Потом так же упорно заставил себя его съесть, игнорируя легкую тошноту и отсутствие малейшего аппетита. «Во время болезни нужно есть, даже если не хочется», — вот так говорила бабушка Такер._ _

__Во время болезни нужно пить._ _

__Кстати, о таблетках и прочих лекарствах, за которыми нужно было ехать, а также о детях, которые могут заразиться, если ему не хватит ума и завтра он сунется на тренировку в таком состоянии. Иного выхода быть не могло: завтрашнюю тренировку нужно было отменить. За сегодняшний день он совершенно точно не вылечится, и да поддержит его бог спорта, чтобы ему хватило трех дней и не потребовалось отказаться от занятия еще и в пятницу._ _

__Но от отмены занятий в его домашней аптечке не прибавилось ни одного блистера аспирина. Иными словами, Лэнс должен был сейчас взять себя в руки, одеться и выйти на холодную улицу, сесть в холодную машину и проехать по холодному городу до аптеки, чтобы купить полдюжины пакетиков с порошком, пастилки для горла, капли от носа и аспирина от головы._ _

__Вот такой он через три дня и будет — безносый и безголовый._ _

__Ха-ха, как смешно, Лэнс Такер._ _

__За всеми хождениями по квартире время пролетело незаметно, и вот уже стрелка часов подобралась к половине девятого утра. Нужно было что-то делать и не оставлять напоследок запланированное вчера. Собравшись с силами, Лэнс напился горячего чая и, сберегая тепло, оделся особенно многослойно. Вышел из квартиры под непрестанное наблюдение из-за соседней двери (серьезно, старушка не спускала с него глаз) и доехал до аптеки, где с большим огорчением обнаружил, что работать она начнет только с десяти утра._ _

__Вот тебе и проснулся в семь._ _

__Выругавшись, Лэнс пнул сугроб, и снег, взлетев, осыпался на вычищенный тротуар, попав на крыльцо аптеки._ _

__Возвращаться домой не имело смысла, и поэтому он, принудительно успокоившись и шмыгнув заложенным носом, завел машину и поехал в сторону своей школы. Там, добравшись до тренерской, он достал журналы с данными на своих учеников и принялся обзванивать родителей каждого ребенка, сообщая о том, что занятий на следующий день не будет по причине его болезни. Пару раз ему пришлось прерваться и снова выпить чаю, потому что горло после нескольких часов молчания не справилось с таким обилием разговоров и снова запершило._ _

__Написав от руки объявление: «17 ноября в 13.00 состоится показательная тренировка мальчиков и девочек набора 2016 года», — Лэнс повесил его на дверь, затем критически осмотрел, как это все выглядит, и, передумав, сорвал его. Повторил текст, набрав его на компьютере, распечатал на рабочем принтере и, повесив все на ту же дверь, остался полностью доволен результатом. Выключил свет в зале, закрыл школу и, спустившись с крыльца, направился к машине ленивым медленным шагом._ _

__На часах было начало десятого. Больше получаса оставалось до времени, когда аптека откроет свои двери таким же несчастным больным, как он, приподнимет свои рольставни и покажет миру заспанные окна... Окна. Лэнс неторопливо, размеренно убрал ключи, которые уже достал, обратно в карман и, подойдя к очередному сугробу, яростно раскидал убранный дворником снег по стоянке._ _

__Он совсем, совсем забыл про окошко для приема срочных пациентов. С дежурным фармацевтом. Окошко, выходящее на другую сторону улицы. То самое сраное окошко, в которое ему могли продать злополучный стрепсилс, треклятый колдрекс и гребаный аспирин, три несчастных средства, которым не нашлось места в его доме._ _

__Твою же. Чертову. Мать._ _

__Лэнс залез в машину и, гневаясь на самого себя за рассеянность, выехал на дорогу, чтобы через пару поворотов и целый один квартал получить наконец свои лекарства и с чистой, но раздосадованной душой поехать на свой заслуженный трехдневный больничный._ _

__* * *_ _

__Дома было хорошо. Дома всегда было хорошо, несмотря на немытую посуду, стоявшую в раковине, и полную корзину грязного белья, дожидающегося стирки. Почему бы этим всем сейчас и не заняться? Лэнс стянул с себя верхнюю одежду, с удовольствием ощутил прохладный после жаркого пуховика воздух и переоделся в домашние штаны и вчерашнюю застиранную футболку._ _

__На прошлой неделе, третьего ноября, с его счета сняли очередную сумму, которая причиталась его дочери по закону. Лэнс не сомневался, что на эти довольно приличные деньги жило все семейство Таунсендов, а мамаша Мэгги больше не работала уборщицей. Спорт для Мэгги был закрыт. С беременностью и родами она потеряла форму, а женская спортивная гимнастика — это дело молодых, с маленькой грудью, которой не давали расти, утягивая бинтами. Всё, лишь бы соблюдалось равновесие. Когда Грегори перестала заниматься и с нее сняли постоянные бинты, у нее очень быстро выросли — или налились? — огромные сиськи, которые он, в свою очередь, с большим удовольствием помял, когда представился случай. Лэнс не представлял, что было бы, если бы ему сказали утянуть яйца (ну, если бы они были зверских размеров). Согласился бы, скорее всего, ради спорта и вероятных побед, ради возможной славы и власти._ _

__Вообще они с Таунсенд были похожи. Его родители тоже тратили последние деньги на его тренировки, и тренер, чувствуя перспективного ученика, делал скидки, которые не очень-то помогали держаться на плаву, и однажды маме все-таки пришлось взять вторую работу, как и отцу. Сейчас Лэнс отплачивал им сторицей — обеспечивал поездками за границу, переводил деньги, чтобы родители больше не работали, и в целом, со всеми этими тратами, у него на счету оставалось не так уж много. Поэтому ему категорически нельзя было сдаваться, опускать руки, выбрасывать белый флаг — на его плечах держалось многое. Поэтому он добьет эту школу, воспитает спортсменов и утрет нос Ларри, который, пусть и решил его проучить, пусть и заслуженно (ну, по мнению Ларри; Лэнс считал, что ничего такого и не случилось), поступил с ним слишком жестоко. Ну ничего, Лэнс еще покажет, на что способен. Золото в мужской гимнастике никогда не доставалось кому попало._ _

__Мэгги Таунсенд, бойкая девчушка с бульдожьей хваткой, родила ему дочь, которую он так никогда и не видел. Поначалу она с ребенком на руках мелькала на страницах новостных интернет-порталов, располневшая и округлившаяся, и улыбалась в камеру. Рядом, конечно же, была ее мамочка, приобнимала за талию, с такой ненавистью глядя на Лэнса с дисплея, что первые разы он брезгливо закрывал ноут, лишь бы не видеть. Потом успокоился и стал думать, что повезло не сунуться в эту семейку с чем-то большим. Не то чтобы он думал, понимаете, он мало когда размышлял о чем-то серьезном, но раз уж у него должен был появиться ребенок, то пару раз такая мысль мелькала в голове. Но в итоге он так ни разу и не видел дочь и особых переживаний по этому поводу не испытывал._ _

__Мать Таунсенд так явно ненавидела Лэнса за то, что он испортил спортивную карьеру ее дочери, что ему иногда икалось. На самом деле, лучше бы уважаемая миссис Таунсенд приглядывала внимательнее за своей доченькой, которая клялась и божилась, что на таблетках. Лэнс, думая членом, тогда тоже не уследил, но ему хватило ума понять, что вряд ли перспективная спортсменка согласилась бы на незащищенный секс, который мог просто к херам разбомбить будущее. Зато потом, получив сообщение, он со всей ясностью осознал, что у Таунсенд не было никаких гарантий победы на следующей Олимпиаде, а значит, и денег за золотую медаль. Зато алименты — алименты были бы регулярными и приятно большими._ _

__Вот так она подстраховалась, выбрав синицу в руках._ _

__Лэнс с отвращением думал о том, что его обвела вокруг пальца какая-то малолетка. Он даже не предполагал, что умудрится так вляпаться, а ведь этот развод был стар, как планета Земля._ _

__За невеселыми мыслями он незаметно помыл посуду, запустил стиральную машину и даже повозил шваброй по пыльному полу, оставив разводы и грязь. Решив, что лучше вызовет уборщицу, Лэнс развел себе порошка, завалился на диван, включил телевизор и благополучно вырубился на четыре часа. Снились ему полеты под меняющийся саундтрек._ _

__Проснувшись от стука, Лэнс не сразу понял, где находится и что происходит, и, когда стук повторился, постепенно осознал, что лежит на диване в гостиной, а музыкальный канал крутит олдскульные клипы. Под давно знакомый мотив Лэнс слез с дивана, подтянул штаны и подошел к двери, в которую как раз снова постучали._ _

__В глазке виднелось уже примелькавшееся улыбчивое лицо с бородкой, очками и светлым ежиком на голове. Ну, если не думать, зачем он сюда пожаловал, то можно было порадоваться, что это не старушка-соседка со своими печеньями и неудобными вопросами. Старушки, сующие нос в чужие дела, — это проклятье человечества. Вот кто распространяет сплетни, как голуби — заразу._ _

__Лэнс открыл дверь._ _

__— Хей, — улыбнулся Джейк и потряс свертком в руках. Там что-то булькнуло, хрустнуло и зашелестело. Лэнс покосился на ношу и слегка нахмурился. В голове после пробуждения нещадно гудело, и происходящее доходило с небольшим торможением._ _

__— Привет. Джейк, — сказал он с паузой, и тот немного смутился. Впрочем, ненадолго. — Как ты узнал, где я живу?.. А, точно. Маленькие городки._ _

__— Маленькие городки, — с кивком и улыбкой повторил Джейк, и Лэнсу почудилось, что у него на глазах образовалась группа «пароль-отзыв». Тайная шутка, понятная только ему и Джейку. Это было странное чувство. Поэтому он не стал на нем зацикливаться, а задал еще один вопрос:_ _

__— И чем же я обязан?_ _

__— Ты же простужен, — заявил Джейк. Лэнс даже удивиться толком не успел, как тот продолжил: — Племянница сказала, что ты заболел, и велела мне привезти тебе лекарства. Потому что «он тут один и никто о нем не позаботится, а ты лучший дядя в мире, поэтому едь к нему». Я, конечно, исправил ее на «езжай», потому что правильно говорить так, но смысл она передала понятный, несмотря на ошибку. Поэтому я и тут._ _

__Лэнс помедлил, все еще не решив, стоит его впускать или не стоит. Повиснув на двери, он всматривался в его лицо, выискивая подвох, но спустя секунду качнул головой — мол, заваливайся — и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы его пропустить. Джейк пролез в квартиру, обдав Лэнса морозом от куртки, и Лэнс захлопнул дверь._ _

__— Еще она сказала взять печеньки, которые приготовила вместе с мамой накануне вечером. Ты же не против мучного? — Джейк, положив сверток на спинку дивана, раздевался, не прекращая говорить. — Они вкусные, с апельсиновым джемом, я вчера полподноса съел и даже не заметил. Особенно вкусно с молоком. — Джейк беспардонно прошел на кухню и включил чайник. Лэнс медленно выглянул из-за угла, подозревая, что бредит. Джейк, свободно перемещаясь по тесной кухоньке, нашел, где стояли кружки, достал чайные пакетики и оставил приготовленное ждать, пока закипит вода._ _

__— Я тебе не мешаю? — спросил Лэнс, когда Джейк плюхнулся на диван, по-прежнему держась за сверток._ _

__— Да не стесняйся, — милостиво разрешил Джейк, и Лэнс, ничего не понимая, приблизился к дивану. Заглянув через спинку, он увидел, как Джейк распотрошил свою ношу, достав оттуда пакет с домашним печеньем и пару бутылок и коробков. — Что ты принимал? — строгим голосом спросил он и поправил очки._ _

__— Колдрекс, аспирин, — рассеянно ответил Лэнс, и Джейк кивнул._ _

__— Температура снизилась? — спросил он._ _

__— Я не... — Лэнс сглотнул, чувствуя опасность. — Я не измерял температуру, — признался он и зябко поежился._ _

__— Как хорошо, что я предусмотрительно взял с собой градусник, — воскликнул Джейк и извлек из кармана джинсов прозрачный зеленый футляр. — Садись, ставь его под мышку и не шевелись, пока не запищит._ _

__Лэнс обошел диван и осторожно присел на самый его край. Градусник с этой его серебристой пипкой оказался холодным, и пришлось мужественно сдержаться, чтобы не выругаться. Джейк тем временем деловито расставил принесенное на столе и сделал телевизор потише. Чернокожий певец не имел ничего против, а вот Лэнсу возражения пришлось проглотить, потому что градусник издал противный писк на грани слышимости._ _

__— Давай сюда, — велел Джейк. — Ого. Тридцать семь и пять._ _

__— Нужно выпить еще колдрекса, — решил Лэнс и поднялся на ноги._ _

__— Нужно получить по заднице, — в тон ему ответил Джейк и сурово посмотрел на него поверх очков._ _

__— Но... — попытался поспорить Лэнс, но Джейк смотрел настолько сурово, что он вернулся на диван и впервые за это время подумал, что, возможно, впустить гостя было не такой уж хорошей идеей и теперь что-нибудь обязательно случится. Кровавое и безжалостное. Может быть, даже уколы._ _

__— Никаких «но», Лэнс Такер, — сказал Джейк и протянул ему бутылку со стола. — Никаких таблеток и жаропонижающих средств при температуре ниже тридцати восьми градусов. Пей кислый клюквенный морс, который я сварил тебе вот этими самыми руками._ _

__— А... — начал было Лэнс, но Джейк и тут прервал все его возражения._ _

__— А это — облепиховый, — сказал он. — Знал бы ты, как сложно раздобыть облепиху в наших краях. Она есть только мороженая, потому что уже ноябрь. Но, как было написано на пакете, «сохранила все полезные свойства». Вот и увидим._ _

__«Прекрасно, — с тоской и опасениями подумал Лэнс, — на мне еще и опыты ставить будут»._ _

__— Ложись, — сказал Джейк и вскочил с дивана, освобождая место. — Ложись, кому сказано._ _

__Лэнс осторожно прилег, готовый в любой момент отразить любую возможную атаку, несмотря на то, что из носа снова потекло, а платка поблизости не наблюдалось. Хотя нет, Джейк резво вскрыл пачку бумажных салфеток и сунул ему в руки. Через минуту Лэнса накрыли теплым пледом, а под спину подложили мягкую подушку._ _

__— Болеть у телевизора приятнее, чем в спальне, — со знанием дела произнес Джейк и ушел на кухню делать чай. — Ты пей, пей, — крикнул он оттуда, — не отравлено. Племяннице понравилось, правда, она бухнула туда три ложки сахара, и попозже я поговорю с ней о вреде сладкого и о том, как страдают ее зубы от карамелек._ _

__— Она тебя еще не ненавидит? — буркнул Лэнс, откручивая крышку. Сделав глоток, он скривился — понятно, почему племянница Джейка добавила столько сахара._ _

__— Нет, она меня любит, — ответил прямо над ухом Джейк и, обогнув диван, поставил две кружки с чаем на стол, сдвинув печенье. Зашуршав пакетом, он вытащил пару штук и положил на принесенную тарелку. — С кем же ей ходить в парк и играть, а?_ _

__— Ну, да, об этом я не подумал, — хмуро отозвался Лэнс. — Чай мне тоже нужно выпить?_ _

__— Обязательно. Во время простуды нужно пить больше жидкости и витаминных напитков, чтобы помогать иммунитету справляться с болезнью, — заученно ответил Джейк, и Лэнс кое-что понял._ _

__— Ты нянчишься с племянницей, когда она болеет? Поэтому столько знаешь?_ _

__— С племянницами, у меня их две. Правда, старшая уже выросла и скоро поедет в колледж, — ответил Джейк. — И ничего особенного я не знаю, это же элементарные истины._ _

__— Ага. Элементарные, — согласился Лэнс и отпил своего морса, снова скривившись. Джейк этого не увидел — поднес ко рту горячий чай и осторожно сделал глоток. Взял печенье и откусил от него, блаженно закатив глаза._ _

__— В холодильнике есть молоко, если что, — хмуро сказал Лэнс. Джейк обрадованно на него посмотрел и, схватив свою кружку, умчался на кухню, где захлопал шкафчиками и дверцей холодильника._ _

__— Ого, — воскликнул он, — ты вообще ешь что-нибудь нормальное? Что-нибудь, кроме курицы, яиц, огурцов и томатов?_ _

__— Еще перцы, — ответил Лэнс. — Перцы очень полезны, в них полно витамина С!_ _

__— Я серьезно, — сказал Джейк, выглянув из кухни. О, нет, он снова нахмурил брови._ _

__— И я серьезно, — спокойно отозвался Лэнс. — Я ем мясо всех видов, я ем рыбу, ем кисломолочные продукты, на гарниры готовлю рис или овощи, иногда по утрам ем блинчики, если хочется. Захожу в кафе по пути на работу._ _

__— Но твой холодильник пуст!_ _

__— Это значит, что нужно сходить в магазин, а не что я живу впроголодь, — с раздражением отозвался Лэнс и с молчаливым стоном уронил голову на подушку. Потом вспомнил о морсе и снова отхлебнул кислятины._ _

__— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Джейк. — А то я уже подумал, что ты ненавидишь свои почки и вообще из тех, кто повернут на своей фигуре и никогда даже не посмотрит в сторону бургеров и жареного бекона, — со смешком произнес он. Лэнс проглотил ответ и опустил глаза, принявшись рассматривать узор на пледе. — Ты ведь не из тех?_ _

__— Нет, — решительно сказал Лэнс._ _

__— Тогда возьми печеньку, — сощурившись, выдал Джейк и, опершись плечом о косяк, скрестил руки на груди._ _

__— Что ты..._ _

__— Печеньку возьми, ага, — повторил Джейк, даже не думая идти на попятную._ _

__— Да чтоб тебя, — воскликнул Лэнс и схватил со стола печенье. Засунул его в рот целиком и, запивая морсом, попытался прожевать. С трудом, но у него получилось. Джейк все это время не сводил с него взгляда, и только когда Лэнс проглотил угощение, отвернулся и ушел на кухню. Загудела микроволновка._ _

__— Еще одно, — повысил голос Джейк, перекрикивая микроволновку, и после звонка появился в комнате с кружкой молока. — Они того стоят, Лэнс, ты только распробуй._ _

__— Угу, — буркнул Лэнс, чувствуя, как во рту все сухо и исцарапано жестким тестом._ _

__— Ты неправильно его ешь, — заявил Джейк. Подойдя к дивану, он выразительно посмотрел на Лэнса, и тот, помедлив, все-таки сдвинул ноги к спинке, позволяя Джейку присесть. Тот не преминул воспользоваться возможностью и тут же плюхнулся на подушку, чудом не расплескав молоко. Зато Лэнс не отличился такой удачливостью и теперь смотрел на Джейка осуждающим взглядом за то, что на футболку пролился морс._ _

__— Ты, вообще, надолго сюда пришел? — раздраженно спросил Лэнс, вытирая футболку салфетками. — Не пора ли тебе?_ _

__— Не пора, — покачал головой Джейк, — вот как все выпьешь — так и уйду. Слово скаута. Помочь тебе переодеться?_ _

__— Сам справлюсь, — недовольно ответил Лэнс, выбираясь из-под пледа._ _

__— Ты без носков! — воскликнул Джейк, заметив его голые пятки._ _

__— И без трусов!_ _

__— Ну, это уже не настолько критично._ _

__— Почему же? Застуженные орешки никому счастья не приносили, — сказал Лэнс, стягивая футболку в спальне и надевая чистую. Решив одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев, он прихватил носки и, усевшись на кровать, с трудом натянул их на холодные вспотевшие ноги._ _

__— К твоим орешкам я отношения не имею, — ответил в том же тоне Джейк. «А жаль, — подумал Лэнс, — мои орешки были бы не против». Но вслух сказал:_ _

__— А к ногам имеешь?_ _

__— Конечно, — воскликнул Джейк, как будто Лэнс спросил что-то очевидное. — Конечно, имею. Ноги должны быть в тепле..._ _

__— А голова — в холоде, — закончил за него Лэнс, возвращаясь на диван. Увидев носки, Джейк удовлетворенно кивнул и, отсалютовав ему кружкой, отпил молока и закусил печеньем. — Когда моя бабушка так говорила, я всегда представлял, что нужно засунуть ноги в духовку, а голову высунуть в окно. И не понимал, зачем._ _

__— Теперь и я не понимаю, зачем, — пожаловался Джейк. — Зачем ты так думал?_ _

__— Не знаю. Так представлялось._ _

__Под пледом было нагрето и тепло, и Лэнс с удовольствием (тщательно скрываемым) забрался на свое место. Джейк тут же вручил ему бутылку с недопитым морсом, и Лэнс осушил ее в один глоток. Джейк одобрительно улыбнулся и протянул ему чай, в другой руке держа печенье._ _

__— Его надо окунать, — сказал он. — Тогда вкуснее._ _

__— Хм, — отозвался Лэнс. — Допустим. А что у тебя с рукой? — спросил он, успев заметить яркие параллельные полосы._ _

__— А? О. Это. Ну, у меня с рукой царапины, — смутившись и засияв одновременно, сказал Джейк. — У меня кот. Достался случайно, комплектация полная, дата выпуска неизвестна. Окрас серый в светлую полоску. Кличка — Тофи._ _

__— Тофи?_ _

__— На самом деле, Мефистофель._ _

__— «Тофи» лучше, — моментально ответил Ланс._ _

__— «Тофи» появился потому, что «Мефистофель» фиг выговоришь, — рассмеялся Джейк. — Племянница где-то вычитала и назвала на мою голову, пришлось выкручиваться. Я присматривал что-то в духе Макса, Пуча или Кэптина, но спорить с детьми — это дохлый номер._ _

__— Странно, что ей не понравилось имя «Люцифер»._ _

__— Ей и понравилось, — серьезно ответил Джейк. — Еле уговорил на «Мефистофеля»._ _

__— А откуда он у тебя взялся?_ _

__— Нашел случайно. Он очень жалобно мяукал и бежал за мной целый квартал, я не смог устоять. Думал, напишу объявление о находке и его заберут, а за ним никто не пришел. Ну, так и получилось._ _

__— У меня раньше был кот, — сказал Лэнс. — Рыжий. Вредный. Капризный._ _

__— Значит, он очень походил на тебя, — почти равнодушно сказал Джейк, но ему тут же прилетело подушкой-думкой, и по груди от выплеснувшегося из кружки молока разлилось огромное сырое пятно._ _

__— Какая жалость, — равнодушно заметил Лэнс и спокойно отпил чаю, закусив утопленной в нем ранее печенькой. Испачканные в размякшем тесте пальцы стоили того вкуса, который он смог наконец оценить. Закатив глаза, Лэнс едва не простонал от удовольствия._ _

__— Не получишь больше ни одного, — мстительно заявил Джейк, убирая пакет с печеньем себе за спину. — И дашь мне футболку._ _

__— Второй ящик комода, — сказал Лэнс, — за это — дай._ _

__— Не-а, — отозвался Джейк и ушел в спальню вместе с пакетом._ _

__Вот же чертов сукин сын._ _

__В итоге, когда перемирие было достигнуто, а печенье съедено до последней крошки, когда весь прописанный Джейком объем жидкости был выпит, тот попрощался с Лэнсом и был таков. Лэнс удержался от того, чтобы подойти к окну и посмотреть, как тот уезжает, и назло своему любопытству направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе какой-нибудь еды. Приблизившись к холодильнику, Лэнс застыл, словно громом пораженный, и через секунду начал громко, хрипло смеяться._ _

__На дверце холодильника магнитом в виде кошачьей лапы Джейк прилепил записку: «Есть, пить, таблетки не глотать, температуру измерять. Завтра позвоню, твой номер у меня есть»._ _

__* * *_ _

__На следующее утро Лэнс открыл глаза без будильника. Пробуждение накануне принесло свои плоды, и урок был усвоен, так что сейчас он поднялся в районе девяти утра, чувствуя себя намного лучше. Джейк не запрещал капли и леденцы от горла, только посоветовал пить теплое молоко и вообще теплые напитки, поэтому вчерашнее безлекарственнное лечение возымело эффекта больше, чем два вечера в обнимку с колдрексом. И это было удивительно._ _

__Выбравшись из теплой кровати, он первым делом распахнул шторы, и яркий солнечный свет упал в комнату, буквально ослепив на пару мгновений. Такое солнце в ноябре?_ _

__День обещал выйти очень удачным, раз он спустя пять минут после пробуждения не получил никакого знака об обратном — ни ушибленного пальца, ни сломавшейся зубной щетки. До щетки, правда, дело еще не дошло, и Лэнс направился прямиком в ванную комнату, где с большим удовольствием принял душ. Совершив все положенные гигиенические процедуры, он вернулся в комнату, раздумывая, чем заняться. В голову не шло ничего, кроме интернет-серфинга, и, заварив себе чай, Лэнс, как и вчера, устроился на диване, накрывшись пледом. Через раздернутые шторы на окнах по обе стороны от телевизора в комнату падал свет, и Лэнсу было так уютно, как никогда прежде._ _

__Солнечные квадраты на полу приблизились к подоконникам, когда зазвонил телефон, оставленный в спальне на тумбочке. Лэнс неохотно оторвался от очередной грязной сплетни об очередном его бывшем коллеге. Дойти до спальни — дело даже не минуты, но это же нужно было подняться, вылезти из-под пледа, и так не хотелось, что Лэнс нашел в себе силы это сделать._ _

__Взяв трубку, он увидел, что звонит незнакомый номер, и первым делом подумал,что это кто-то из родителей. Настроившись на неприятный разговор, он откашлялся, чтобы случайно не захрипеть в микрофон, и ответил:_ _

__— Лэнс Такер, слушаю._ _

__— Джейк Дженсен, приветствую, — ответил ему собеседник, и Лэнс плюхнулся на кровать, вспоминая, что тот обещал позвонить. — Доброго дня, Лэнс Такер, — сказал Джейк. — Как твое самочувствие? Не хочешь ли сказать мне спасибо?_ _

__— Иди к черту, — ответил ему Лэнс, но трубку не повесил. Джейк довольно рассмеялся, и смех пробежался по Лэнсу как прикосновение, от которого даже появились мурашки. Он поежился. — Да, мне намного лучше._ _

__— Температура?_ _

__— Не измерял, — с удивлением осознал Лэнс и скривился, услышав справедливое:_ _

__— Не молодец. Совсем не молодец._ _

__— Ты ругаться-то умеешь или привык к безобидным дошкольным подначкам со своими малявками? — ляпнул Лэнс. В разговоре наступила пауза._ _

__— ...Я сейчас приеду, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Джейк, — и ты услышишь, как я умею ругаться._ _

__— Я сейчас поставлю градусник, — поспешно сказал Лэнс. — Не надо, не приезжай._ _

__— Я сейчас серьезно над этим размышляю, чтоб ты знал, — поделился Джейк и сдавленно зашипел, прикрыв микрофон рукой. — Ты, как я понимаю, не способен самостоятельно за собой следить, тебе нужна наседка, которая будет ставить тебе градусник и приносить полезные напитки._ _

__— Я тебя об этом не просил, — резко сказал Лэнс._ _

__— Да, меня об этом попросила племянница, которая какого-то хрена о тебе беспокоится, — снова скопировав его тон, рявкнул Джейк._ _

__— А ты всегда выполняешь то, о чем тебя просит племянница, — саркастично заметил Лэнс и покачал головой, не понимая, какого черта все еще не прервал разговор._ _

__— Если мне это по силам — то да, выполняю, — спокойно сказал Джейк и снова зашипел, ругнувшись._ _

__— Да что там у тебя? — воскликнул Лэнс, не выдержав. Джейк замолк, а потом снова раздались сдавленное ругательство, шаги, короткий мяв и хлопок закрывшейся двери. Почти сразу до Лэнса донесся отдаленный кошачий вой и звуки, как будто дьявол пытается вырваться из преисподней, раздирая преграду когтями._ _

__— Там посиди! — строго крикнул Джейк. — И нечего орать! Там у тебя пищеблок, так что от голода не умрешь, а в горшок — потерпишь!_ _

__— ...Понятно, — сказал Лэнс._ _

__— Мефистофель, — расстроенно выдохнул Джейк, поясняя, и в трубке раздалось шуршание. Кажется, он почесывал место царапины. Лэнс качнул головой, сдерживая едкий комментарий._ _

__— Я догадался._ _

__— Он... не всегда такой, — извиняющимся голосом произнес Джейк, — на него просто нашло... Он иногда буянит и носится по квартире, грызет все подряд и роняет вещи. А потом снова спокойный._ _

__— Эти коты, — понимающе протянул Лэнс, и Джейк подхватил:_ _

__— Иногда сущий беспредел творят. А потом подходят к тебе и бодают руку, мол, давай, погладь. И ты, как настоящий котораб, берешь и гладишь эту мохнатую скотину, которая только что разнесла тебе полдома. И ничего ему не делаешь... Да ори сколько влезет! — крикнул Джейк, убрав трубку от лица, и Лэнс просто закрыл глаза. Вчера у него на диване был кто-то другой, более самоуверенный и беспардонный. Этот же человек, вот тот, по ту сторону разговора, был каким-то мягким и непонятно теплым. Это все вина Мефистофеля, чтоб ему пусто было и горшок переполненный вдогонку. Маленькие лицемерные твари._ _

__— ...Я же никогда не любил котов, — продолжал тем временем Джейк. — Я считал их маленькими лицемерными тварями, которые собакам в подметки не годятся. Наглые, бесполезные и упертые существа, которые делают только то, что им взбредет в голову. Ну как я в это вляпался?_ _

__— Понятия не имею, — сказал Лэнс. — Такое, пожалуй, случается. Со мной, конечно, ни разу не было, потому что я слежу за своим личным пространством, и самовлюбленным в моей квартире может быть только один, и это я._ _

__— Я даже не сомневался насчет того, как закончится эта фраза, — сухо прокомментировал Джейк. — Ты поразительно дрочишь на самого себя._ _

__— Ну, а почему нет, если я все делаю для того, чтобы быть таким... — он хотел сказать «охуенным», но Джейк его перебил._ _

__— Охреневшим? — предположил он, и Лэнс скрипнул зубами._ _

__— Нет, — емко ответил он._ _

__— А-а. Я-то был уверен, что именно охреневшим... Но тебе виднее, конечно._ _

__Лэнс понятия не имел, почему вместо того, чтобы бросить трубку, он позволял этому мудаку себя оскорблять. В его голове не было ни одной мысли. Зато с той стороны Джейк смилостивился и открыл дверь, впустив кота к себе. По мурчанию, которое тут же послышалось в трубке, и шороху, который довольно быстро начал бесить, Лэнс понял, что кот (Мефистофель, господи боже) взобрался Джейку на плечо и принялся выпрашивать ласку. Джейк, судя по всему, был совсем не против. Слабак и тряпка._ _

__— Ты его хотя бы наказываешь? — без особой надежды спросил Лэнс, на что Джейк охотно отозвался:_ _

__— Конечно, наказываю. По попе могу хлопнуть, или, не знаю, носом натыкать в место проказы. В полотенце завернуть или за пузичко укусить. Просто..._ _

__Лэнс не особо горел желанием слушать это всё по второму кругу. Пузичко?.._ _

__— Слушай, Джейк, кот — это прекрасно, но..._ _

__— Ты не видел его лапоньки! — совершенно чужим голосом воскликнул Джейк. — Его серые с черными подушечками лапоньки, которые так мило подгибаются, а когда нажимаешь на них, то они так пунь-пунь..._ _

__«Пунь-пунь». Понятно. Котов, значит, ненавидел?_ _

__— Джейк. Джейк! Джейк, мы тебя теряем, — с нажимом произнес Лэнс, пытаясь достучаться до разума в его голове, который совершенно точно сегодня там был. — Пунь-пунь — это, конечно, потрясающе, но мне, знаешь, пора бежать, потому что, понимаешь, неотложные дела._ _

__— О. О, конечно, — ответил Джейк, отвлекшись от кота. Тот в один миг оказался в другом конце комнаты, сообщив об этом громким мяуканьем. Лэнс закрыл лицо рукой. — Я тебе позвоню. Измеряй температуру и пей жидкость, никаких колдрексов, — приказал Джейк. — Пока._ _

__Отключившись, Лэнс упал спиной на кровать и пролежал так пару минут, стараясь оклематься после разговора. Джейк был... Неожиданностью. Во всех отношениях. Джейк был привлекателен, обаятелен (местами, прямо скажем) и не считал себя таковым, что добавляло ему рейтинга на сотню единиц._ _

__И с этим нужно было что-то делать._ _

__* * *_ _

__Вот кто бы знал, как быстро прошла несчастная неделя и настал тот самый чертов день приезда Ларри. С самого утра Лэнс был как на иголках — подскочил в семь, наскоро позавтракал, выскочил из квартиры, едва не забыв запереть дверь, и поехал на работу, даже не заметив, как прищемил длинный шарф дверцей машины. В школе в такое время делать ему было нечего, разве что самостоятельно пройтись по всем уголкам зала и вымести пыль, которую вчера не заметила уборщица — хотя он заплатил ей немалые деньги._ _

__В зале стояла мертвая тишина, и на секундочку Лэнс остановился в дверях, давая себе время насладиться началом слегка полюбившегося процесса — звуком, с которым загорались длинные потолочные лампы. Одна из них начала уже потрескивать и мигать, и как же плохо, что вчера он не обратил на это внимание, как плохо, что не заметил это безумно раздражающее действо в дальнем углу, прямо над входом в тренерскую. Может, лампа решила нарочно нагадить и выйти из годности именно сейчас? После всех проверок и приготовлений? Такое вполне можно было ожидать от этой мерзкой электроники, черт возьми!_ _

__Лэнс, от гнева чеканя шаг, прошел в тренерскую, по пути снимая верхнюю одежду. Шапка как всегда оставила на голове черт-те что, но с этим он сможет справиться. Вещи отправились на вешалку, и Лэнс бегло окинул комнату, выискивая нарушения и беспорядок, но вчера он поработал на славу, прибравшись на полках и расставив по своим местам ненужные, в общем-то, предметы типа флажков с эмблемами спортивных клубов и прочую дребедень. Может быть, это лучше выбросить? Чтобы Ларри, этот чертов Ларри, не смог придраться и заподозрить его в излишней сентиментальности. Вдруг Ларри решит, что Лэнс обжился в сельской местности, и теперь в большом городе ему нет места? Какие страшные мысли приходили ему в голову._ _

__Часы на рабочем стареньком компьютере показывали начало девятого, и до появления учеников у Лэнса оставалось еще практически четыре часа. За это время можно было переделать уйму дел, а можно было обнять себя за колени, сидя на диване, и раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, потому что казалось, что он так не нервничал даже перед выступлением на Олимпиаде._ _

__Как хреново, когда твоя жизнь зависит от милости какого-то мудака. Как хреново, когда он решает тебя проучить. Ну, и, раз уж на то пошло, как хреново не следить, кто у тебя берет в рот._ _

__Скинув олимпийку и оставшись в белой футболке и спортивных штанах, Лэнс вышел из тренерской. Остановившись у матов, он внимательно оглядел зал, потом перешел к выходу и обернулся, стараясь посмотреть на школу глазами чужака, никогда здесь не бывавшего. Что ни говори, а человек привыкает ко всему, и даже мигающая лампа — чертова лампа — со временем перестает бесить. А вот тот, кто никогда тут не бывал, может остаться не шибко довольным тем, как Лэнс обустроил помещение._ _

__В конце концов, а что ему оставалось делать? Покупать все только самое лучшее и безумно дорогое? У первоклассных производителей спортивного инвентаря? Выйти по счетам в минус и остаться банкротом без малейшей финансовой подушки за душой? Да вот никогда бы Лэнс такого себе не позволил. Снаряжение его зала было не самым передовым, но и дешевкой его назвать было нельзя. Лэнс разбирался в этом деле; он осмотрел каждый снаряд, опробовал все тренажеры перед тем, как вывалить за них собственные деньги, и потому мог гарантировать, что его зал мог бы посоревноваться с залами других маленьких городков._ _

__Чертовых маленьких городков. Этот хренов Ларри знал, он знал, что Лэнс не сможет переварить малонаселенное болото с молочниками и улыбчивыми лицемерными жителями. Лэнсу подавай большой город, большой спорт, большие деньги, а не семитысячную деревню недалеко от Конкорда, со сплетниками и дураками. Тут просто нечего было делать, в этом Пэмброуке. И чем дольше Лэнс тут находился, тем сильнее замечал за собой, что просто начинает тупеть. Что проблемы — тоже мне, проблемы — местных жителей заползают в его голову, и ерунда вроде «что же мне приготовить на ужин», услышанная в магазине, становится темой для размышлений по пути домой. В большом городе такого не было никогда. Он жил по графику, беспокоясь только об имидже и репутации, он занимался в компании приятелей, он виделся с тренером и трахался, когда хотелось. Трахался без оглядки на соседей, потому что соседям было параллельно и фиолетово, что происходило в его жизни. И ему тоже было фиолетово на соседей._ _

__А потом появился Джейк со своим апельсиновым печеньем и котом, с этими телефонными звонками, и чувство самосохранения так заистерило, конфликтуя с другими желаниями, что Лэнс с трудом удерживался, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Он потом точно, совершенно точно о них пожалел бы._ _

__Джейк. Да при чем тут вообще он? На кой черт он сдался, на кой черт он вообще нарисовался, этот положительный герой-спаситель с облепиховым морсом и ерундой в голове?_ _

__Из этого городка нужно было валить, и Лэнс готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы Ларри вернул его обратно. А для этого прежде всего нужно было успокоиться, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом или не сорваться на каком-нибудь бестолковом ребенке._ _

__Все они тут были бестолковыми. Только одна девочка подавала большие надежды, и Лэнс знал, что Ларри тоже обратит на нее внимание. А остальные... На остальных требовалось слишком много времени и сил, которые Лэнс с удовольствием направил бы только на Люси. История с Мэгги научила его и этому — распыляться нельзя. Только один объект, только один бриллиант._ _

__К полудню, когда стали появляться первые машины с родителями и детьми, Лэнс уже был абсолютно спокоен. Поставив на карту свое будущее — от пафоса и важности сегодняшнего дня его подташнивало — он умудрялся хладнокровно взирать на неуклюжих малявок, которые, переодевшись в форму, стояли в стороне от отцов и мам и покачивались под музыку, тихо играющую в зале. Родители, в свою очередь, скучковались около расставленных вдоль стены стульев, как будто не знали, что с ними нужно делать._ _

__— Присаживайтесь, — сказал Лэнс, и те как по команде посмотрели на него, повернувшись на голос. Лэнс ослепительно улыбнулся, глядя в их напряженные и взволнованные лица, и снова показал на стулья: — Они стоят для вас. Используйте их по назначению, будьте так любезны._ _

__Родители зашевелились и медленно, словно нехотя, расселись по местам, не переставая переглядываться и настраивать фотоаппараты и видеокамеры. Кто-то все еще использовал это старье? Смартфонов было недостаточно? Лэнс сдержал усмешку и повернулся к детям, готовый к тому, что придется вести себя строже, чем обычно. Как известно, присутствие родителей расхолаживало их отпрысков, путавшихся в том, чей авторитет в данный момент важнее. Поэтому Лэнс надеялся, что месяцы тренировок показали ученикам, что его авторитет сомнению подвергать не стоило. Судя по тому, как они выстроились в шеренгу один за другим — сначала мальчики, потом девочки — только под одним его взглядом, когда-то в нем погиб очень хороший учитель. Или дрессировщик. Впрочем, об этой смерти он ни капли не жалел._ _

__Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и в зал вместе со сквозняком ворвались несколько детей. Среди них были Холли, Люси и бочонок Бобби, тут же направившиеся в раздевалки, и, когда дети пропали из виду, Лэнс посмотрел на взрослых, с которыми они пришли. Так, восемь человек, и среди них ростом и белобрысой головой выделялся Джейк, неосознанно сутулящийся, чтобы слиться с остальными. Лэнс задержал на нем взгляд и, перехватив ухмылку Джейка, указал подбородком на свободные места. Тот, выразительно подмигнув, двинулся в заданном направлении мимо рассевшихся родителей и в итоге расположился в самом дальнем углу, сложив руки на коленях. Лэнс закатил глаза, перевел дух и сделал это как раз вовремя: сбоку от него появилась тень, и не нужно было задаваться вопросом, кто бы это мог быть._ _

__Ларри. Ларри собственной проклятой персоной. Лэнс отвел глаза, кивнув на неискреннее приветствие и практически проигнорировав презрение во взгляде, и почувствовал, что его столь лелеемое спокойствие сдулось быстро и громко, как пролетевший по комнате шарик. И примерно с таким же звуком. Широко улыбнувшись — так, что свело щеки — он указал ладонью на свободный стул в самом центре ряда с табличкой «Занято Важной Шишкой». Ларри ухмыльнулся и, устроив свой толстый зад на сиденье, закинул ногу на ногу. Покачав стопой в дорогущем ботинке, он выжидательно уставился на Лэнса, который скрипнул зубами от злости._ _

__Но пора было начинать._ _

__Скрывшись на минуту в тренерской, он сделал музыку погромче, и четкий ритм композиции разнесся по залу. Родители заметно оживились и наставили на детей, чувствующих важность момента, камеры, а малышня скучковалась около старта в ожидании Лэнса. Но для начала нужно было сделать еще кое-что._ _

__— Уважаемые родители, — заговорил Лэнс, выйдя в центр зала на поскрипывающие маты. — Я рад всех вас здесь сегодня видеть. Мне приятно знать, что вы следите за успехами ваших детей, которым необходимы ваши внимание и участие в их жизнях. Продолжайте в том же духе._ _

__Джейк разулыбался из своего дальнего угла и даже посмел показать ему большие пальцы, и Лэнс отвернулся от него, не собираясь отвлекаться._ _

__— Позвольте приветствовать драгоценного мистера Ларри Пробста! Дети, давайте скажем ему «спасибо», ведь именно благодаря ему мы здесь сегодня и оказались!_ _

__Ларри умиленно растянул губы в ответ на нестройное «Спа-си-бо-ми-стер-Пробст», и Лэнс, слегка удовлетворенный этим эпизодом, развернулся к детям._ _

__— И что вы на меня смотрите? — строго спросил он. — Разминка! Вперед! Раз-два!_ _

__* * *_ _

__Бобби запнулся о край мата и ссадил щеку и колено, и теперь расхаживал, намазанный обеззараживающей мазью. Хелли продемонстрировала поперечный шпагат, и за это ей аплодировала мама, а Майкл показал отличный вис и на брусьях с опорой на руки, и на кольцах, удержав спину и ноги на одной линии._ _

__Колин раскачался на коне, вытягивая носок практически идеально, но Лэнсу пришлось пару раз хлопнуть его по бедру, которое он удерживал неправильно. Натали под пристальным отцовским взглядом не смогла выполнить ни одного упражнения, и Лэнсу стало ее немного жаль. А еще ему стало жаль себя, потому что после такого выступления девочку могли забрать из школы и отдать в другое место. Для девочки, несомненно, это было бы лучшим выходом, но для кошелька Лэнса — нет. Но думать об этом Лэнс сейчас не желал, потому что самое главное, что этот чертов день подходил к концу, пусть на часах и была всего половина третьего._ _

__Несомненной звездой сегодняшней показательной тренировки стала Люси. Эта девочка показала не всё, на что была способна, но даже той части, что она продемонстрировала, хватило, чтобы Ларри, задумчиво взирая на нее, принял такое нужное Лэнсу решение._ _

__— Такер, — сказал он, пока родители собирали своих отпрысков и постепенно покидали зал. Лэнс обратился в слух, с таким тщанием этого не показывая, что от напряжения даже заболела голова. — Эта девочка, как ее..._ _

__— Какая? — спросил он равнодушно, и Ларри хмыкнул._ _

__— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о каком ребенке я говорю, Такер, — прибил его к полу Ларри только одним своим тоном, и Лэнс, торжествуя, посмотрел на Люси, которая, улыбаясь и потряхивая хвостиками (о чем думали ее родители, отпуская на тренировку с _хвостиками_ ), разговаривала с довольной Хелли, державшей маму за руку._ _

__— Это Люси, — ровным голосом сказал Лэнс. — Люси Тэйлор. Она способная._ _

__— Не то слово, — согласился Ларри. — Сделай из нее конфетку, и ты вернешься в большой спорт. Есть девочки, которым не помешал бы такой тренер как ты, — добавил он, — но при условии, что ты удержишь член в штанах._ _

__— Удержу, — холодно ответил Лэнс. Ларри скривил губы, окидывая его неприязненным взглядом, и Лэнс в который раз с удивлением подумал: как странно, что у такого некрасивого отца получился такой симпатичный сын._ _

__— Знал бы ты силу моих сомнений, Такер, — предупреждающе заговорил Ларри. — Ты бы себя сейчас так не вёл._ _

__— Если бы ты мог обойтись без меня, Ларри, тебя бы сейчас здесь не было, — в тон ему ответил Лэнс и улыбнулся, махнув рукой попрощавшейся с ним Хелли. Люси побежала переодеваться, и Ларри проводил ее взглядом._ _

__— Я даю тебе шанс, Такер. Делаешь из нее победительницу местных соревнований с итоговым переводом на другой уровень — возвращаешься, не делаешь — остаешься здесь._ _

__— Договорились, — кивнул Лэнс и, усмехнувшись, протянул ладонь, уже зная ответную реакцию: — По рукам, мистер Пробст?_ _

__— Иди к черту, Такер, — процедил Ларри и пожал ему руку. — До встречи, — буркнул он и поспешно покинул школу, напоследок хлопнув дверью._ _

__— Всего тебе самого, сука, наилучшего, — гневно раздув ноздри, выругался Лэнс и вытер руку о штаны. Ладонь была влажная, и Ларри наверняка это почувствовал. А значит, понял, как сильно он волновался, всячески этого не показывая. Чертов Ларри. Лэнс не виноват, что тот вырастил гея, в конце-то концов._ _

__— Все в порядке? — раздалось сбоку, и Лэнс рывком повернул голову на голос. Джейк стоял в двух футах от него и выглядел немного взволнованным и в то же время донельзя довольным. Гордым, сказал бы Лэнс, если бы мог сейчас соображать. На него накатили усталость и облегчение, а потому сейчас следить за языком он не мог._ _

__— Все просто зашибись, — сказал он, ссутулившись. Джейк ободряюще ему улыбнулся, держа в руках детскую курточку, и Ланс подумал, что, конечно же, тот, как и все присутствовавшие сегодня взрослые, пришел сюда с ребенком._ _

__— По мне, все прошло отлично, — выдохнул Джейк и набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы продолжить, как точно в этот момент из раздевалки выбежала Люси, держа в руках маленький рюкзачок._ _

__— Эта девочка, — не думая, заговорил Лэнс, перебив Джейка, — приведет меня к успеху. Мне нужно довести ее до соревнований, на которых она возьмет первое место, и тогда я выберусь из этого чертова города и навсегда отсюда уеду. — Джейк ничего ему не ответил, но Лэнс не обратил на тишину никакого внимания, восторженно наблюдая за Люси. — Ты не знаешь, кто ее родители? Мне нужно добиться от них разрешения на дополнительные тренировки..._ _

__— Дядя Джейк! — воскликнула Люси, подбежав к ним и обняв Джейка за пояс. — Тебе понравилось?_ _

__— Ты была великолепна, — напряженно улыбнулся тот девочке и деревянным голосом добавил: — Ты многому научилась. Я тобой очень горжусь. Ты большая-большая молодец._ _

__— Это все тренер Такер, — рассмеялась она, светясь от похвалы._ _

__— Ага, — коротко отозвался Джейк, протягивая ей куртку. — Давай-ка, надевай и пойдем, нам пора._ _

__— Джейк... — со смешком заговорил Лэнс, но тот даже на него не посмотрел. Лэнсу хватало ума понимать, что где-то что-то пошло не так, но он, хоть убей, не видел, где напортачил. Джейк так выразительно отморозился, что у Лэнса самого по коже побежали мерзкие мурашки. Он попробовал снова: — Джейк, у нее большое будущее..._ _

__— Какое было у Мэгги Таунсенд? — равнодушно поинтересовался тот, дожидаясь, пока Люси соберется, и держа в руках ее разноцветную шапку с огромным помпоном. — Очень заманчиво._ _

__— Джейк..._ _

__— До свидания, тренер Такер, — твердо сказал Джейк, схватив Люси за руку. — До встречи в понедельник._ _

__— До свидания, тренер Такер, — весело сказала девочка. — Вы сегодня тоже большой молодец! Ведь правда же, дядя Джейк?_ _

__— Ага, — повторил тот. — Просто зашибись какой._ _

__Не обернувшись, Джейк увел Люси из школы, и Лэнс, оставшись в зале совершенно один, растерянно посмотрел им вслед. Кажется, он только что что-то испортил, и не мог сообразить, как же это исправить._ _

__А главное, надо ли._ _

__* * *_ _

__Поначалу Джейк не лез из головы, но спустя пару часов Лэнс успешно справился с этой проблемой, и в мыслях осталось только легкое неприятное ощущение собственного идиотизма. За это время он успел прибраться в зале — расставить стулья, вернуть на места подушки и расставленные для показательной тренировки снаряды — и теперь с тяжелым сердцем направлялся домой. К его чести, он не забыл взять из журнала номера родителей Люси, логично предположив, что мнение дяди учитываться не будет, когда на кону стоит привлекательное золотое будущее дочери. Джейк, конечно, мог бы сунуться к ним с этой историей о Таунсенд, но Лэнс был уверен, что тот не опустится до такой ерунды._ _

__Разговор состоялся вечером, и Стефани, мама Люси, клятвенно пообещала подумать над этим щедрым предложением и поговорить с Биллом, супругом, за ужином. Лэнс расписал все в наилучших красках, не упомянув возможные риски и опасные травмы (зачем пугать родителей), и уверил Стефани, что доведет девочку до олимпийского золота, что будет дневать и ночевать с мыслями о том, как прекрасна будет Люси с медалью на пьедестале. Языком он работать умел, что ни говори. Стефани совершенно точно повелась._ _

__В понедельник Лэнсу позвонил Билл, чтобы дать добро на дополнительные тренировки наедине с дочерью, и они назначили первое занятие на вечер вторника._ _

__Заняв оставшееся до занятий время завтраком, а потом и работой над собственным телом, Лэнс практически не заметил, как пролетело время, и оторвался от брусьев только за десять минут до прихода Люси. Он успел вытереть пот с лица и даже сменить футболку и переодеть трико на свободные тренировочные штаны, когда за окном послышался шум машины и вскоре хлопнули дверцы. Две. Лэнс выглянул из тренерской, вытираясь влажным полотенцем, и остановился, озадаченно уставившись на веселую Люси и настолько равнодушного, что даже сурового Джейка. Он подтолкнул племянницу в спину, направив ее в раздевалку, и Лэнс, криво ухмыльнувшись, внезапно все понял._ _

__Он размеренной вальяжной походкой приблизился к Джейку, который смотрел за его плечо, и с каплей презрения в голосе произнес:_ _

__— Ей всего семь. Не надо считать меня таким чудовищем. Это даже, знаешь ли, обидно._ _

__— Тебе ли говорить об обиде, Такер, — холодно ответил Джейк, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице. Он прошел мимо Лэнса, бросил вещи на пустую скамью и уселся на нее, оставаясь все таким же отмороженным придурком._ _

__— Я вот сейчас не понял, _Дженсен_ , — в тон ему отреагировал Лэнс, сощурившись. — У тебя какие-то проблемы?_ _

__— Нет, у меня все зашибись, — пожал плечами Джейк и достал из сумки планшет. Люси выбежала из раздевалки (какого черта она так быстро переоделась), и Лэнс, разрываясь между долгом и непонятками, замешкался. Джейк поднял глаза, оторвавшись от планшета, и Лэнс честно, совершенно правдиво вздрогнул всем телом, увидев перед собой далеко не того милого легкомысленного Джейка, а кого-то значительно внушительнее и опаснее. У него засосало под ложечкой, а Джейк, не отводя от него своего дурацкого взгляда, сказал: — Я посижу на тренировке, хорошо._ _

__Джейк предпочел не использовать вопросительную интонацию._ _

__Лэнс сглотнул и повернулся к Люси.__

__**Январь** _ _

__Казалось бы — вот тебе и новый (20..) год, вот тебе и рождественские праздники, вот тебе и каникулы в школе, и не видать целую неделю никаких детей и недовольных рож. Да только Лэнс вместо того, чтобы радоваться выпавшей на его долю передышке, нешуточно изумлялся тому, как незаметно пролетел декабрь, буквально стершись из его жизни._  
_

__После ужасно тяжелого месяца Лэнс отчаянно походил на небезызвестного лиса (ну, на ту жертву таксидермиста) и даже по утрам сидел на кровати точно с таким же безнадежным видом. Иногда он пытался воскресить в памяти хоть какой-нибудь день, но все, абсолютно все они скомкались в единую неприглядную массу. Впрочем, Лэнс понимал почему: простые тренировки с детьми, индивидуальные тренировки с Люси, разработка программы выступления на соревнованиях в Конкорде, которые должны были состояться в апреле, постоянный нервяк из-за этого чертова злобного брауни (не печеньки, а ирландского домового), вросшего в несчастную скамейку своей задницей и испепелявшего его взглядом, нацеленным точно промеж лопаток, будто у Лэнса там была приделана четкая мишень._ _

__И порядком пугало, как охотно Джейк эту мишень высматривал._ _

__Ну да фиг бы с ним, с этим Джейком. Гораздо печальнее было, что Лэнсу пришлось отмечать Рождество в полнейшем одиночестве, потому что он не заметил, как быстро подобрался праздник, и не успел купить билеты на самолет, чтобы повидаться с родителями. Поэтому ему пришлось ограничиться разговорами по скайпу с отцом и матерью, которые не оценили его вымотанного вида и строго-настрого велели больше спать и меньше работать. Ха-ха-ха, вот только если бы это было возможно, милая мама! Это ни хрена не было возможно, потому что, пусть Люси и была прекрасным материалом для работы, она также оставалась и маленькой девочкой, у которой что-то не получалось, которой нужно было помогать и к которой нужно было _прикасаться_ под прицелом глаз ее прекрасного доброго дядюшки. Эта фигня тоже нервировала будь здоров, и Лэнс возвращался с индивидуальных тренировок более усталым, чем после тренировок простых, с обычными, не настолько способными детьми._ _

__Которые тоже требовали внимания. Как и их родители._ _

__Даже миссис Стоун, заразившая его мандавошками, и та строила ему глазки, думая, наверное, что он забыл тот позорный визит к врачу и запах лечебного шампуня. Так вот тебе откровение, миссис Стоун: ни хрена Лэнс не забыл. Лэнс Такер не забывает таких вещей._ _

__Рождество на диване. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лэнс — Лэнс, мать твою, Такер! — когда-нибудь будет отмечать этот праздник в абсолютном одиночестве, и никто, ни одна жалкая душонка из жалкого числа знакомых в этом городишке (особенно одна конкретная душонка с котом Мефистофелем) не подумает о том, что его можно бы и пригласить к себе. Поэтому вот что составляло ему компанию в тот вечер: бутылка вина и «Эта замечательная жизнь» — ее крутили по всем каналам в разное время, и поэтому к трем часам утра Лэнс уже знал наизусть все диалоги из фильма._ _

__Хотя соседки по этажу (да по дому, Лэнс, по дому, зачем такое скрывать) настойчиво зазывали его к себе, манили, можно сказать, накрашенными губами и завитыми волосами, привлекали запахами запеканок и прочих варварски вкусных блюд, но Лэнс не поддался. Но вы же понимаете, почему Лэнс предпочел одиночество и вино компании развеселых пьяных старушек?_ _

__Поэтому — да, после разговора с родителями и пяти просмотров «Этой замечательной жизни» Ланс попросту завалился спать, чтобы наутро проснуться с больной головой и пообещать себе больше никогда не пить. Выполнив обязательную программу, он остался дома, попивая протеиновый коктейль вприкуску с приготовленной на пару индейкой, и охотно выпал из жизни на несчастные семь дней рождественских каникул. Да только все хорошее имеет тенденцию заканчиваться, а значит, и тренировки возобновились в том же режиме, который после перерыва показался особенно зверским._ _

__В отличие от смены года расписание Лэнса не поменялось, и потому Джейк приходил вместе с Люси всё с той же поразительной стабильностью. Хотя Лэнс был уверен: введи он любые изменения, этот злобный брауни стопроцентно под них подстроился бы._ _

__Он, конечно, привык заниматься в этом напряжении, когда каждое его действие сопровождалось еле слышным, но тем не менее заметным сопением, обещающим грозную кару и жестокую смерть за любое неосторожное движение в сторону девочки. Но разве можно было объяснить этому чрезмерно заботливому переростку в лиловой футболке с петуньями, что у Лэнса нет никаких недобрых помыслов в адрес Люси, за исключением желания выбраться из болота за ее счет? Однако Джейк сидел на своей проклятой скамейке, которая приветливо поскрипывала, встречаясь с его задом, и пялился в свой планшет каждый чертов раз, когда Лэнс на него оборачивался. А Лэнс на него оборачивался, только когда пристальное наблюдение начинало нешуточно нервировать, и вместо битвы испепеляющих взглядов получал опущенную макушку. И вот как было с этим жить?_ _

__Однажды он не выдержал. На самом деле не выдержал, потому что, запнувшись на ровном месте, едва не влетел носом в бревно. Кому бы он потом такой сдался, с разбитым, а то и сломанным и безнадежно искривленным носом? Однажды он уже прибегал к пластической хирургии, и повторять опыт не хотелось. Частая пластика никого до добра не доводила, вспомнить хотя бы Майкла Джексона (пусть земля ему будет пухом) или посмотреть на Донателлу Версаче._ _

__Поэтому он выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями и усмиряя гнев (а со скамьи так отчетливо транслировалось «да-да?», что гнев только разгорался), и, с улыбкой повернувшись к Джейку, спросил:_ _

__— Ты постоянно тут сидишь. Тебя с работы не выгонят пинком под зад?_ _

__— Не, я на удалёнке, — отмахнулся от него Джейк, даже не подняв взгляд, и Лэнсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как, скрипнув зубами, начать внимательнее смотреть себе под ноги._ _

__Потом несколько дней все было в порядке, и Люси определенно двигалась с хорошей скоростью, иногда даже удивляя своим прогрессом, и Лэнс буквально спал и видел, как Ларри с тщательно скрываемой злостью будет пожимать ему руку за очередное золото, полученное на Олимпиаде. Лэнс не будет иметь к нему никакого отношения — и в то же время эта медаль станет полностью его заслугой, станет платой за его переезд в Пэмброук, за бессонные ночи и тренировки под пристальным убийственным наблюдением чересчур бдительного дядюшки Джейка Дженсена._ _

__Ларри даже понятия не имеет, сколько он задолжал Лэнсу._ _

__Ларри никогда не сможет расплатиться._ _

__Лэнс сделает все, чтобы Ларри об этом пожалел._ _

__Люси вдруг потеряла равновесие, и Лэнс, мгновенно среагировав, подставил руки. Девочка упала точно ему в объятия, и он по наитию тут же обернулся на Джейка, который вовсе не испепелял его взглядом, а всего лишь строго смотрел, как он ставит Люси на пол и после помогает забраться обратно на бревно._ _

__— Следи за равновесием, — сказал Лэнс, игнорируя Джейка. — Ставь стопу посередине бревна. У тебя три дюйма ширины, этого достаточно, чтобы развернуться и выполнить кувырок назад. Я держу тебя, — добавил он и прижал ладонь к спине Люси. Та бесстрашно перевернулась, опираясь на его поддержку, и приземлилась точно на бревно, расставив руки в стороны и чуть согнув колени. — Молодец! — похвалил ее Лэнс, довольный успехом. Люси устало выдохнула и благодарно улыбнулась._ _

__Джейк, молча сидя на своей скамье, никак не прокомментировал произошедшее. Лэнс сначала подумал, что тот ничего не видел, но поверить в это не мог: прицел между лопаток по-прежнему горел как ожог. Глупости, конечно, разве глаза могут обжигать? Но когда-то Лэнс вообще не допускал, что можно _чувствовать_ взгляды, а теперь, гляди-ка, места себе не находит, как кот с намагниченным воздушным шариком на спине._ _

__Какая потрясающая аналогия._ _

__Джейк откашлялся, и Лэнс предпринял еще одну попытку установить контакт. Наблюдая за Люси, которая выполняла растяжку на матах, он негромко спросил:_ _

__— Как поживает твой кот?_ _

__Он не особо рассчитывал на ответ, если по-честному, но тишина в эфире его порядком уже достала. Он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему не хватало тех телефонных разговоров — точнее, монологов или даже моноспекталей, в главной роли в которых был Джейк, а суфлировал ему Мефистофель. И два месяца этой молчаливой беззвучной ерунды могли заставить одичать кого угодно. Поэтому почему бы не спросить о коте? Особенно если о племяннице говорить было нельзя, а то, чего доброго, его будет ждать иск о домогательствах к девочке семи лет._ _

__Думать об этом было грустно, но необходимо._ _

__Джейк поднял голову, отвлекаясь от планшета, и задумчиво покусал губу, словно бы размышляя над ответом. Ох ты, надо же, кто бы мог подумать, до Лэнса снизошли._ _

__— Нормально. Его я тебе на тренировки не отдам, не надейся._ _

__— Да я... — растерялся Лэнс и, помедлив, буквально махнул рукой на Джейка, как тот вдруг снова активизировался и добавил:_ _

__— Недавно погрыз провода на компе._ _

__— Его током не ударило? — неожиданно обеспокоившись, спросил Лэнс._ _

__— Нет, он сначала вытащил их из розетки. Он умный кот._ _

__— Даже слишком, — вырвалось у Лэнса, отчего Джейк хмуро на него посмотрел и снова закопался в свой чертов планшет._ _

__Зазвонил телефон, и Лэнс, воспользовавшись этим как предлогом сбежать от неловкого молчания, скрылся в тренерской. По ту сторону вызова оказался служащий банка, оповестивший о том, что ему необходимо появиться в офисе и подписать несколько бумаг, и Лэнс, распрощавшись с молодым человеком, вернулся обратно в зал. Люси, сидя на мате по-турецки, о чем-то весело щебетала с Джейком, который ей улыбался и что-то шутливо отвечал, и Лэнс будто врезался в стену, резко остановившись в дверях._ _

__— На сегодня всё, — сказал он, отмерев, и Люси, обернувшись на него, кивнула и подскочила с такой резвостью, будто в ней остались силы еще на несколько полноценных тренировок. Она убежала в раздевалку, дверь за ней закрылась, и Лэнс перевел взгляд на Джейка. И вот они наедине. И как себя вести? Было бы неплохо восстановить какую-никакую дружескую атмосферу, но для этого ему требовалось... извиниться? Или что? Для начала не помешало бы узнать, где и когда он напортачил, но для этого тоже нужно было поговорить с Джейком. А Джейк совершенно определенно отказывался с ним говорить. И этот заколдованный, закольцованный, замкнутый круг его порядком уже заколебал._ _

__Лэнс склонил голову к плечу и, скрестив руки, оперся бедрами на бревно. Под ягодицами было жестко, и угол неприятно впивался в нежное место, поэтому, скрывая дискомфорт, Лэнс еще и ноги скрестил, закрываясь от неприятной ситуации всеми возможными способами. Джейк, разумеется, это заметил и неопределенно хмыкнул. Лэнс и бровью не повел, дожидаясь, когда Люси переоденется и эта семейка выметется из его школы до следующей тренировки. А сам он поедет в свою квартиру. На любимый диван. Может быть, позвонит маме._ _

__Когда он вернется в Лос-Анджелес, то должен будет самолично плюнуть в рожи всем, кто называл себя его друзьями. После такого безжалостного игнорирования в Пэмброуке никому не могло быть прощения._ _

__О, нет, ему опять становилось себя жаль._ _

__Просто смешно._ _

__— ...сы, — вмешалось в его мысли, и Лэнс, нахмурившись, повернул голову на звук._ _

__— Что? — спросил он, внимательно смотря на Джейка, который повязывал Люси шарф._ _

__— Тофи вчера опалил себе усы, сунувшись на плиту к сковороде с карбонарой, — повторил Джейк и поднял на него взгляд. — Брови тоже опалил. Теперь они у него кудрявые и воняют паленой шерстью._ _

__— Ого, — сказал Лэнс._ _

__— Хорошего вечера, — кивнул ему Джейк, и они с Люси ушли. Дверь за ними закрылась, и Лэнс, быстро наведя порядок в зале, оделся и, погасив везде свет, вышел на улицу. Повсюду лежал свежевыпавший снег; на ступеньках остались следы двух людей — маленькие и большие. Лэнс посмотрел на них с неожиданной теплотой, потом, опомнившись, скривил рот и решительным шагом преодолел несчастные двадцать футов до своей замерзшей машины. На лобовом стекле было нарисовано кривое сердечко, и детская рука приписала: «Спасибо, т. Л.». Лэнс занес руку, чтобы это смести, но остановился и, сложив кисть в кулак, убрал в карман, оставив все как есть._ _

__В конце концов, для очистки лобовых стекол существовали дворники.__

__**Февраль** _ _

__Приближающаяся весна потихоньку согревала воздух, пусть на улице до сих пор и была зверская холодина. Жителям Пэмброука морозы были нипочем: дети охотно резвились в снегу, катались с горок, часами торчали на улице, зачастую к ним присоединялись родители, и за окном квартиры Лэнса начинались нешуточные снежковые бои из-за ледяных крепостей. В такие дни он с радостью предвкушал завтрашние поездки на работу, где оказывался занят точно до времени, когда гулявшая ребятня разбегалась по домам, отогреваться и ужинать. Счастливый детский смех — что могло быть отвратительнее?.. Несчастный детский плач — вот что могло; плач, который периодически раздавался и на тренировках, и на улице, и вообще преследовал его вместе с воплями и надоевшими вопросами._  
_

__«Тренер Такер, я правильно делаю?»_ _

__«Тренер Такер, я не могу развернуться, помогите!»_ _

__«Тренер Такер, я всё расскажу маме!»_ _

__Да говори, черт бы тебя побрал._ _

__Эти нытики, эти слабаки и их родители, заставляющие детей заниматься нелюбимым делом. Эти жалобы: «Хелли сказала, что ей больно, как вы смеете!..». А в спорте не бывает приятно, спорт — это всегда боль, всегда испытание и постоянная битва с самим собой. Не существовало ни одного здорового спортсмена, миссис-мама-Хелли, у каждого, у совершенно каждого были порванные связки, выломанные суставы, стертые диски. Если бы можно было прислушаться к скелетам, то люди услышали бы ужасающий скрип уставших костей и стоны растянутых и забитых мышц. И бесконечный плач измученного организма._ _

__Лэнсу тоже приходилось принимать ледяные ванны. Он перетягивал колени, бинтовал щиколотки и запястья, занимался через силу, падая и поднимаясь, и только сам Господь Бог уберег его от травм, которые навсегда перечеркнули бы его карьеру._ _

__А эти дети. Эти бестолковые дети. Эти рыдающие, жалующиеся девочки и мальчики, только-только вступившие на путь большого спорта, и их чертовы родители, пожелавшие воспитать в семье именитого спортсмена, чтобы прославиться и срубить деньжат. Эти чертовы родители, которые отдали своих детей заниматься через боль, чтобы воплотить собственные амбиции и осуществить нереализованные мечты._ _

__Иногда Лэнс ненавидел своих._ _

__Потом, конечно, одумывался, бил себя по щекам и все такое. Потому что где бы он сейчас был, если бы отец не отвел его в спортивную секцию? Работал бы продавцом подержанных автомобилей, как дядя Билл? А так он знаменит, привлекателен, сексуален, добился в жизни высот и обосновался до самого конца своих дней в миниатюрном Пэмброуке. Вот такая восхитительная у него жизнь!_ _

__На самом деле, во всем был виноват февраль. За эти полгода жизни в чертовом Нью-Гэмпшире Лэнс воочию увидел, насколько мало у него близких людей, как легко те, кого он называл друзьями, вычеркнули его из своих жизней, едва ему стоило попасть в опалу. И самое паршивое было в том, что Лэнс и сам не знал, как бы он поступил, оказавшись на их месте. Вот, допустим, если бы Конни Смита сослали в какой-нибудь Хренброук, стал бы он ему звонить? Навестил бы? Или не оторвался бы от своих дел, сам себе выдавая отговорки и оправдания? Он бы прекрасно жил без этой правды о себе, спасибо большое._ _

__Февраль, этот самый холодный месяц, самый дурацкий месяц в году, всегда выворачивал его жизнь наизнанку, и все начинало казаться гораздо хуже, чем было на самом деле._ _

__И всё правда было не настолько плохо, как говорило его настроение, и в рабочем, и, ну, в дружеском плане. С конца рождественских каникул прошел месяц, дети начали показывать какие-никакие, но результаты, и кого-то из них вполне можно было вытащить на уровень получше, дотянуть до региональных или даже национальных соревнований. Люси, конечно, не шла ни в какое сравнение с ними — этой девочке грозила Олимпиада, и не одна, потому что возраст позволял._ _

__С Джейком они, конечно, больше не разговаривали так, как прежде, и о телефонных беседах Лэнсу пришлось забыть, но теперь они хотя бы регулярно здоровались и перекидывались фразочками, как настоящие культурные люди, делясь мнением о погоде и просмотренных накануне фильмах. Джейк иногда спрашивал об успехах племянницы, но в этом не было нужды, потому что со стороны было прекрасно видно, как хороша Люси._ _

__Лэнс очень надеялся, что она вытащит его отсюда. И нужно было дождаться апреля, чтобы Ларри подох от злобы и не смог его больше держать в этом аду._ _

__В преддверии четырнадцатого февраля весь город запестрел розовыми и красными сердечками. Отовсюду зазвучали романтические песни, на витринах всех малочисленных кофеен (Лэнсу пришлось на время отказаться от кафе рядом со своим домом с той милой девушкой за барной стойкой) появились радостные посыпанные блестками объявления, что в День Икс посетителей +1 ждет подарок-сюрприз, или бесплатное пирожное каждому, или пара чашек кофе бонусом, или еще какая ерунда. Лэнс сбил все ноги, разыскивая что-то нейтральное, но ему все равно пришлось сдаться и войти в наименее осердечкованное помещение за законной порцией кофеина._ _

__Он переживал, что его ждало в сам День Икс, — как назло, накануне у него была тренировка с остальными, и безопаснее было отсидеться дома. Романтически настроенные матери, покинутые мужьями на этот вечер (или покинутые навсегда, что, конечно, грустно и печально, особенно для незаинтересованного Лэнса) наверняка засыплют его настойчивыми предложениями скрасить одиночество друг друга этим восхитительным вечером. И Лэнсу было интересно: как эти матери собирались объяснять своим детям его присутствие, когда те утром застукают его в доме? Или они планировали использовать его как живой фаллоимитатор для удовлетворения физических нужд и выгнать в ночь? Спасибо большое, Лэнс уже однажды удовлетворил одну, и повторять не хотелось. Шампунь от лобковых вшей до сих пор стоял на полке в ванной, напоминая, что не все спонтанные решения приводят к хорошему результату._ _

__Плохо было то, что Лэнс, в принципе, был бы не против с кем-нибудь переспать, потому что собственная рука уже наскучила и не помешало бы сбросить напряжение с привлекательной женщиной. Но идти куда-то с целью познакомиться для секса?.. Ему, Лэнсу Такеру? Нет уж, извольте. Рисковать здоровьем из-за физиологии? Теперь Лэнс предпочитал дуть на воду. Венерические заболевания — это вам не шутка. А маленький городок — и того печальнее._ _

__Хотя оставался еще Конкорд, доехать до которого было раз плюнуть, и там-то у него наверняка получилось бы подцепить в клубе кого-нибудь. Если использовать резинки (раньше он так и делал, но оказалось, они не от всего защищают), то можно и попробовать._ _

__А можно было еще немного подержать целибат и загнуться от переизбытка спермы в организме. Почему бы и нет, собственно. Протянул же он полгода, поэтому что для него еще пара месяцев до возвращения в Лос-Анджелес, где красотки на любой вкус будут ждать его с распростертыми объятиями?_ _

__В конце концов, в интернете очень много порно._ _

__Как-то грустно, что Лэнс Такер думал о порно в День Святого Валентина, когда изголодавшиеся женщины будут готовы впустить его в свою постель, да не по одному разу._ _

__Что же с тобой произошло, Такер?_ _

__* * *_ _

__Люси прекрасно держала равновесие. Люси прекрасно чувствовала пространство. Люси не переставала радовать Лэнса, и даже бессмысленный праздник не так сильно вторгался в мозг, как мог бы, не отвлеки его сегодняшняя тренировка. В зале не было ни одного сердечка, и, хоть на столе в тренерской и валялась кучка открыток от всех его учениц (даже Люси, даже Люси его подвела, ну как она могла), никто бы в мире не смог бы подумать, что Лэнс Такер имел отношение ко Дню Святого Валентина._ _

__Тренировки с Люси, к слову, теперь были почти приятными. С тех пор, как они с Джейком зарыли топор войны (не то что бы Лэнс знал, из-за чего тот был вырыт), атмосфера в зале стала лучше. Напряжение ушло, и он перестал бояться сделать неверный шаг, хотя по-прежнему старался как можно меньше прикасаться к Люси. Мало ли что. Джейк, как оказалось, хранил в секрете свои темные стороны, и временами был непредсказуемым, но вернуть его расположение оказалось самым правильным поступком за последние несколько месяцев._ _

__И Лэнс был бы рад услышать очередную историю про Мефистофеля, вечером, по телефону, с непосредственным участием главной звезды рассказа — с мурлыканьем, мяуканьем и громкими криками исцарапанного Джейка. И чтобы Джейк отвлекался от разговора, чтобы отругать кота, и чтобы кот выпрашивал ласку, потираясь о щетину Джейка, и чтобы тот потом отплевывался от попавшей в рот шерсти. Это каждый раз было очень смешно._ _

__Но Джейк ему не звонил._ _

__Тот постоянно ковырялся в планшете, периодически поднимая глаза на них с Люси, и требовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы не посмотреть в ответ. Лэнс не хотел наткнуться на равнодушный взгляд (конец зимы в этот раз оказался таким тяжелым, что подобное было бы непросто перенести), а показать, что его вообще каким-то боком волнует, смотрит ли на него Джейк, было категорически нельзя. Джейк продолжал его наказывать за какой-то проступок, а Лэнс продолжал вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. В конце концов, если у Джейка были какие-то проблемы, так ему с ними и разбираться. Не Лэнсу же лезть в его голову с расспросами и выяснениями._ _

__Или Лэнсу?_ _

__Эти чертовы человеческие отношения._ _

__Что ж, по крайней мере, они разговаривали._ _

__Оторвавшись от планшета, Джейк откинулся на стену и расслабился, ссутулившись. Люси отвлеклась и тут же потеряла равновесие, взвизгнула и упала с бревна на маты, чудом не ушибившись. Лэнс потер лоб и устало улыбнулся, мимоходом глянув на часы. До конца тренировки было чуть меньше часа, а Люси уже устала. Они сегодня плодотворно позанимались, и Лэнс рассеянно подумывал усложнить некоторые упражнения, чтобы девочка развивала свой потенциал._ _

__Люси забралась обратно на бревно, и Лэнс уверенным движением выставил ей стопы. Она выпрямила спину, прогнулась в пояснице и, расставив руки, сделала переворот назад, приземлившись на бревно и даже не покачнувшись. Лэнс выдохнул: он помнил, как выступала Хоуп, как повредила ногу, и, хоть Лэнс инстинктивно и подставлял руки, чтобы уберечь Люси от падения, это в любом случае ее бы не спасло._ _

__Он снова посмотрел на часы. С прошлого раза не прошло и минуты._ _

__— Мне кажется, или ты куда-то спешишь? — спросил Джейк, вдруг оказавшись прямо за спиной, и Лэнс вздрогнул. Люси выпрямилась, заметив, что он отвлекся, и принялась тянуться, стоя на бревне. — Если что, Люси не очень расстроится, если сегодня закончим пораньше, — улыбнулся Джейк и наклонился прямо к уху Ланса, говоря вполголоса: — Ей мальчик валентинку прислал, они сегодня должны погулять._ _

__Люси его, разумеется, услышала._ _

__— Дядя Джейк! — возмущенно воскликнула она и пригрозила тому кулаком. Лэнс удержал лицо. — Это же личное! Нельзя о таком говорить!_ _

__— Да почему же, — довольно рассмеялся Джейк, и Люси потянулась к нему через Лэнса и, гневно сощурившись, все-таки стукнула его в плечо. — Ай! О, Господи, как больно! Я не вынесу этой муки!_ _

__— Дядя Джейк, ты дурак, — спокойно сказала Люси. Лэнс посмотрел на нее с уважением и, сдерживая смех, и кивком головы отпустил с занятия. Люси, покрасневшая от неловкости, радостно улыбнулась и, слетев с бревна, скрылась за дверью._ _

__— Я не дурак, — надув губы, сообщил Лэнсу Джейк._ _

__— Нет, конечно, — уверил его Лэнс. И не удержался: — А ты никуда не спешишь?_ _

__— Не терпится меня спровадить? — хмыкнул Джейк._ _

__— Да как ты можешь такое говорить, — покачал головой Лэнс. — Просто беспокоюсь о твоем свидании. Вдруг тебя девушка ждет? Или парень. Кто-нибудь? А ты тут пропадаешь._ _

__— Я тут не пропадаю, — поправил его Джейк и, скрестив руки на груди, оперся бедром о бревно. Лэнс, не отставая, принял ту же самую позу. — Я тут веду наблюдение за объектом с целью выяснения намерений относительно моего родственника._ _

__— И как они, эти наблюдения? Есть результаты? — скучающим тоном спросил Лэнс, рассматривая клетки на рубашке Джейка._ _

__Чертовски сильно хотелось узнать ответ._ _

__Джейк упорно молчал._ _

__Лэнс выдохнул, вдруг перестав задерживать дыхание, и разочарованно скривился. Джейк ухмыльнулся:_ _

__— Пока без подозрений._ _

__— Так что насчет девушки? Не опаздываешь ли ты на свидание? А то даже Люси встречается сегодня с мальчиком. Не сидишь же ты один? — Вопросы, как назло, сыпались один за другим, и было похоже, что у Лэнса просто сорвало резьбу: он столько времени провел, просто перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами, что теперь не мог поверить в свое счастье — ему было разрешено интересоваться чем-то помимо кота._ _

__— Не девушки, — сказал Джейк. — Сегодня я провожу время со слегка взбалмошным парнем, он меня бесит, но в основном нравится._ _

__— О, — отозвался Лэнс._ _

__— А ты? Неужели в одиночестве?_ _

__— Почему в одиночестве, — улыбнулся Лэнс. Признаваться в таком не хотелось, но и делать вид, что все зашибись, уже попросту не было сил. В конце концов, Джейк явно прекрасно знал, что у него никого нет — эти чертовы маленькие городки. Наверняка Джейк умел узнавать информацию у местных старушек и сплетниц. А может, новости ему и вовсе приносили голуби. — Если у тебя есть интернет, то ты не одинок._ _

__— Ну..._ _

__— Я рад, что у тебя кто-то появился, — поспешил перебить его Лэнс. — Это хорошо, когда есть близкий человек._ _

__— Это да, — согласился Джейк и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Пауза грозила затянуться, потому что Лэнс не испытывал особого желания поддерживать разговор — новость о свидании Джейка выбила его из колеи. Джейк, видимо, тоже не мог найти нужную тему для продолжения болтовни (если вообще искал), и они стояли вдвоем, не смотря друг на друга, вплоть до появления веселой Люси._ _

__— До свидания, Люси, Джейк, — поспешил попрощаться он, не глядя на Джейка. — Счастливого Дня Святого Валентина._ _

__Джейк потянулся к нему, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лэнс ловко вышел из опасной зоны, скрывшись в тренерской. Люси задала какой-то вопрос, Джейк рассеянно на него ответил, и вскоре хлопнула дверь._ _

__Спустя два часа, когда свидание Джейка, по прикидкам Лэнса, было в самом разгаре, на телефон упало сообщение с фотографией кота с неровными усами и бровями. Кот смотрел хмуро, вгрызаясь в исцарапанную руку с неаккуратными ногтями, и на фото была надпись: «Привет тебе от того взбалмошного парня»._ _

__Что ж. Не такой уж сегодня был плохой день._ _

__* * *_ _

__Этот день, четырнадцатое февраля, всегда служил неким мерилом. Четкой линией, после пересечения которой настроение начинало улучшаться, а упадок сил постепенно сходил на нет. В этот раз даже появилась энергия не только добираться до дома, но и даже вполне себе заглядывать на огонек к симпатичной официантке во время ее смены. Лэнс теперь периодически заезжал в то кафе около своего дома, заказывал огромную кружку кофе без ничего (тут должна быть шутка про «черный, как его душа», но ее не будет) и располагался за столиком в центре зала, так, чтобы его видели все. По телевизору обычно или транслировался матч, или крутилась запись каких-нибудь соревнований, поэтому делать вид, что его никто не интересовал, Лэнсу было легко. Хотя не то чтобы его интересовал футбол._ _

__Расплатившись по счету, он улыбался официантке, по пути задевал своим очарованием еще нескольких девушек и, греясь в лучах их восхищения, выгребался на улицу. Не сказать, что ему хотелось ехать домой, но больше заниматься было нечем._ _

__Как-то раз он даже доехал до Конкорда и сходил в кино, где объелся попкорна. Потом ему пришлось сгонять набранные калории, но в целом поездка вышла очень даже ничего, и он пообещал себеповторить при случае. Было бы хорошо, если бы это удалось делать не в одиночестве, но просить Джейка или ту девицу из кафе составить ему компанию он не хотел. Вдруг они расценят это как намек на что-то большее? Особенно девушка. Они ведь такие странные, эти девушки. А Джейк... Ну, с Джейком они пока не в таких отношениях, чтобы можно было вот так просто взять и пригласить его помотаться по Конкорду в поисках приключений._ _

__А может быть, очень даже в таких._ _

__После того разговора о партнере-коте (Лэнсу до сих пор было неловко думать о том, что он приревновал Джейка к Тофи, прости Господи, и о том, что он в принципе приревновал Джейка) они говорили уже не только о погоде, но и особых изменений в атмосфере их взаимодействия Лэнс не замечал. Джейк улыбался, иногда отпускал шуточки, смеялся над собой и всем, что было вокруг (в общем, вел себя как обычно), но Лэнс понимал, что есть какая-то граница, которую ему не дано перешагнуть. Что раньше, до своего промаха, он мог это сделать, а теперь вокруг этой границы выставили кордоны и за двадцать футов протянули ряды колючей проволоки, обложили все минами, чтобы Лэнс, даже если решится сунуться, подорвался к чертям собачьим. Ходить по минному полю Лэнс не любил. Да ему раньше и не приходилось ходить по минным полям, он как-то ограничивался ромашковыми полянами, где в каждом цветке его ждали приятные впечатления от знакомств с девушками. А теперь поди ж ты. Хочешь сближения с Джейком — шагай в неизвестность._ _

__Лэнс не был уверен, что так уж хотел сближения с Джейком. Тот, конечно, был запоминающимся парнем, привлекательным, и к нему тянуло (довольно сильно), и, если уж совсем по-честному, то Лэнс был бы не прочь подержаться с ним не только за руки, но и за кое-что пониже, но это уже зависело не только от него. А ответа он не чувствовал._ _

__И это тоже бесило._ _

__Вот примерно такие мысли промелькнули у него в голове, пока он, нахмурившись, смотрел на лежавшую в раздевалке забытую игрушку в виде малинового осьминога со стразами на щупальцах и бусинами вместо глаз. У него даже не возникло сомнений, кому этот ужас принадлежал, потому что в памяти в момент всплыло воспоминание, как они с Джейком встретились впервые, на крыльце школы: Джейк искал игрушку племянницы, без которой та не могла заснуть. Видимо, тогда ему удалось ее отыскать, и до сих пор избавиться от нее не получилось. Лэнс признался себе, что искренне сочувствует семье Люси._ _

__Взяв игрушку в руки, Лэнс ощутил в концах всех щупалец маленькие шарики, которые приятно похрустывали, если на них надавить. Стразы переливались от света ламп, и пару раз ему в глаза брызнуло ослепительно-яркими лучиками, и пришлось зажмуриться. На ощупь осьминог был очень даже ничего, и Лэнс с удовольствием помял его в руках, прислушиваясь к шуршанию мягкого наполнителя и шороху шариков._ _

__Лэнс признался себе, что Люси он тоже понимает. Спать с такой игрушкой наверняка было истинным удовольствием: подмять под бок или улечься щекой, обнять крепко и прижать к себе и..._ _

__Конечно, нужно было ее вернуть. На часах было почти девять вечера, и в такое время неприлично разъезжать по гостям (хотя Лэнс не знал точно, как было принято наносить визиты в пригородах), но на минутку заглянуть, наверное, позволялось. Он же не будет напрашиваться на семейный ужин, он просто отдаст игрушку из рук в руки и даже не станет заходить в дом. К тому же все дело в Люси — девочка не сможет спать, а ей необходимо высыпаться для отработки тяжелых тренировок, потому что от их результата напрямую зависела судьба Лэнса. А это значит, что он точно сейчас соберется и поедет домой к Люси._ _

__Журналы в тренерской содержали достаточно личной информации. Узнав адрес, Лэнс вбил его в навигатор (хотя за полгода жизни в Пэмброуке научился здесь ориентироваться) и выехал со стоянки, время от времени бросая осторожные взгляды на лежащего на соседнем сиденье осьминога. Осьминог подмигивал ему бусинами под светом каждого фонаря, мимо которого проезжала машина, и Лэнс по-глупому чувствовал себя увереннее. Ощущение, что он делает хорошее дело, было странным и непривычным. А это, в свою очередь, заставляло его задуматься о том, как он вел себя раньше, если сейчас, всего лишь отвозя игрушку ребенку, который жил в пяти минутах езды от спортивной школы, он чувствовал себя дико._ _

__Выводы напрашивались неутешительные._ _

__Притормозив у аккуратного двухэтажного дома, Лэнс не сразу выбрался из машины. Сначала он сверил адрес и число на красном почтовом ящике (почти фиолетовом зимним вечером в рассеянном свете высоких фонарей), а потом, вцепившись в руль, набирался уверенности, что он не только может это сделать, но и что сделать это необходимо._ _

__На это потребовалось пять минут._ _

__Когда он захлопнул дверь автомобиля, на часах уже было начало десятого. Люси вот-вот могли отправить спать, и тревожить людей в такое время не хотелось, но он заставил себя сделать шаг, затем второй, пересечь тротуар и захрустеть ботинками по снегу, раскиданному по дорожке. Взойдя по ступенькам, Лэнс поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, и уже приготовился сказать: «Добрый вечер, миссис и мистер Тэйлор, Люси забыла игрушку на тренировке», как вдруг ручка провернулась, и в дверном проеме показался не тот человек, которого он планировал увидеть._ _

__— Ты меня преследуешь? — прищурившись, спросил Джейк, и Лэнс закатил глаза._ _

__— Зря я это затеял, — заметил он, качнув головой. Джейк подался вперед, протягивая руку, Лэнс отшатнулся, оступился, потеряв опору, и свалился с крыльца в снег, чудом не разбив голову о перила._ _

__— Это точно, — подумав, согласился Джейк, скрестив руки на груди и смотря на него сверху вниз. — Приезжать в дома людей и падать с их крыльца — это не дело, тренер Такер._ _

__— Иди к черту, — буркнул Лэнс, пытаясь выбраться из сугроба. Снег был легким, рассыпчатым, и сугроб рассыпался под руками, так что Лэнс барахтался в этом белом ледяном пуху, как беспомощный жук, перевернутый на спину, и выглядел очень смешно. Джейк покачал головой и вышел к нему, как был — босой, в старой желтой застиранной футболке и растянутых серых штанах с отвисшими коленями. Выдохнул, ступив на холодные ступеньки, но спустился на нижнюю, схватился за перила и протянул Лэнсу руку. Лэнс, скривившись от презрения к самому себе, нехотя принял предложенную помощь, и, когда Джейк дернул его на себя, выскочил из сугроба, врезавшись в теплое тело._ _

__— Так какими судьбами? — спросил Джейк, коснувшись губами мочки уха, и Лэнс повел плечами, разгоняя мурашки._ _

__— Люси забыла своего осьминога. А я забыл его в машине, — признался он, поняв, что игрушка так и осталась на переднем сиденье. Джейк, придерживая его за пояс, бесцеремонно засунул руки ему в карманы куртки (надо же было так неудобно вывернуть кисти) и удовлетворенно выдохнул._ _

__— Дубак, — сказал он. — Наверное, не стоило выходить на улицу босиком. Беги за игрушкой и возвращайся ко мне, напою тебя чаем. Люси тебе обрадуется._ _

__— Ну, э-э-э, — отозвался Лэнс, а Джейк отлип от него и в один момент оказался внутри дома. Дверь захлопнулась, и Лэнс, слегка ошарашенный таким неожиданным приемом (и чертовски неожиданной встречей), пошел к машине за игрушкой._ _

__Люси действительно ему обрадовалась. Взвизгнув, она прижала ладошки ко рту и, блестя глазами, неверяще смотрела на то, как, повесив куртку на вешалку, он остановился напротив нее и протянул забытого осьминога. Люси осторожно взяла игрушку, прижала к себе, а потом сорвалась с места и порывисто обняла его. Лэнс замер, не уверенный, как лучше отреагировать, но Джейк, с подносом в руках вошедший в гостиную, избавил его от лихорадочного поиска слов. Люси отлипла от него, и Лэнс наконец смог разглядеть, что она одета в разноцветную пижамку. Волосы девочки были распущены и спадали по плечам, и вообще видеть ее в таком виде было очень странно. Он привык, что она в спортивной форме и с пучком на голове, строгая и серьезная (иногда, конечно, хулиганящая), а сейчас домашняя Люси удивляла._ _

__— Спасибо, тренер Такер, — наконец сказала Люси. Джейк подхватил:_ _

__— Спасибо, Лэнс, она как раз его обыскалась. Отдала мне на хранение перед занятиями, а я оставил его на скамейке. Нет мне прощения._ _

__— Нет тебе прощения, — подтвердила Люси и рассмеялась, счастливо прижимая игрушку к груди. Лэнс услышал, как захрустели шарики в щупальцах, и практически ощутил мягкость материала, этот короткий гладкий ворс, такой приятный к коже._ _

__— Может быть, отнесешь его наверх? — с надеждой спросил Джейк, и Люси убежала. Лэнс хмыкнул:_ _

__— На самом деле, эта игрушка не такая уж плохая._ _

__— О, нет. О, нет-нет-нет, только не говори, что ты ее трогал!_ _

__— Мне пришлось, — печально произнес Лэнс, а Джейк прижал руки к груди и горестно покачал головой._ _

__— Я так в тебе разочарован, Лэнс Такер. Как... Как ты мог. Теперь нас осталось еще меньше — нас, взрослых, которые понимают, что эта игрушка — настоящий кошмар, уродский и..._ _

__— Ты на самом деле сказал «взрослых»? — невинно переспросил Лэнс, и Джейк бросил в него недовольный взгляд. — Игрушка как игрушка._ _

__— Всегда с этого начинается, — сказал Джейк. — А потом ты купишь себе такую же, и вскоре этот монстр поработит весь мир._ _

__— Ха-ха, — ответил Лэнс._ _

__— Не смешно, — заявил Джейк, стараясь удержать серьезное лицо. Лэнс не отводя глаз смотрел на него несколько секунд, пока у Джейка не затряслись губы и он не расхохотался._ _

__Лэнс отвернулся, сдерживая смех, но успехом это не увенчалось. Спустя мгновение они, переглядываясь, смеялись в голос, и Люси, появившаяся в гостиной, непонимающе переводила взгляд с одного на другого._ _

__— Так, — с трудом успокоившись, заговорил Джейк, — все на диван быстро. Люси, у тебя есть десять минут, потом — чистить зубы и спать._ _

__— А тренер Такер? — спросила она._ _

__— Если он захочет, то сможет тоже почистить зубы, но спать он поедет к себе, — сказал Джейк._ _

__— Как жалко, — вздохнула Люси. — С нами ему было бы веселее._ _

__Лэнс опустил глаза и потянулся за чашкой с ароматным чаем. От нее поднимался пар, кружился в свете бра, висящих на стенах, и Лэнс с удовольствием присел на диван, тут же провалившись в мягкие подушки. Люси хихикнула, садясь рядом, а Джейк же только посмотрел с улыбкой и покачал головой, оставшись стоять._ _

__— Странно, что ты ничего на себя не пролил, — сказал он._ _

__— Не при ребенке, Джейк, — строгим голосом ответил Лэнс, и Джейк округлил глаза. Его очки сползли с переносицы, и за стекляшками линз оказался немного расфокусированный взгляд, а челка снова топорщилась в разные стороны, и ворот фетболки сполз в сторону, демонстрируя ключицу и немного плеча. Лэнс с трудом отвел взгляд, сам себе напоминая свои же слова: «Не при ребенке»._ _

__— Ты думаешь, она на себя ничего не проливает? — скептическим тоном произнес Джейк и покачал головой, вздернув брови. — Эта мелочь только и делает,что все роняет. Совсем как ее сестра, — добавил он, и Люси довольно улыбнулась._ _

__— А где твои родители, Люси? — спросил Лэнс, и девочка, держа чашку правой рукой и отставив мизинчик, поставила ее на журнальный столик. Проследив взглядом за ее рукой, Лэнс снова почувствовал желание улыбнуться — наблюдать за Люси оказалось очень интересно. Джейк со вздохом опустился слева от него и, перегнувшись через его колени (и прижавшись животом), взял третью чашку, по пути подвинув к Лэнсу тарелку с уже знакомым апельсиновым печеньем._ _

__— Угощайся, — мимолетно сказал он и перевел внимание на Люси. Лэнс выдохнул и попытался отшутиться:_ _

__— Ты не будешь его отнимать?_ _

__— Дядя Джейк! — воскликнула Люси, — как ты мог! Ты отнимал печенье у тренера Такера?!_ _

__Джейк с таким обещанием мести посмотрел на Лэнса, что он решил, что будет ждать ее с нетерпением._ _

__— Ее родители, — заговорил Джейк, так очевидно меняя тему, что это заметила даже Люси, и теперь смотрела на дядю с опасным прищуром. Лэнс уже знал этот взгляд: так она глядела на снаряд, который отказывался ей поддаваться, и в итоге, после десятка попыток, у нее получалось выполнить упражнение. Так что Джейка явно ждали веселые приключения и Очень Строгий Разговор. — Ее родители — моя сестра Стефани и ее муж Билл — уехали по работе на пару недель, и я временно обитаю здесь, присматриваю за Люси._ _

__— И Кэрол, — добавила девочка._ _

__— Кэрол сама за кем хочешь присмотрит, — хохотнул Джейк. — Но — да, и за Кэрол. Которая сейчас отпросилась с ночевкой к подружке, — сказал он, опередив вопрос Лэнса._ _

__— А как же Тофи? — ужаснулся Лэнс, и Джейк бросил на него еще один угрожающий взгляд._ _

__— А он отказался привезти Тофи, — пожаловалась Люси, надувшись. — Я просила, я говорила, что там котик один, что его надо привезти, чтобы ему скучно не было, но дядя Джейк сказал..._ _

__— Я сказал, — перебил ее Джейк, многозначительно глядя на Лэнса, — что если это чудовище сделает хоть одну затяжку на обивке дивана, то Стефани от меня и косточки не оставит. А мне дороги мои косточки, Люси, — с нажимом произнес он, взглянув на племянницу, которая с недовольным видом шумно потягивала чай. Джейк нахмурился, и Люси, перехватив его взгляд, перестала хлюпать и потянулась за печеньем. Лэнс одернул себя за желание остановить ее, напомнив себе, что Люси в прекрасной физической форме и печенье ей не навредит. А вот ему — да. Поэтому особо угощаться ему было нельзя._ _

__— Но он не голодный? — уже серьезно спросил Лэнс, и Джейк покачал головой._ _

__— Я навещаю его каждый день и проверяю, какие несу потери. Сегодня он продрал занавески, которые мне выбрала Стефани, и на самом деле я ему даже благодарен... Люси, маме ни слова. В общем, да... Но, если он напрудит в кровать, я буду очень расстроен._ _

__— У тебя чудесный кот, — сказал Лэнс. Люси оживленно согласилась:_ _

__— Он классный! Он мягкий и пушистый и очень громко мурлычет, его его гладить..._ _

__— Если она его гладит, — уныло заметил Джейк._ _

__— …Он бегает за игрушками и совсем не царапается!_ _

__— Ну, ты понимаешь, — все так же уныло сказал Джейк и демонстративно почесал заживающие царапины. Люси не обратила на него никакого внимания, рассыпаясь в восторгах, а Лэнс задержался взглядом на исполосованных ладонях, на пальцах, на крепких запястьях и предплечьях. При каждом жесте под кожей двигались мышцы, и Лэнс, пусть и привык видеть такое в зеркале, сейчас глядел на это, как завороженный, и Джейк, конечно же, поймал его взгляд. — Люси, тебе пора спать._ _

__— Но..._ _

__— Десять минут уже истекли. Пойдем, я тебя уложу. — Поднявшись на ноги, Джейк прошел мимо Лэнса, задев его колени рукой. Лэнс задержал дыхание._ _

__— Но тренер Такер..._ _

__— Послезавтра у вас тренировка, — донеслось уже с лестницы, и через секунду тяжелая поступь зазвучала по потолку. Люси что-то оживленно говорила, и Джейк ей отвечал, потом полилась вода — Люси чистила зубы, — потом скрипнули половицы, и через минуту Лэнс снова увидел Джейка. Тот подошел к окнам и задернул шторы. Лэнс сощурился._ _

__— Что это ты задумал? — спросил он, когда Джейк вернулся на диван._ _

__— Отнимать у тебя печенье, конечно же. А окна закрыл, чтобы свидетелей не было._ _

__— Я не отдам, — сказал Лэнс, схватив со стола тарелку с печеньем и вскочив на ноги. Зайдя за диван и не сводя глаз с Джейка, он принялся с огромным аппетитом уминать угощение. Джейк начал медленно приближаться, а Лэнс — пятиться, не зная, куда идет. Он чувствовал, что скоро упрется в стену, но выбрать другой путь отступления не мог, боясь обернуться и предоставить Джейку несколько драгоценных мгновений для атаки._ _

__— Отдашь, — уверенно произнес Джейк и в один момент перескочил через диван, оказавшись нос к носу с Лэнсом, который с трудом проглотил суховатое печенье. — Чайку?_ _

__— Не от... — Закашлявшись, отчего во все стороны полетели крошки, Лэнс попытался еще раз: — Не отказался бы. Очень. Сухо._ _

__— О, я знаю. — Не сдвинувшись с места, Джейк пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, потом моргнул и отвернулся: — Чай на столе, я сейчас вернусь._ _

__Лэнс проводил его взглядом и вернулся на диван. Подушки приняли его задницу с распростертыми объятиями, и, откинувшись на спинку, Лэнс перевел дух. Поставив тарелку обратно на столешницу, он взял свою чашку с недопитым остывшим чаем и сделал большой глоток. Комок печенья, застрявший в горле, провалился дальше, и дышать стало легче. Лэнс обхватил чашку второй рукой и осмотрелся в комнате, на синих стенах в которой висели акварельные натюрморты с цветами, а вся мебель была темного цвета. Напротив дивана черной дырой зияла пасть камина, и рядом лежало немного дров. Лэнс подумал, что сейчас он был бы совсем не прочь посидеть у огня, но ощущение, что он не вправе на это рассчитывать (и вообще не должен находиться тут и наслаждаться уютом дома Тэйлоров), портило всё._ _

__Наверное, пора было уходить._ _

__Куда запропастился Джейк?_ _

__Лэнс обернулся и вздрогнул, заметив его, прислонившегося к косяку дверного проема и державшего в руках початую бутылку виски и два стакана с лежащими в них кубиками льда._ _

__— Собрался сбежать, — констатировал Джейк и прошел в комнату. — Не то чтобы я тебя держал, Лэнс, но решать тебе._ _

__Он поставил бутылку на столик, небрежным жестом сдвинув и печенье, и чашки с чаем, который тут же выплеснулся на столешницу, молча выдернул пробку и разлил алкоголь по стаканам. Взяв один в руки, он взглянул на Лэнса._ _

__— Ты сейчас предлагаешь мне выбор, — сказал Лэнс. Под ложечкой засосало. Он не любил, когда его ставили перед выбором. Ничем хорошим это обычно не заканчивалось. Принимать взвешенные, обдуманные решения — это не его конек. Для примера можно снова вспомнить то, где он сейчас находился, и то, почему он был здесь. В смысле, в Пэмброуке. Хотя и в этом доме тоже._ _

__— Ага, — легко согласился Джейк и пригубил виски, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Лэнс помедлил и, тихо выдохнув, потянулся за стаканом. Прохладное запотевшее стекло немного его отрезвило, но работало это до первого глотка. Виски прокатился по языку и упал внутрь, опалив горло, и жар потёк по венам._ _

__Давненько он не пил._ _

__— Ты не против камина? — спросил вдруг Джейк, и Лэнс покачал головой. Он не посчитал нужным говорить, что не то что не против, а очень даже за, и просто порадовался, что Джейк вдруг решил исполнить его желание. Джейк поставил стакан на столик и соскользнул на пол, на четвереньках добравшись до камина и достав из-за кирпичной кладки длинные спички. Внутри камина уже лежала бумага, и Джейк, открыв вытяжную трубу, поднес горящую спичку к бумаге, которая вспыхнула и осветила черный зев камина оранжевым огнем. Запахло жженой бумагой. Лэнс втянул аромат и прикрыл глаза, на секунду перенесясь в один из походов, куда он ходил с родителями._ _

__— Тебя же не развезло с одного глотка? — спросил Джейк, выдергивая Лэнса из воспоминаний. Впрочем, он не злился: настоящее было приятнее. Джейк, стоявший на коленях у камина, с полоской сажи на щеке и блестящими глазами за стеклами очков, нравился ему гораздо больше, чем всплывшие в памяти высокие скучные деревья._ _

__— Не надейся. Так просто я не сдаюсь, — сказал он и расположился поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу. — Давай быстрее, что ты возишься._ _

__— Можешь сам разжечь. Если, конечно, знаешь, как это делается, — с насмешкой посмотрел на него Джейк и отвернулся, наклонившись к дровам и выпятив зад. Наверняка это не было расчетом, но Лэнс все равно увидел и задравшуюся футболку, и сползшие штаны, и поясницу. И даже ложбинку позвоночника, нырнувшую под резинку. Штаны были дурацкие: растянутые, затасканные, слева на бедре уже появилась дырка от ветхости ткани; они скрывали все то, на что Лэнс был бы не против посмотреть. И у него самого было что показать._ _

__Наконец Джейк торжествующе воскликнул: «Ага!», и Лэнс, отвлекшись от рассматривания его задницы, обратил свой взгляд на языки пламени, которые принялись поедать небольшое бревнышко, темнеющее на глазах. Джейк вернулся на диван и схватился за стакан, тут же сделав жадный глоток, потом выдохнул и уставился в заплясавший огонь. Лэнс, смотря туда же, подумал, что им определенно мешает свет бра, но вставать и выключать каждое было лениво. Джейка, казалось, вообще не беспокоило освещение: упав в отсветы огня, он как завороженный смотрел в камин, и Лэнс, в свою очередь, смотрел на Джейка, на оранжевые пятна у него на носу, лбу и щеках, на... Он вдруг придвинулся и, протянув руку, хотел было дотронуться до полоски сажи, но Джейк дернулся и посмотрел на него острым взглядом._ _

__— У тебя грязь, — тихо сказал Лэнс и все равно поднял руку. Взявшись ладонью за челюсть, он под пристальным взором Джейка стер большим пальцем сажу с его кожи и сглотнул, когда тот мельком взглянул на его губы и прикусил свою нижнюю._ _

__— В общем, — заговорил Джейк, и Лэнс отполз обратно в свой угол дивана, — каким чертом тебя занесло в Пэмброук?_ _

__— О, — отозвался Лэнс. Допрос. Ну, как же без допросов. Впрочем, юлить не хотелось, и он почувствовал, что хочет рассказать о том, как все было на самом деле._ _

__— Я читал, — пояснил Джейк и качнул головой вправо и влево, потягиваясь. Его шея хрустнула, и он блаженно улыбнулся. Виски точно делал свое дело. — Но я хочу услышать от тебя._ _

__— О, — повторил Лэнс. Хотя это не особо что-то изменило, потому что он и так не собирался врать. — Ну, что, — начал он, крутя в руке стакан с виски и наблюдая, как он накатывает на стенки, а потом стекает вниз. Лед практически растаял, и вкус стал мягче. — Ларри Пробст. — Он замолчал, подыскивая слова._ _

__— Председатель Олимпийского Комитета Штатов?_ _

__— Он самый, — кивнул Лэнс. — Если вкратце, то я его разозлил, но я слишком ценный ресурс, — при этих словах он ухмыльнулся, — чтобы избавиться от меня раз и навсегда, и он сослал меня в Пэмброук в качестве наказания за проступок._ _

__— За какой?_ _

__— Я все расскажу, — попросил Лэнс, — не торопи._ _

__Джейк кивнул и приготовился слушать. Точнее, это Лэнс думал, что Джейк приготовился слушать, а вообще тот просто снова уставился в огонь, покачивая в руке стакан с виски. Тот с тихим звуком плескался о стенки, и это успокаивало. И вообще все, что сейчас происходило, успокаивало. Даже сажа, оставшаяся на большом пальце._ _

__— У Ларри два сына. Младший — гей, но в пуританских кругах это, конечно, скрывается. Однажды мы с ним оказались в одной компании, напились, и нас понесло навстречу приключениям. Мы закрылись в туалете, и Чип мне отсосал. А я снимал это на камеру. Потом я потерял телефон. — Джейк сочувственно выдохнул, хотя Лэнс больше ждал осуждения. — Видео попало в сеть, и, естественно, в кадре были и мое лицо, и лицо Чипа. И мой член в его рту, конечно же. Скандал замяли, видео изъяли, но Ларри, разумеется, так просто с рук мне это не спустил. С его связями меня вполне могли закрыть навсегда, но я перспективный тренер, мои девочки... — Джейк так громко хмыкнул на этом моменте, что Лэнс приложил усилия, чтобы продолжить. — Мои девочки уже добирались до серебра и брали золото на чемпионатах, а это приличные деньги. Поэтому Ларри решил меня проучить. Так я оказался здесь. И все делаю на свои деньги. Мне, конечно, приходят отчисления каждый месяц, но каждый же месяц я плачу алименты на дочь, которую в глаза не видел, и... В общем, вот._ _

__— Понятно, — кивнул Джейк. — Неприятная история._ _

__— Да что ты, — отозвался Лэнс. — Пэмброук — прекрасный город, разве ты так не считаешь?_ _

__— О, просто восхитительный. Мечта, а не город. Самое то, чтобы похоронить себя навсегда._ _

__— Удивлен это слышать от тебя, — сказал Лэнс. — Мне казалось, тебе здесь нравится._ _

__— Здесь моя семья. Жизнь меня помотала, поэтому я обосновался у сестры под боком, тем более, мои племянницы, они... Они из меня веревки вьют, — рассмеялся Джейк._ _

__— Ну, с Люси ты довольно строг, — заметил Лэнс, разваливаясь на диване и наслаждаясь шумом в голове. Тело поплыло, и это было приятно. Каким-то образом он снова оказался близко к Джейку, и их бедра соприкасались, и коже было жарко. Джейк не отодвигался, и это тоже было приятно._ _

__— Да? — удивился Джейк. — Ну, может быть. С ней сейчас легко, — задумчиво протянул он. — А года через три-четыре начнутся мальчишки, скандалы, хлопанья дверьми. С Кэрол было именно так._ _

__— Но это ведь не твои проблемы, — произнес Лэнс, смотря на Джейка снизу вверх. Тот покачал головой. — Ты же им не родитель, а дядя._ _

__— Все равно. Стефани мне их доверяет, я должен оправдывать ее доверие и заниматься воспитанием. Не хочу только баловать. Если тебя любят за то, что ты балуешь, это какая-то ненастоящая любовь._ _

__— Да? Ну, может быть. — Лэнс поднял руку и провел пальцами по плечу Джейка, который, замолчав, о чем-то размышлял. Хмель обосновался в голове, мышцы стали ватными, и было так легко и так хорошо, что Лэнс не хотел, чтобы этот момент заканчивался. Джейк напрягся, когда он положил ладонь ему между лопаток и вжал кисть в горячую кожу прямо через футболку, и вдруг расслабился. Спокойно поставив стакан с виски на стол, он молча забрал стакан у Лэнса и поставил туда же, ни на секунду не озаботившись подставками под стекло. Лэнс успел только подумать об этом, как Джейк развернулся, едва держась на краешке диванной подушки, и, склонившись над ним, поцеловал. Лэнс замер, но потом его рука сама поднялась и зарылась пальцами в короткие щекочущие волосы, и он приподнялся всем корпусом, обхватил Джейка поперек тела и прижал к себе. В лицо тут же впилась металлическая оправа очков, и Джейк с усилием отстранился, сорвав их с носа и небрежно бросив на столик (металл оправы ударился обо что-то с мелодичным звоном)._ _

__Лэнс поднял ногу, обхватив ею бедра навалившегося на него Джейка, и жадно выдохнул в поцелуй, чувствуя, как жар расползается по телу и как не хочется отрываться ни на секунду даже для такой мелочи, как глоток воздуха. Джейк совершенно точно разделял его чувства — он вжимался в него бедрами, и Лэнс чувствовал его стояк, и это его ни капли не смущало. Джейк целовал горячо; Джейк вылизывал его рот, посасывал его язык, и Лэнс не мог не представлять, как этот рот будет ощущаться на члене, как Джейк будет посасывать головку и делать глубокий минет, и как Лэнс спустит в его горло, а потом... а потом..._ _

__А потом Джейк принялся целовать его шею, расставляя засосы, и после секундного замешательства Лэнс обнаружил, что ни капли, ни капельки не против. Возбуждение, откровенно говоря, с такой силой шибануло ему в голову, что он вдруг обнаружил, что лежит под Джейком, а тот зажимает ему рот рукой и взволнованно смотрит в сторону лестницы._ _

__Черт возьми, Люси._ _

__Лэнс бывал громким, а странные звуки из гостиной наверняка могли привлечь проснувшегося ребенка, которому совсем не надо было видеть то, что сейчас тут происходило. Джейк пришел к точно такому же выводу, и, переведя взгляд на Лэнса, сказал:_ _

__— Если ты настроен продолжить, то мы должны перебраться в мою комнату._ _

__Грудь Джейка часто вздымалась, и взгляд бегал по лицу Лэнса, задерживаясь то на губах, то на глазах, и Лэнс точно так же рассматривал Джейка, отмечая и испарину, выступившую над губой (солоноватую и очень вкусную), и сами губы, покрасневшие припухшие, особенно в том месте, где Лэнс прикусил мягкую плоть. Джейк не возражал против укусов точно так же, как Лэнс не возражал против засосов, и это было приятно._ _

__— Я надеюсь, нам не надо подниматься наверх, — выдохнул он, и Джейк мотнул головой в сторону кухни._ _

__— Нет, моя спальня на первом этаже._ _

__— Это круто, — глубокомысленно заметил Лэнс и сделал попытку подняться. Джейк нехотя оторвался от него и встал на ноги, подав руку, и Лэнс с удовольствием ее принял, дернув Джейка на себя. Тот свалился сверху, придавив к дивану, и Лэнс провел языком по ушной раковине, оказавшейся точно около рта. Джейк прерывисто выдохнул и сжал руки на плечах Лэнса, застонал — сдавленно и тихо, но Лэнсу было мало. Он всосал в рот мочку уха, одну руку опустив ниже и с трудом протиснувшись под пояс. В штанах Джейка было чертовски жарко, и твердый горячий член, скользкий от натекшей смазки, сам лег в руку. Джейк застонал громче и укусил Лэнса за плечо, и Лэнс выгнулся, потеревшись о его живот членом._ _

__— Сука, — выдавил Джейк. — Мы должны уйти из гостиной._ _

__— Я знаю, — с улыбкой выдохнул Лэнс и провел языком по губам. Джейк раздул ноздри и, схватив его за волосы, дернул на себя, с такой силой прижавшись губами к его губам, что от удара стало больно и заныли зубы. Но никого из них это не остановило; напротив, почувствовав боль, Лэнс засмеялся в поцелуй и цапнул Джейка за нижнюю губу так, что тот вскрикнул._ _

__— Сука, — повторил он._ _

__— На себя посмотри, — отозвался Лэнс. Джейк с усилием оторвался от него и снова поднялся, уверенно и жестко схватив Лэнса за руку и заставив встать с дивана._ _

__— Вперед, — скомандовал он, — пошел!_ _

__Лэнс обогнул диван, с удовольствием увидев стояк Джейка. Штаны в паху приятно топорщились, и Лэнс облизнулся, представив, как сам возьмет в рот. Ему было чем удивить Джейка. Его собственный член упирался в ширинку, и шов неприятно давил на головку, поэтому первым делом он собирался сорвать с себя чертовы джинсы и заняться, наконец, приятным делом._ _

__Джейк шел следом, шумно и тяжело дыша, и не прикасался даже кончиком пальца. На шею попадало его дыхание, и это будоражило и дразнило, поэтому Лэнс попытался замедлиться, чтобы почувствовать больше. Джейк остановился не дальше, чем в футе от него, и только раздраженно толкнул в плечо._ _

__— Пошел! — снова повторил он уже более злым тоном. — Налево, — рявкнул он вполголоса, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы перехватило дыхание. — Налево, — еще раз сказал Джейк. — Дверь посередине._ _

__Лэнс надавил на ручку, и та с тихим скрипом опустилась. Дверь открылась, приглашая в темноту, и Лэнс переступил порог, прекрасно понимая, что сегодня его заднице не уйти. Джейк не даст ему так легко отделаться; да он и сам не хотел останавливаться на отсосах._ _

__Лэнс сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Джейк, закрыв замок, прошел мимо, задев его плечом, и с еле слышным щелчком включил светильник на тумбочке. Теплый сдержанный свет разлился по комнате, и большой светло-желтый круг лег на потолок. Лэнс посмотрел на Джейка, который в свою очередь смотрел на него, и еще раз с удовольствием понял, что сегодня ему не уйти._ _

__У него были проблемы с принятием решений. Но иногда он любил, когда решали за него._ _

__Джейк поманил его пальцем, и Лэнс не сдвинулся с места. Тогда Джейк, вздернув бровь, преодолел эти несчастные три фута парой решительных шагов и схватил Лэнса за шею, прижался к его лбу лбом и выдохнул ему на губы. Лэнс облизнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, но Джейк отстранился, ухмыляясь. Лэнс сощурился и рванул вперед, но Джейк поднырнул под него и уронил на кровать, нависнув сверху. На щеку упала капля пота, скатилась по скуле, к уху, затерялась на шее, и Лэнс захлебнулся воздухом, когда Джейк наклонился к нему и провел языком от ключицы до виска. Его руки самостоятельно скрестились на спине Джейка, пальцы смяли и так практически убитую футболку, и ткань треснула, не выдержав. Лэнс тут же запустил руки в дыры, вжался пальцами в горячую, раскаленную кожу, провел ладонями вниз, к резинке штанов, расширяя порванные места._ _

__— Это моя любимая футболка, — прохрипел он и укусил Лэнса за подбородок._ _

__— Была, ты хотел сказать, — довольно произнес Лэнс и охнул, когда Джейк разорвал его поло, начав от воротника._ _

__— Око за око, Такер, — сказал Джейк и рывком наклонился, обхватив губами острый сосок. Лэнс дернулся, едва не взвыв, и попытался схватить его за мокрые от пота волосы. — Слишком короткие, да? — без капли сочувствия спросил Джейк, отвлекшись от соска, и Лэнс решительно опустил его голову обратно и выпятил грудь, подставляя сосок под его губы. Джейк покорно открыл рот и сомкнул зубы на горошинке, смотря прямо ему в глаза._ _

__— Сука, — выдохнул Лэнс, боясь пошевелиться, и Джейк сжал зубы — едва-едва, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лэнс почувствовал надвигающиеся ощущения. Он впился ногтями Джейку в поясницу и подкинул бедра, пытаясь его столкнуть, и Джейк перевернулся на спину, потянув Лэнса за собой. Оказавшись сверху, Лэнс потерся пахом о бедро Джейка, закатывая глаза от яркости ощущений._ _

__— Ты как собака, — процедил Джейк, — меня это не устраивает._ _

__— Придется потерпеть, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, — потому что это устраивает меня._ _

__Джейк опалил его взглядом, и Лэнс задержал дыхание. Опираясь на одну руку, свободной он разодрал несчастную футболку и, добравшись наконец до тела, провел пальцами по мускулистому торсу, по груди, щелкнул ногтем по каждому соску. Джейк оскалился, и Лэнс, не меняясь в лице, повел руку выше, царапнув по шее и огладив подбородок. Джейк замер, наблюдая, и Лэнс, разомкнув губы, старательно ввел два пальца в его рот, почувствовав подушечками острые зубы. Джейк, не сводя с него глаз и не позволяя отвернуться, приподнял голову, захватывая всю длину пальцев, и принялся посасывать их, скользя по ним языком и с усилием втягивая глубже. Лэнс сглотнул, не справляясь с лицом, и убрал руку, наклонившись к Джейку и лизнув в губы. Джейк вскинул голову, клацнув зубами, но Лэнс успел отстраниться, и, оседлав его бедра, потерся промежностью о стояк. Джейк устроил руки у него на поясе и с силой надавил, насаживая на себя. Вскинув бедра, тот дернул Лэнса к себе, и он, от неожиданности не удержав равновесие, резко подался на Джейка, успев упереться рукой в кровать слева от его головы. Остановившись точно над лицом, Лэнс опустился еще ниже и прижался к его губам своими, проведя языком по зубам. Джейк открыл рот и дотронулся своим языком до языка Лэнса, скользнул сбоку, поддел снизу, задев тонкую уздечку, и, обхватив губами, втянул язык внутрь, придерживая зубами. Лэнс жмурился от удовольствия и ритмично — так же, как Джейк сосал его язык — вжимал пальцы в плечи, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями._ _

__Этого было недостаточно, и они это понимали._ _

__В штанах у обоих чуть ли не звенело от напряжения, и Лэнс, не отрываясь от поцелуя, решительно потянул штаны Джейка вниз, удовлетворившись, когда резинка оказалась под мошонкой, предоставив вниманию Лэнса член и яички. Джейк поерзал по кровати, пытаясь снять штаны еще больше, чтобы они не мешались, и Лэнс приподнялся на коленях, расстегивая непослушными пальцами болт и молнию. Джинсы отказывались поддаваться, и он почти беспомощно посмотрел на Джейка, который перехватил эстафету и парой уверенных движений расстегнул проклятые штаны и сдернул их под ягодицы. Белье отправилось туда же, и Джейк, опершись на локти, вытянул шею и открыл рот, вбирая в себя сочащуюся смазкой головку. Лэнс едва не взвыл; запрокинув голову, он снова попытался схватить Джейка за короткие волосы, желая им управлять, и снова ничего не получилось. В отместку Джейк сжал его яйца в руке, оттянув вниз, перекатил их в ладони и наконец по одному взял в рот, огладив каждое языком._ _

__— С-сука, — выдохнул Лэнс._ _

__— У тебя чертовски ограниченный словарный запас, Такер. И хреновая татуировка, — выдохнул Джейк, ущипнув за “ленту”. Лэнс дернулся, но не отстранился. Вспыхнув, он не смог спокойно наблюдать за тем, как капелька слюны с губ Джейка упала на кровать. Лэнс дотронулся до его щеки, смял губы большим пальцем, а потом, отведя ладонь, влепил ему небрежную пощечину. Голова Джейка слегка дернулась, и он посмотрел на Лэнса исподлобья. Лэнс застыл. Сердце, кажется, перестало биться, рухнув куда-то в пятки, и он попытался улыбнуться, но лицо не слушалось._ _

__Джейк, отпустив его яйца, медленно поднялся на колени, сравнявшись с ним по росту, и скривил губы, с презрением смотря ему в глаза. Затем сделал какое-то движение — одно чертово движение — и Лэнс оказался лежащим на кровати и смотрящим в потолок. Джейк перекинул ногу через его грудь и подобрался еще ближе, без особого усилия открыл его рот — хотя, видит Бог, Лэнс сопротивлялся — и, нажав на основание своего члена, засунул его между губ Лэнса._ _

__— Соси, — сказал он. — Давай, поработай ртом. Не только же тебе трепаться._ _

__Лэнс вскинул руки, но Джейк ловко их перехватил, сдавив запястья не хуже наручников. Давясь большой головкой, Лэнс показал зубы, на что Джейк с такой силой стиснул пальцы, что рисковать больше не захотелось. Хмуро глядя на торжествующего Джейка, Лэнс расслабился, и тот навалился на него, скользнув членом в горло._ _

__— М-м-м, глубокая глотка, — протянул Джейк и ухмыльнулся. Двинув бедрами, он подался назад, а потом снова толкнулся вперед, да так уверенно, что Лэнс зажмурился от наплыва возбуждения. Джейк ломал его, и ему это нравилось, как самому Джейку нравилась эта борьба, и останавливаться они оба не планировали._ _

__Уткнувшись носом в коротко остриженный лобок, Лэнс хмыкнул, подумав, что короткие волосы на теле — какой-то пунктик у Джейка. Запах тела, который моментально добрался до мозга и скрутил его очередной волной желания, пропитал все вокруг, и его член запульсировал, грозя вот-вот достигнуть финала без согласия владельца. Лэнс задергался, и Джейк сообразил — заведя руку за спину, он изогнулся и обхватил основание его члена, не давая кончить. Воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Джейка перешло на другое, Лэнс дернул головой, соскальзывая с члена, и попытался было подняться, но Джейк заломил его, уложив на живот, и подтянул за бедра, выставив зад себе на обозрение. Шлепнув по бледной ягодице, он, спустив джинсы еще ниже, стреножил Лэнса и уверенно положил ладони на его задницу. Раскрыв ложбинку с анусом — Лэнс уткнулся в покрывало, чувствуя наплыв стыдливости — Джейк выразительно хмыкнул и провел по нему костяшкой пальца. Лэнс дернулся, поджимаясь, и Джейк снова шлепнул его по ягодице, на этот раз с большим усилием._ _

__— Сожмись еще раз, — сказал он, и Лэнс, помедлив, выполнил его приказ. Джейк коротко застонал и, опалив зад дыханием, укусил его за плоть, и Лэнс позорно взвизгнул, тут же заткнувшись. — О, нет, — протянул Джейк, сминая ягодицы и то сводя их, то разводя в разные стороны. — Я, Лэнс, только начал. Голос тебе еще пригодится._ _

__Лэнс, конечно, примерно представлял, что его сейчас ждало. Но когда твердый острый язык прошелся от мошонки до копчика, а потом ввинтился в анус, и слюна потекла по промежности вниз, на покрывало, не смог сдержаться. Стон сам сорвался с губ и пропал в плотной ткани, и он повернул голову, потому что иначе было трудно дышать. Джейк не обращал на него никакого внимания, даже не пытаясь его удерживать — да и нужды в этом не было, потому что Лэнс растекся по покрывалу, подставляя зад под его язык, и был готов провести так целую вечность, выстанывая его имя. Джейк надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться и открыться больше, и Лэнс с готовностью подчинился, решив, что обо всем подумает потом. А может, и вовсе не будет думать, потому что зачем вообще чем-то думать, когда все настолько охуительно хорошо._ _

__Джейк скользнул языком внутрь, помог себе пальцем, подцепив на кончик тонкую нежную кожицу, всосал ее в рот, щекоча кончиком языка. Лэнс, крутя бедрами, стиснул покрывало в пальцах, и коже было больно оттого, как крепко он сжал это несчастное покрывало, но все, абсолютно все ушло на задний план._ _

__— Твою ма-а-ать, — выдохнул Лэнс, — твою ма-а-ать, Джейк..._ _

__— Смотри-ка, что-то новенькое, — азартно заметил тот и прижался ртом к анусу, буквально целуя его. Лэнс взвыл, ни капли не стесняясь, и поджал пальцы на ногах, отчаянно желая, чтобы на нем не было этих джинсов. Он хотел быть голым, хотел прижиматься своим телом к телу Джейка, чтобы Джейк трахал его — да! Да, Лэнс это признал, Лэнс об этом подумал, он хотел этого сейчас сильнее, чем вернуться в сраный Лос-Анджелес! На кой черт ему сдался Лос-Анджелес, когда Джейк его вылизывал, как... как... как свою сучку, и ставил так, как хотел, и готовил под свой член, и... Какие ужасные, какие прекрасные мысли, какие отвратительные и грязные вещи приходили Лэнсу в голову._ _

__— Я и не думал, что ты настолько пидор, — отпустил очередное замечание Джейк, и Лэнса просто подкинуло, потому что тот засунул пальцы ему в зад и надавил на простату. — Давай, давай, покричи... — Ритмично работая пальцами, Джейк удерживал Лэнса, не давая ему свалиться с кровати, но сам Лэнс даже не думал, что у него хватит сил на что-то еще. — Сука ты, Такер, — прошептал Джейк ему на ухо и лизнул в щеку. — И ты подставишься мне._ _

__— Иди на хуй, — простонал Лэнс._ _

__— После тебя, — хмыкнул Джейк, и в Лэнса снова залезли скользкие прохладные пальцы. Он напрягся, понимая, что именно ему предстояло получить, а потом расслабился — резко, рывком._ _

__— Ты хоть джинсы сними, — протянул он слабым голосом._ _

__— Придется тебе потерпеть, — ответил Джейк, приставляя член к его заду. — Меня устраивает так._ _

__— Еб твою мать, Дженсен, — выругался Лэнс, когда тот надавил и медленно начал проникать в его тело. — Давай быстрее, что ты со мной как с девкой..._ _

__— Блядь, ты никогда не затыкаешься, — восхищенно отозвался Джейк и одним сильным движением вогнал в него член. Лэнс взвыл и приподнялся, прогнувшись в пояснице, и Джейк поймал его, подавшись назад, чтобы им обоим не упасть. Не переставая двигать бедрами, он потрахивал Лэнса короткими толчками, и Лэнс привыкал к члену внутри себя, и ему нравилось. Джейк держал его крепко, перехватив поперек груди, и это тоже ему нравилось._ _

__— Твою ма-ать, — выдавил Лэнс, зажмурившись. Его собственный член смотрел в потолок, даже не думая опадать, и он накрыл головку ладонью, поморщившись от гиперчувствительности. Запрокинув руку, он ухватил Джейка за шею и заставил податься вперед. Повернув голову ему навстречу, Лэнс грубо его поцеловал, к своему ужасу ощущая, как его прет от ритмичных сильных толчков. Джейк разошелся и трахал его теперь размашисто и свободно, и Лэнс, прислушавшись, смог уловить хлюпающие звуки. — Сколько смазки ты в меня влил, урод?_ _

__— Достаточно, — процедил Джейк и поставил точку резким движением. Лэнс дернулся и распахнул рот, даже не находя сил кричать, и по телу забегали мурашки, по всей коже, по рукам, груди и спине, и он как будто был не здесь, и в то же время тут ему было самое место._ _

__— С-с-сука, — прошипел Лэнс, кончая. Он весь напрягся, натянулся, как струна, и Джейк со стоном кончил следом, с такой силой прижав его к своей груди, что у Лэнса сперло дыхание._ _

__А может быть, дышать он не мог по другой причине._ _

__Джейк навалился на него, не спеша выходить, и Лэнс, постепенно приходя в себя, чувствовал, как в нем опадает член. Лежать животом в луже собственной спермы было не очень приятно, но сейчас он плевал на все, что требовало каких-либо движений. Его джинсы до сих пор мешались на ногах, а Джейк оказался очень тяжелым, и дыхание его было слишком горячим, и..._ _

__— Слезь с меня, — протянул Лэнс. — Слезь. Сейча-а-ас же-е-е-е..._ _

__— Заткнись, — ответил ему Джейк. Он соизволил сползти вбок, затем закинул руку на Лэнса и провалился в сон. Лэнс вскоре последовал за ним.__

__**Апрель** _ _

__Мама позвонила в самое удобное время, когда Лэнс бегал по квартире и скидывал в сумку вещи, которые могли ему пригодиться в Конкорде. С собой он планировал взять всего ничего: несколько однотонных (красная, синяя и еще одна красная) футболок, две пары джинсов и три комплекта спортивных костюмов, кроссовки на смену уличной обуви, носки, трусы, средства для кожи (хотя в гостинице наверняка будут ждать минимальные наборы для постояльцев), ну, и ноутбук для развлечений. Мама поймала его точно в тот момент, когда он доставал свежевыстиранные костюмы с самой удобной полки за незакрывающейся дверцей шкафа (да, он так ее и не починил), и поэтому Лэнсу пришлось аккуратно положить одежду на кровать и только потом ответить на звонок._  
_

__— Здравствуй, сынок, — сказала мама, и Лэнс присел на матрас. Он разговаривали не так давно, но он все равно успел соскучиться. Конечно, с появлением в его жизни Джейка (а скорее, возвращением в нее) общения стало побольше, а еще больше стало совсем другого, ну, такого, очень приятного (нельзя думать о сексе во время разговора с мамой), но никто никогда не верил в него так, как мама. И не любил его так. И не ценил. А Лэнс любил, когда его ценили, и потому с удовольствием отвечал на ее звонки (хотя порой в них было слишком много заботы)._ _

__— Здравствуй, мам, — ответил он в том же тоне и перевел дух. Окинув взглядом раскиданные вещи, он закатил глаза, сомневаясь, что в этом бардаке получится хоть что-нибудь отыскать. Впрочем, до отъезда у него оставалась еще целая ночь. Главное, чтобы Люси уже спала (вот уж кому необходимо запастись силами, чтобы его не подвести)._ _

__— Как у тебя дела, солнышко?_ _

__— Ма-ам, — протянул Лэнс и закрыл лицо рукой. — Ну, какое я тебе солнышко, — пробубнил он в трубку, — мне скоро тридцать три._ _

__— Это не мешает тебе быть моим солнышком, — строго ответила мама и смягчилась: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?_ _

__— Я? Да потрясающе, — сказал он, взмахнув рукой, и упал на спину. Кровать скрипнула (он тут же вспомнил, как она скрипела при других обстоятельствах, и его бросило в жар). Он откашлялся и продолжил: — Лучше не бывает. Завтра решится мое будущее, и я нервничаю как не знаю кто и подумываю выйти в окно, но меня же все равно откачают, потому что тут третий этаж..._ _

__— Чтобы я таких разговоров больше не слышала, — отрезала мама и, судя по звукам, пригубила какой-то напиток. Скорее всего, кофе. Ей нельзя было пить кофе, но это «нельзя» было таким же, как и у него — он точно так же не пил пива. То есть, конечно же, пил (но очень, очень редко, в отличие от тебя, мама)._ _

__— Хорошо, мам, — согласился Лэнс. Конечно, ни в какое окно он выходить не собирался, и мама тоже это знала, но ему было приятно снова ощутить ее беспокойство. — Как папа?_ _

__— Все так же, — отмахнулась она. — Смотрит телевизор, читает газеты, собирает сплетни. Воюет за твою честь, — со смешком добавила она. — Ты в порядке?_ _

__— Да, мам, я же уже сказал._ _

__— У тебя завтра соревнования._ _

__— Да что ты говоришь, — раздраженно отозвался Лэнс и стукнул кулаком по матрасу. Рука отскочила и тут же приземлилась обратно, и самого Лэнса по инерции закачало, как на мелководье._ _

__— Я же чувствую, что ты переживаешь._ _

__— Ну, конечно, я переживаю, мам, — воскликнул Лэнс, не понимая смысла этого разговора. До решающего момента оставалось чуть больше двенадцати часов (соревнования должны были начаться в час дня, поэтому было достаточно времени и на дорогу, и на регистрацию, и на разогрев спортсменок), но он был готов прямо сейчас сорваться с места и выехать по адресу спортивного комплекса. Наверное, только когда он увидит это уродливое здание, он поймет, что все происходящее происходит, а не кажется ему в мечтах и фантазиях._ _

__— Ну, хорошо-хорошо, — пошла на попятную мама и сменила тему. — У нас в городе недавно проходили соревнования. Твоего профиля, между прочим._ _

__— М-м, — отозвался Лэнс, поднимаясь с кровати и возвращаясь к сбору вещей. Родители жили в довольно крупном городе с населением в триста тысяч, поэтому и соревнования там должны были быть вполне себе на уровне. Он бы посмотрел, кто там на что способен... Так, спортивные костюмы наверх, чтобы не помялись. Что еще? Зубная щетка и немного уходовых средств, о которых маме знать не нужно, потом обувь... Брать пижаму или можно будет перебиться пару ночей в трусах или даже голышом? Интересно, Джейк придет его навестить или будет вести себя как приличный дядюшка, переживающий за племянницу, а потому даже не помышляющий о блуде?.._ _

__— ...разбился, Лэнсер! Разбился! — воскликнула мама в телефоне, и Лэнс опомнился._ _

__— Кто разбился? — переспросил он, ожидая гневного «я же только что рассказала», но — нет._ _

__— Мальчик. Восемь лет ему было. По всем новостям штата крутили, даже национальный канал показывал репортаж, — запальчиво произнесла мама. — Ты мог видеть..._ _

__— Я не смотрю телевизор, — рассеянно перебил ее Лэнс, но она даже внимания не обратила._ _

__— ...Он был такой маленький, сынок, он был совсем маленький и такой хрупкий. Выступал на брусьях, сорвался и расшиб себе голову, вызвали скорую, но толку-то... Там не спасти было... А мать его ходила вокруг, пока он лежал и истекал кровью, и спрашивала у доктора, будет ли ее сын выступать дальше, ведь он шел на первое место. Трансляция была... То есть, про мать потом узнали, это уже тренер сказал, когда интервью давал. Нельзя о таких вещах рассказывать, конечно, но о такой материнской черствости, бесчувственности молчать тем более нельзя._ _

__— Мам... — устало выдохнул Лэнс и прислонился спиной к косяку. Запрокинув голову, он сглотнул: — Зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь?_ _

__— Чтобы ты знал._ _

__— Я прекрасно знаю, что бывает на соревнованиях, — сказал Лэнс, почувствовав озноб. В один миг ему привиделась окровавленная Люси с разбитой головой, Джейк над ней, ненависть в глазах каждого и жирный, жирнющий крест на будущем. И торжествующий Ларри, аплодирующий его провалу. Куда же без Ларри._ _

__— Ну, сынок, ко всему надо быть готовым..._ _

__— К такому нельзя быть готовым, о таком даже думать нельзя. Мама, я ее тренер, я знаю ее слабые места, и теперь я не смогу думать больше ни о чем. Только о том, что она может сорваться и разбиться._ _

__— Сынок... Сынок, я не..._ _

__— Да все, мам. Позже поговорим. Привет отцу._ _

__Отключившись, Лэнс швырнул телефон на кровать, отчего тот отлетел куда-то в тряпье. Настроение было изгажено. Раньше ему удавалось не фиксироваться на плохом, но теперь он с такой ясностью представил, что и как может случиться, что сам почувствовал боль в голове — как будто это он ударился о брусья, а не тот мальчик, как будто это его жизнь остановилась._ _

__Можно было все перевернуть. Можно было снять Люси с этих соревнований, отработать окончательно приземление на бревне, которое у нее до сих пор не всегда получалось, и он пару раз кричал на нее, хотя видел, как эта девочка старалась. Можно было обезопасить семью Тэйлоров от потери младшего ребенка, все это можно было сделать._ _

__И остаться еще на год в Пэмброуке?_ _

__Остаться с Джейком еще на год._ _

__А еще можно было как следует взвесить риски, заглушить завопившее предчувствие и закончить собирать вещи, упасть в кровать, чтобы выспаться, и завтра быть свежим и уверенным в себе._ _

__Потому что Люси понадобится вся поддержка, какую он только сможет ей дать._ _

__* * *_ _

__Как это всегда и бывает, утром черные тучи плохого предчувствия превратились в смешной дымок, развеивающийся от сквозняка, и в девятом часу Лэнс с отличным настроением вышел из дома, не забыв ни сумку с вещами, ни ноутбук. Закинув все на заднее сиденье, он с дюжину секунд постоял у водительской двери, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь яркими солнечными лучами. Морозный утренний воздух обращал его дыхание в пар, и Лэнс, поняв, что у него отчаянно прихватило уши, быстренько запрыгнул в машину, с первой попытки завел мотор и уверенно выехал с парковки. Навигатор показывал, что до Конкорда ему нужно было ехать меньше часа (хотя он и так это помнил после той истории с лобковыми вшами; жаль, что Конкорд теперь ассоциировался только с ними), и в запасе было столько времени, что он, наверное, сумел бы дважды доехать до Нью-Йорка. А может, и не сумел бы. Ему было все равно._ _

__Где-то в сумке лежал шейкер с намешанным протеиновым коктейлем, в отдельной банке он вез с собой порошок для того, чтобы не остаться без белка. Ни дай Бог его мышцы куда-то пропадут. Курица курицей, но сами понимаете. Конечно, от обилия белка страдала печень, но Лэнсу удавалось держаться на самой границе нормы, и значит, все было в порядке (его подтянутый и мускулистый торс в первую очередь)._ _

__Он чувствовал себя как девчонка перед свиданием. Еще бы: на соревнованиях будут другие спортсмены и их тренеры, и пусть сейчас Лэнсу было трудно определить, какая из этих категорий была его, ему все равно предстояло быть на виду. На него будут смотреть, его будут оценивать, и располневшие бывшие медалисты со злыми завистливыми взглядами — это то, чего ему так сильно не хватало. Кровь бурлила, настроение поднималось все выше и выше: дразнить конкурентов своей прекрасной формой — вот чего ему не хватало. Азарта. Азарта. Азарта. А после того, как его девочка возьмет первое место, его и вовсе захотят сожрать живьем, и это только сильнее подстегивало. Поскорей бы это все ощутить. Как долго он был этого лишен._ _

__Как же, черт возьми, он голодал по таким сборищам, что трепетал от низкоуровневого местечкового соревнования?.._ _

__Он настроил радио, посмотрелся в зеркало и нацепил на нос солнечные очки, потому что солнце начало светить так ярко и так нещадно, что грозило ослепить. Мимо проскакивали редкие машины, и он подумал, что, может быть, вон в той ехало все семейство Тэйлоров и Джейк с ними, на заднем сиденье вместе с Люси и Кэрол, жевал конфеты и постоянно дергал Люси, переживая за ее выступление._ _

__А уж как Лэнс переживал за ее выступление — никому не понять и не прочувствовать. От маленькой девочки и уровня ее стресса зависела жизнь Лэнса Такера, и это было совсем не смешно. Лэнс не хотел оставаться в Пэмброуке даже на неделю, и такое близкое избавление от ненавистного болота лишало его малейшего терпения. У него в заду будто завелся какой-то адский моторчик, который тянул его отсюда, тянул и тащил прочь, на свободу, в большой город, где он никому не был нужен и его никто не знал._ _

__Но знали все, в ком он был заинтересован._ _

__Черт возьми, сейчас он мог побежать впереди собственной машины — вот так сильно он был на взводе._ _

__И, как обычно, сразу после мыслей о Люси в голову пришел Джейк (они всегда ходили друг за другом). Лэнс как наяву увидел его — распаленного, развалившегося на собственной кровати, даже не прикрывшего опавший член простыней. Услышал дикие яростные крики кота, запертого на кухне и взламывающего дверь (после того раза они на постоянной основе перебрались в квартиру Лэнса и регулярно удивляли престарелых соседей и кокетливых старушек). Джейк-из-его-головы облизнулся, собрав кончиком языка капли спермы с нижней губы, и Лэнс-наяву-в-машине едва не затормозил, проклиная самого себя за то, что такие мысли посмели сунуться к нему сейчас, в такое чертовски неподходящее время._ _

__Интересно, когда Люси возьмет первое место, Джейк станет относиться к нему иначе?.. Хотя как именно иначе, Лэнс не представлял. Ему бы не помешало убедиться, что он все еще настолько крутой и восхитительный, что от его успехов и свершений ему под ноги падают поклонники, как это было раньше. А Джейк не падал ему под ноги. Не то чтобы Лэнс этого хотел — нет, перешагивать через Джейка он не желал (а с другими он поступал именно так), но вот понять, что именно к нему испытывал Джейк, было бы совсем неплохо._ _

__Хотя он понятия не имел, что делал бы с этим знанием. В первые мгновения ему стало бы приятно (еще одна одержанная победа без каких-либо усилий, еще одно подтверждение его совершенства и привлекательности), а потом на него упало бы тяжелое, невыносимое чувство ответственности, с которым Лэнс мириться уже не хотел. Он уже разбил несколько сердец, но вот это сердце было ему как-то непривычно дорого, и вредить ему... Нет._ _

__Он кое о чем подозревал, но подтверждений не находил. И хорошо бы, если бы так оставалось дальше. Его устраивало так, как было. Поэтому не надо никаких изменений. Никаких._ _

__Хотя, когда Люси победит, этот вопрос отпадет сам собой._ _

__* * *_ _

__Зал был неплохим. Перед соревнованиями Лэнс сюда уже приезжал, чтобы осмотреть снаряды, когда организаторы подготовили площадку. Люси, разумеется, была знакома со снаряжением, поэтому никаких трудностей у нее не возникнет. А с такой мощной поддержкой, какую ей оказывал один только Джейк, стоивший вообще всех болельщиков и одетый в свою вечную нелепую лиловую футболку с надписью о петуньях, все сомнения разлетались как голуби с площади в Риме._ _

__Лэнс справился с взволнованной семьей Люси, отправив их на трибуну, но Джейк, никак не желавший покинуть подсобку, вертелся вокруг и сбивал девочку с настроя. Он то касался ее волос, выискивая неровности в прическе, то хватал ее за плечи и руки, уговаривая не волноваться, то бледнел, то краснел, то стирал с лица испарину (а может, и слезы, но история об этом умолчала). Даже его короткая бородка, и та топорщилась в разные стороны, он весь был как настороженный ежик, ощетинившийся иголками, и Лэнс понял, что не позавидует жюри, если те будут замечены в нечестном судействе. Натравить на таких Джейка — и все. Настоящее опасное оружие, которое за свою племянницу в кровищу раздерет — такой он был, этот Джейк Дженсен._ _

__Интересно, разорвал бы он кого-нибудь за Лэнса?_ _

__В полдень они с Люси отправились в зал. Джейка едва ли не пинками удалось загнать на трибуну к сестре, и Лэнс, выдохнув, приступил к разогреву девочки. Осматриваясь по сторонам, он примерно прикидывал, кто из соревнующихся мог составить конкуренцию Люси, и на первый взгляд таких было очень мало. Темнокожая девочка в красном костюме с золотым швом была интересной, азиатка в лимонно-желтом с пайетками купальнике тоже вызвала у Лэнса небольшие опасения, но Люси одной левой оставит их позади._ _

__Они выступали шестыми. Люси не нервничала, в отличие от Лэнса, который, избегая избытка поддерживающих речей, просто растирал ее ладошки и косился на трибуны. Ему казалось, что Джейк пристально наблюдал за ними. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джейк пристально наблюдал за ними, чтобы это соревнование было как их обычная тренировка._ _

__Ему нужна была поддержка Джейка сильнее, чем Люси._ _

__Пришибленный этой мыслью, Лэнс едва не пропустил начало выступления первой девочки. Светловолосая спортсменка выбежала со своего места, обернулась на тренера и сглотнула. Лэнс хмыкнул, и Люси посмотрела на него с таким взрослым осуждением, что он почувствовал себя неловко. Девочка-на-бревне собралась с мыслями и приготовилась выступать, расставив руки в стороны и приняв нужную позицию. Лэнс смотрел на нее, прикидывая, какого уровня другие ученицы этого тренера, если вот это — все, чему он смог ее обучить перед соревнованиями. Люси она и в подметки не годилась — набор элементов был самым легким, но даже некоторые из них были запороты. Правда, соскок был хорошим и уверенным._ _

__Люси поежилась, и Лэнс тут же посмотрел на нее, оценивая состояние. Все было в порядке — розовощекая, улыбчивая и совершенно спокойная Люси с достоинством наблюдала за выступлениями, и Лэнс выдохнул, поверив, что все будет хорошо._ _

__— Вы боитесь, тренер Такер? — спросила вдруг она, и Лэнс сглотнул, не находясь с ответом._ _

__— Нет, конечно, — после заминки сказал он и нервно улыбнулся, со всей силы вливая в несчастную улыбку остатки уверенности. Не помогло — Люси нахмурилась._ _

__— Но почему вы боитесь?_ _

__— Я... — начал было он придумывать ответ, но Люси вырвала свои маленькие ладошки из его больших рук и взяла их в свои._ _

__— Не бойтесь, — сказала она и улыбнулась. — Все будет хорошо. Вы замечательно надо мной потрудились._ _

__— Люси... Люси, это я должен тебя успокаивать, — со смешком отозвался Лэнс, сглатывая комок._ _

__— Но я-то не нервничаю, — с видом «как вы не понимаете элементарных вещей» сказала она._ _

__— Ты замечательная девочка, — вырвалось у Лэнса, и он прикусил язык, вспомнив вчерашний разговор с матерью. Как назло, он именно в этот момент поднял взгляд и наткнулся на улыбающегося с экрана Ларри, которого приветствовал весь зал как «важного представителя большого спорта». Ларри смотрел прямо в камеру и никак не мог видеть Лэнса, но ему казалось, что тот глядит ему в душу, лезет своими ручонками и ковыряется в том, чего вообще не должен был увидеть._ _

__Настроение рухнуло вниз, и его улыбка дрогнула. Девочка под номером три завершила выступление, ей выставили неплохие оценки, и Лэнс попытался вернуться в свой прежний настрой, такой боевой, горделивый. Люси поняла, что что-то стало не так — прижалась к его бедру, и он обнял ее хрупкое маленькое тельце, пытаясь согреться ее спокойствием и поддержкой._ _

__— Все будет хорошо, — повторила она. — Не бойтесь._ _

__Лэнс осторожно сжал ее плечо и отпустил. Она отстранилась от него, выпрямив спину, и он сам, расправив плечи, встал рядом, убрав руки за спину и гордо направив взгляд вперед. Если Ларри на него смотрел, то он должен был видеть только то, что Лэнс готов ко всему. Если на него смотрел Джейк, то он должен был видеть, что Лэнс не сомневается в успехе и в том, что его племяннице ничего не грозит._ _

__Когда Люси победит, Ларри заберет его отсюда. Лэнс умчится из Пэмброука с такой скоростью, что после него пыль не уляжется еще с неделю, и все жители этого чертового городка будут чихать и кашлять, вспоминая, как рядом с ними почти год жил и работал прекрасный, восхитительный Лэнс Такер, самый лучший тренер всех времен и народов, спортсмен, дважды нагнувший Хоуп Энн Грегори (которая сначала нагнула его, но не будем об этом)._ _

__Четвертая девочка тоже не показала ничего особенного, хотя некоторые элементы в ее исполнении оказались неожиданно сильными. Лэнс едва не присвистнул от удивления — на фоне остального слабого выступления это было поразительно._ _

__Когда Лэнс вернется в Лос-Анджелес, когда он войдет в свою квартиру, он упадет на пол прямо в коридоре и пролежит так несколько дней, плача от счастья и оргазмируя от восторга, что больше никогда, никогда, никогдашеньки не вернется в Пэмброук. Это не значило, что он не будет встречаться с интересными людьми для интересных вещей (особенно для тех, которые ему показал Джейк), это значило, что он станет намного осторожнее и больше не будет записывать всякого рода видео, которые впоследствии смогут испортить ему жизнь._ _

__Джейк, конечно, останется здесь. Джейк-Джейк, веселый, простой и ни черта не понятный парень, который вот вроде бы и раскрылся, а потом опаньки — и вот тебе новые глубины, и хрен кто разберет, где там кончается и начинается этот гребаный Джейк Дженсен. Лэнс не хотел в нем копаться, а теперь не мог остановиться. А раз не мог сам, значит, нужна была сила со стороны, и этой силой послужит Ларри, который, сам того не зная, сделает доброе дело._ _

__Джейк хорош. Джейк был чертовски, адски хорош, как в постели, так и сам по себе, целостный и интересный, доступный и недоступный, за-га-доч-ный. Но все-таки не настолько он был хорош, чтобы по нему скучать, чтобы за два месяца связи (интимной и возобновившейся телефонной) привыкнуть к нему как к самому себе, чтобы пришлось если уж отрывать, то с корнем._ _

__Пятая девочка сорвала соскок и упала на задницу, отчего расплакалась, и к ней тут же подбежал тренер и принялся ее отчитывать. Естественно, ее оценка была невысокой, но после всех выступлений на бревне будут еще снаряды, и завтра соревнования продолжатся, так что у нее тоже оставались шансы на победу. Конечно, пока Люси не заявила о себе._ _

__Настала ее очередь. Стянув с себя штаны и курточку, Люси тряхнула головой (тугой пучок у нее на голове даже не шелохнулся) и поставленной походкой вышла к снаряду. Забралась на него ловко, легко и после кивка Лэнса вздохнула, настраиваясь, и начала выполнять составленную программу._ _

__Лэнс следил за ней пристально-пристально, замирая и задерживая дыхание в особенно сложных местах, но Люси вообще ни разу не ошиблась. Она выполняла сальто и прыжки, она переворачивалась колесом, она была сосредоточена и все равно улыбалась — настоящая будущая звезда. Лэнс гордился ею._ _

__Джейк снова влез в его мысли, и Лэнс на секунду отвлекся. Не отрывая взгляда от Люси, он прислушался к себе, думая, что Джейк настолько мало для него значит, что он сможет с легкостью от него отвыкнуть. Что он даже сейчас может представить, как уедет, не оглянувшись, как Джейк останется в Пэмброуке и они больше никогда не увидятся, и их ничто больше не будет связывать никогда-никогда, и никаких бредовых рассказов про опаленные усы, и никаких поцелуев с бородатым мужиком, и никаких приключений на задницу... Он представил себе это все и с ужасом обнаружил, как засосало под ложечкой, как в горле встал невиданных размеров комок._ _

__А потом Люси —_ _

__Люси —_ _

__в своем синем костюме —_ _

__при выполнении соскока —_ _

__неправильно поставила ногу, и ее колено с жутким хрустом выгнулось в неправильную сторону, и она упала с громким ужасным криком._ _

__Лэнс застыл на несколько секунд. Зал замер. Все звуки стихли, и до Лэнса доносился только плач Люси, которая корчилась, лежа на мате, рывками, как в замедленной съемке, и жмурилась, и плакала, и кусала губы от боли, даже не пытаясь схватиться за отекающее прямо на глазах колено. Выйдя из ступора, Лэнс, едва не сбитый с ног оглушительным ревом зала (он отчетливо различал в куче голосов крики Джейка, но не хотел об этом задумываться), бросился к Люси, упал рядом с ней на колени и положил руку ей на голову, погладив по волосам. Люси открыла глаза, реагируя не прикосновение, но не сразу сумела сфокусировать взгляд. Слезы заливали ее лицо, волоски выбились из прически, бретелька костюма съехала набок, обнажив острое плечо, и Лэнс неосознанно вернул лямку на место. Люси схватила его за руку, не говоря ни слова, и Лэнс, сглатывая ужас, смотрел не моргая на огромное раздувшееся колено, на врачей с носилками, которые, прибежав, тут же оттеснили его в сторону. Он перевел шокированый взгляд на Джейка, который рвался через охранников к племяннице, на ее родителей и сестру, которые не дышали и были бледными до синевы, и у Стефани так сильно дрожали руки, что это было заметно со стороны._ _

__«Мальчик такой маленький, такой хрупкий, разбился»._ _

__«Не спасли»._ _

__Лэнс прижал руки к лицу, понимая, какой кошмар только что произошел — он видел такие травмы, он знал, чем это заканчивается, и озвученный диагноз, брошенный врачами между собой, только подтвердил его подозрения: разрыв крестообразной связки._ _

__Он никогда не сталкивался с этим так близко._ _

__Рука Люси сжималась и разжималась, безвольно лежа на мате, пока врачи вводили препараты и накладывали шину. Лэнс потянулся к ладони Люси, сжал ее в своей, и пальцы девочки дрогнули, отвечая на пожатие. Лэнс сглотнул и приоткрыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но у него не получалось. Он боялся поднять глаза и посмотреть на Джейка, боялся увидеть ненависть, услышать: «Это все из-за тебя». Ему было стыдно за то, что он не уберег маленькую девочку от травмы, которая перечеркнула ее будущее как в спорте, так и в жизни. Люси послужила разменной монетой в его с Ларри разборках, и Лэнс никогда не сможет себе этого простить._ _

__* * *_ _

__Ему разрешили поехать в больницу в машине скорой помощи, но он отказался. Внутрь забрались Стефани и Билл, а Кэрол села за руль их семейной машины, потому что нервничала меньше, чем Джейк, на котором не было лица. Лэнс доехал самостоятельно, следуя за скорой, и припарковался рядом с машиной Тэйлоров. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы выйти наружу и, узнав, где Люси, пройти в отделение скорой помощи. Остановившись в коридоре около скамьи, на которой сидели Кэрол и Джейк, Лэнс убрал руки в карманы и замер рядом с ними, не решаясь сесть._ _

__— Её осматривает травматолог, — сказала Кэрол. Джейк даже не посмотрел в его сторону, и Лэнсу стало не по себе. Он знал, что поступил правильно, приехав сюда, но также он не ошибся насчет того, как будет себя чувствовать, находясь рядом с родственниками получившего травму ребенка — неуместно. — Потом у нее должны взять анализы и, скорее всего, отправят на операцию, потому что это девяносто процентов разрыв крестообразной связки коленного сустава, — тем же ровным тоном продолжила Кэрол, и Джейк отвернулся от Лэнса. — Мама вышла, когда мы приехали, и рассказала._ _

__— Я... — в горле запершило, и он откашлялся. — Джейк, я..._ _

__— Если ты собираешься оправдываться, то не надо, — сухо отозвался тот, даже не повернув головы. — Тебе не в чем себя винить. Ты тренировал ее так, как умеешь, ты тренировал ее требовательно и хорошо. Если бы она не ошиблась и поставила стопу правильно, то травмы не случилось бы, но если бы ты не вцепился в нее своими паршивыми конечностями, ее тоже не было бы. Поэтому не трогай меня, прошу, я должен примириться с этой мыслью и не набить тебе рожу._ _

__— Мы в больнице, — пожал плечами Лэнс и усмехнулся через силу. — Можешь бить мне рожу, пока не полегчает._ _

__— Не надо вот этого. Этой вот жертвенности, покаяния. Это не в твоем характере. — Джейк неопределенно повел рукой и качнул головой: — Драка ничего не изменит._ _

__— Это поможет выпустить пар и уменьшить гнев, — заметил Лэнс. — Может быть, мне хочется,чтобы ты это сделал._ _

__Кэрол переводила взгляд с него на Джейка, и с каждым мигом ее глаза округлялись все сильнее. Лэнс не знал, как себя вести, чтобы девушка ничего не заподозрила, и не сильно горел желанием что-то изображать. Поймет так поймет._ _

__Джейк устало привалился к стене и поднял на него больные глаза:_ _

__— Конкретно сейчас я тебя ненавижу, ты ведь это понимаешь?_ _

__— Конкретно сейчас и я себя не люблю, — хмыкнул Лэнс. Наружу опять лезло вот это цирковое, напускное, а надо было хотя бы силой вытащить искренность. Но он не успел — взгляд Джейка потемнел от вновь накатившей ярости, и он вскочил на ноги, жестом остановив встрепенувшуюся Кэрол._ _

__— Подожди меня здесь. Мне нужно поговорить с тренером, — выдавил он с такой гадливостью, что Лэнса передернуло от обиды. Не подав виду, он поднялся следом и проследовал за вбивающим пятки в пол Джейком, который, повернув за угол, резко остановился у окна и развернулся, дернув Лэнса за руку и впечатав его в стену. Лэнс поморщился от боли, но через миг взял себя в руки и уверенно посмотрел в глаза Джейку._ _

__— И о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — Сохранять достоинство с рукой на горле было сложно, и Лэнс быстро оставил попытки. Джейк испепелял его разъяренным взглядом, его покрасневшие от сдерживаемых слез глаза глядели с таким разочарованием, что было почти физически больно. Скрутило где-то посередине груди, кольнуло — и нырнуло внутрь, и Лэнс приоткрыл рот, ловя воздух._ _

__— Я позволил тебе, — зашептал Джейк, приблизив свое лицо к его. Лэнс чувствовал запахи его дыхания, пота, туалетной воды. Он видел капли на острых ресницах, и покрасневшую от покусывания нижнюю губу, и нездоровый румянец на бледном лице. — Я позволил тебе сделать это с ней. Я. Ты хотел ее использовать, и я знал это._ _

__— Джейк..._ _

__— Молчи, — рявкнул, не повышая голоса, Джейк. Лэнс заткнулся, и он продолжил все так же шепотом: — Тебе же наплевать на нас, на жителей «болота», из которого ты так мечтал выбраться. Ты же бог, Такер, ты же гений спорта. Ты же можешь взять ребенка и сломать его, а потом взять другого и даже не вспомнить о первом. Ты маленькая эгоистичная мразь. Ради возвращения в свой сраный большой спорт ты не пожалел Люси. Но что с тебя взять, если ты такой. Позволил-то я. Наблюдал. Смотрел. И не остановил. Я знал, что ты ее используешь — ты же тогда так и сказал, что эта девочка поможет тебе вернуться обратно. Помогла? Помогла, Такер?_ _

__— Нет, — выдавил Лэнс, проглотив обвинения, и Джейк отшатнулся от него, за мгновение очутившись у противоположной стены. — Нет, не помогла._ _

__Джейк кивнул, кривя губы и явно с трудом сдерживая желание вбить боль и страх в лицо Лэнса. Лэнс его понимал. И за слова не винил — справедливые, заслуженные, достойные его слова. Только приятнее они от этого не становились, и теперь пульсировали там, глубоко, всплывая раз за разом. «Мразь». «Мразь». «Мразь»._ _

__— Я надеюсь, ты уедешь из Пэмброука. Я надеюсь, я так на это надеюсь. Ты заслужил — ты так усердно работал, ведь должны же они оценить твои усилия._ _

__— Не уеду, — сказал Лэнс, и Джейк блеснул глазами. Лэнс развел руками: — Если бы Люси заняла первое место, я бы свалил первым же рейсом. Но Люси получила травму, поэтому я останусь._ _

__— В таком случае надеюсь, что мы никогда не пересечемся, — тихо произнес Джейк. — А сейчас ты вернешься к палате, дождешься ее родителей и принесешь им свои горячие извинения. И больше никогда не подойдешь к Люси._ _

__— Я знаю, ты мне не поверишь. Но я никогда ни о чем так не сожалел, как о том, что случилось с ней. И я никогда ничего не хотел исправить так сильно, как это._ _

__— Это очень мило, Такер. Иди к палате._ _

__На деревянных ногах Лэнс вышел из-за угла и прошел к скамье, на которой сидела взволнованная Кэрол. Она подняла на него взгляд, и Лэнс ободряюще ей улыбнулся, встал рядом, подперев стену, и принялся ждать, когда же дверь откроется и родители Люси выйдут в коридор. Ему очень хотелось свалить отсюда немедленно, и раньше он так бы и сделал, но сейчас уже не мог._ _

__Джейк пришел следом и сел рядом со старшей племянницей, взяв ее за руку. Девушка привалилась к нему, и Джейк обнял ее, поглаживая по плечу и шепча что-то невнятное. Лэнс сглотнул комок и зажмурился, отворачиваясь, потому что смотреть на это оказалось невыносимо._ _

__Когда дверь открылась, Лэнс подался вперед, готовый извиняться так горячо, как только может, но первым на глаза показалась каталка, на которой лежала бледная заплаканная Люси. Лэнс стиснул зубы, сдерживая желание подойти к ней, но девочка открыла глаза и улыбнулась, увидев его. Протянула руку и позвала:_ _

__— Тренер Такер!_ _

__— Люси... — заговорил Джейк, но Лэнс не обратил на него никакого внимания. Он подошел к девочке, наклонился к ней, и та положила ладонь ему на щеку. Лэнс улыбнулся через силу и сказал:_ _

__— Прости меня, милая._ _

__— Но почему вы извиняетесь? Это же я упала, — удивилась Люси. — Это я должна извиниться. Поэтому: простите меня, тренер Такер, я вас подвела. Я не хотела._ _

__— Люси. Люси, милая. — Стефани обогнула каталку и взяла дочку за свободную руку. — Не плачь, солнышко._ _

__— Не плачь, Люси, —сказал Лэнс. — И я тебя прощаю. Ты самая замечательная ученица, которая только могла бы у меня быть._ _

__— Тренер Такер... — Люси улыбнулась. — Не переживайте. Все будет хорошо._ _

__Все будет хорошо? Жизнь опять совершила кувырок, одарив его таким пинком, что Лэнс очень сильно в этом сомневался. Но раз Люси так сказала, значит, ей нужно было верить._ _

__* * *_ _

__Когда Ларри ему позвонил, Лэнс лежал на диване в гостиной своей съемной квартирки и думал, выйдет ли еще как-нибудь ухудшить жизнь. Вариант с «шагнуть в окно» по-прежнему не рассматривался, но теперь Лэнс относился к нему более благосклонно._ _

__Поэтому, когда телефон заиграл мелодию из «Звездных Войн», Лэнс даже не придал этому значения — попросту поднес трубку к уху и ответил на звонок, готовый и согласный принять все то дерьмо, что Ларри собрался на него вылить. Ларри все равно не придумал бы ничего оригинальнее того, чем покрывал себя он сам, а потому для него это было как мертвому припарка. Ну, и немного как гвозди в крышку гроба._ _

__— Такер, — поприветствовал его Ларри, звуча очень деловито. — Рад до тебя дозвониться._ _

__— И тебе всего хорошего, Ларри, — лениво отозвался Лэнс, даже не сдвинувшись с места — лежать, раскинув руки и ноги, практически сползая с дивана, было неудобно, но заслуженно._ _

__— Что-то ты печален, — заметил тем временем Ларри, и Лэнс даже не успел ничего сказать, как тот быстро перешел к главному вопросу: — Собирай вещи, Такер. Ты возвращаешься._ _

__— ...Что? — переспросил Лэнс, задержав дыхание._ _

__— Ты возвращаешься, — нетерпеливо повторил Ларри. — У тебя два дня на сборы — больше я при всем желании не смогу выдержать в этом ужасном месте._ _

__— Но почему? — Лэнс резко выпрямился, стукнувшись ногой об угол журнального столика, но даже не поморщился. — Я же... Это же был провал._ _

__— О, Такер, — вздохнул Ларри. — Это был не провал. Я с первых движений понял, как ты хорошо над ней поработал. Поэтому твое наказание закончено, и не испытывай моего терпения. Ты, конечно, специалист своего дела, но ты такой не один, и если будешь ломаться — останешься здесь._ _

__— Нет, — вырвалось у Лэнса. Он закрыл глаза рукой и даже зажмурился, не понимая толком, почему перспектива вернуться не радовала его так, как должна была. Не то чтобы он хотел оставаться тут и дальше, но возвращение в Лос-Анджелес было наградой за победу, за хорошую работу, а теперь получалось, что его достижение — это поломанная жизнь маленькой девочки, и за это ему давалась возможность снова попробовать себя в большом деле. Разве он был достоин этого? Нет, не был._ _

__Но и отказываться не собирался._ _

__Его пугала перспектива продолжать практику в этом месте — после провала на соревнованиях никто в здравом уме не доверит ему ребенка. В больших городах к этому относились немного проще — упс, не прошел естественный отбор. Упс, это не твое. Упс, проломил голову? Ну, что ты так неаккуратно._ _

__В маленьких городках детей берегли. Лишали многого, но так над ними тряслись, что те зачастую вырастали ничего не видавшими неженками, не подготовленными к жизни, быстро женились и заводили семьи, и этот порочный круг никогда не прекращался. Лэнс почти дал этим детям возможность вырваться в мир, но теперь все было кончено. Стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: Ларри забирал его, как побитого пса._ _

__— Собирай вещички, Такер, — повторил Ларри и отключился. Почти тут же упала смс-ка с номером рейса и временем вылета, и у Лэнса осталось не так много времени, чтобы завершить незаконченные дела. Например, отдать машину, взятую напрокат, разорвать договоры с родителями, вернуть им деньги за незаконченное обучение... Много, много возни._ _

__Но он чувствовал, что все будет в порядке. На душе скребли кошки, немного подташнивало, было страшновато от перспективы вернуться (и это его удивляло), но впереди забрезжил выход из такого очень длинного, очень темного тоннеля._ _

__Поэтому, когда два дня спустя он укладывал багаж в машину, он и думать не мог о чем-то другом. Ларри ему сказал, что в зал направят другого человека, который подхватит эстафету, но теперь часть финансирования покроет государство. Лэнс даже ревности не почувствовал — оставляя позади Пэмброук, он желал только, чтобы тот горел синим пламенем, чтобы его не было никогда, и чтобы Джейка не было, который... Который..._ _

__— Лэнс, — окликнули его сзади, и он застыл. Отмерев, он, не думая оборачиваться, засунул сумку в багажник, закрыл его и только потом посмотрел на Джейка, который стоял против света раннего солнца и был весь озарен сраным нимбом во все тело. Солнце слепило, и Лэнс поднес руку ко лбу, закрываясь от яркости лучей. Джейк, такой весь осунувшийся, спавший с лица, с этими кругами под глазами, вызвал острый приступ чего-то неправильного, и Лэнс через силу улыбнулся, соблюдая приличия._ _

__— Уезжаю, как видишь, — сказал он. — Ты пришел убедиться лично, что я уберусь из города?_ _

__— Лэнс, — досадливо произнес Джейк и покачал головой. Потер затылок — свет мигнул от движения, лучи бросились из-под руки Джейка и снова попали по глазам. Лэнс выругался и отвернулся, понимая, что не может выдержать этого... всего. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить._ _

__— Говори, — обронил Лэнс, проверяя, надежно ли заперт багажник. Потом прошелся вдоль машины, проверяя, закрыты ли двери, и остановился около водительской. Протирая зеркало, он не поднимал головы, потому что ненависти, увиденной в больнице, ему было достаточно, правда-правда. Джейк вряд ли пришел сказать что-то новое (а со старым ему придется разбираться с психотерапевтами, спасибо большое)._ _

__— В общем, — вздохнул Джейк и приблизился. Лэнс напрягся и стер рукавом налипшую на стекло пыль. — Я должен перед тобой извиниться._ _

__Замерев, Лэнс медленно обернулся и, сощурившись, скорчил недовольную гримасу._ _

__— Ты издеваешься, мать твою? — рявкнул он._ _

__— Нет, я... — Джейк выставил руки вперед и отступил на шаг. — Я наговорил тебе много всякого дерьма, которого на самом деле не имел в виду, то есть, кое-что имел, но это не важно, потому что ты..._ _

__— Я не уверен, что хочу это слышать, Дженсен, — устало сказал Лэнс и, скрестив руки на груди, оперся спиной о водительскую дверцу. Солнце светило слева, падало на лицо, прижигало кожу, и было даже приятно, если бы не разговор. Почему бы не сесть и не уехать?_ _

__Он потянулся к ручке и потянул на себя, открывая машину. Джейк рванул вперед._ _

__— Лэнс. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста._ _

__— ...Хорошо, — сказал наконец Лэнс, сдаваясь. — Валяй. Извиняйся._ _

__— Я не должен был говорить тебе того, что сказал. Я был не прав. Ты не... Ты не мразь, — сглотнул Джейк. А вот Лэнс мог бы легко повторить это слово — он с ним примирился и даже немного смаковал. — Я так не думаю. Я был на эмоциях, я переживал за Люси, я натворил дерьма, Господи. — Джейк схватился за голову и отвернулся. — Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Ты действительно мастер своего дела, и ты давал столько же, сколько и требовал — даже если Люси помогла бы тебе вырваться из Пэмброука, ты предлагал ей перспективы в большом спорте, ты учил ее. Я был к тебе несправедлив. Я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня простить._ _

__— Окей, — ответил Лэнс. — Ты прощен. Теперь я могу уехать?_ _

__— Уех... Да, конечно, — опомнился Джейк и отошел в сторону, хотя никак не мешал ему сесть в машину. Лэнс сглотнул комок (что-то много комков в его жизни в последнее время), забрался в холодный салон и тут же завел мотор. — Надеюсь, ты доберешься без проблем._ _

__— Все проблемы я оставляю здесь, — с холодной улыбкой сказал Лэнс, и Джейк отшатнулся._ _

__— Окей, — кивнул он. — Как скажешь. Легкой тебе дороги, Лэнс Такер._ _

__Он выехал с парковки и, оставив город позади, втопил педаль в пол, выкрутив радио погромче. В конторе в аэропорту он вернет машину, и больше ничего, ничегошеньки его не будет связывать с Пэмброуком._ _

__Стуча пальцами по рулю, он проезжал пустые поля и одинокие деревья, залитые все тем же бессердечно-ярким светом, и золото разливалось по едва зазеленевшему простору, а длинные острые тени вонзались в землю и проходили полосами по его машине, задевали его самого, и уклониться было нельзя. Перед глазами стоял Джейк — таким, каким Лэнс видел его в зеркале заднего вида, с этими его печальными глазами и сведенными бровями, опущенными уголками губ и посеревшей щетиной. Лэнс был резок с ним, Лэнс был не прав. Он представлял, чего стоило прийти и извиниться (сам он никогда так не делал, потому что трусил, хотя называл это иначе), и Лэнс, получается, был еще более жесток, чем Джейк, высказавший ему всё на эмоциях._ _

__В груди снова всё спеклось._ _

__Лежавший на соседнем сиденье телефон звякнул смс-кой, Лэнс тут же схватил его, надеясь, что это от Джейка. Нет, это было не от Джейка — проклятый банк снова прислал спам, и Лэнс стиснул телефон в пальцах, понимая, что, если вернется, то опоздает на самолет. В горле забурлили невысказанные слова, стремясь наружу, и он открыл список контактов, практически готовый позвонить, занес палец над кнопкой вызова и застыл. Так и не позвонив, Лэнс съехал на обочину и прижался лбом к рулю, не зная, что нужно делать, и впервые в жизни желая совета._ _

__Пэмброук оказался для него слишком маленьким, а у Джейка тут была семья._ _

__Вздохнув, он снова активировал телефон и открыл приложение для сообщений. Выбрав нужный контакт, он набрал: «Я был очень рад с тобой общаться. Прости меня за последнее. Мне было с тобой хорошо»._ _

__Ответ пришел полминуты спустя, когда Лэнс уже перестал ждать._ _

__«Мне жаль, что все вышло так»._ _

__Он отправил незамедлительное: «Без обид»._ _

__Джейк написал: «Без обид»._ _

__Набравшись решимости, Лэнс трясущимися пальцами набрал: «Я буду по тебе скучать»._ _

__«Ты говоришь о чувствах? Где-то сдох медведь»._ _

__«Ты все еще меня бесишь», — отправил он, рассмеявшись, и, бросив телефон на сиденье, завел машину.__

__**Эпилог** _ _

__**Июнь** _ _

__Ларри выделил ему хорошую школу, помог устроиться, разобрался с некоторыми сложными вопросами и дальше отправил в свободное плавание, удержавшись, разве что, от смачного пинка. Лэнс не расстраивался — восстановив силы в доме родителей, он с таким рвением влился в работу школы, разделив учеников с другими тренерами, что зачастую вечерами не помнил сам себя. Все тело гудело, натруженные мышцы и уставший от болтовни язык требовали покоя, и он валился на кровать, падая в такой крепкий сон, что по утрам поднимался только со второго звонка будильника._  
_

__Мама звонила регулярно — все спрашивала о его самочувствии, и Лэнс не понимал, что такого в его самочувствии интересного, чтобы им постоянно интересоваться. Отвечал каждый раз, что все хорошо, все в порядке, не волнуйся, ну, чего ты, мам, ну какое предчувствие, ну какое сердце, ну какие чувства, боже мой, прекрати, пожалуйста, мам, не плачь._ _

__Удивлялся, конечно: откуда она могла узнать? Он ничем не выдавал себя, совершенно ничем: общался с людьми (даже с теми, кто ему не звонил), заводил новые знакомства, пробовал заниматься сексом и особо не получал от этого удовольствия, кроме физической разгрузки, но это были такие мелочи, что даже внимания не стоили. Лэнсу вообще было хорошо, потому что наконец-то за окном расположился огромный прекрасный город, бездушный и холодный, но яркий и такой интересный. Вид из окна в Пэмброуке постепенно стерся из памяти, хотя иногда он все еще вспоминал детский смех и скрип старой карусели._ _

__Иногда внутри тянуло и побаливало. Горло будто стискивало каким-то кулаком, а потом отпускало, а потом снова стискивало, и в глазах начинало печь, но это всегда проходило, и Лэнс был уверен, что хватит полугода, чтобы закончилось совсем. Пока что истекло всего два месяца — ничтожный срок. Раньше он, конечно, вообще ни по кому не скучал, поэтому происходившее было ему в новинку, и вряд ли то, что он чувствовал, относилось к определению «тоска». Какая тоска, Господи. Лэнс Такер не тосковал. Лэнс Такер был настолько восхитителен, что тосковали по нему, а он просто собирал сердца и топтался по людям, как маленькая мерзкая тварь._ _

__Да, Джейк тогда был прав._ _

__И это очень, очень бесило._ _

__И еще сильнее бесило оттого, что заставило задуматься._ _

__* * *_ _

__Воскресное утро было прекрасно тем, что школа сегодня была закрыта, и можно было отправиться в тренажерный зал, или весь день проваляться на диване, или попытать счастья на свидании с какой-нибудь девицей. Последнее с каждым последующим разом вызывало у него все меньше энтузиазма, но он упорно таскал себя на встречи, уверенный, что если он будет знать, что все еще сражает наповал одним движением брови, то это облегчит его жизнь._ _

__Не облегчало, но он не оставлял попыток._ _

__Он не понимал, где его недостающий кусок. И не понимал, какая сука забрала у него что-то, что он до сих пор не мог найти, и даже не представлял, что именно нужно искать. Это напоминало какую-то беготню хомяка в колесе, когда он двигался просто чтобы двигаться, потому что иначе покроется плесенью и умрет._ _

__Не умрет, конечно, да и плесени не будет, но ощущение движения создавало иллюзию, что он сам контролировал свою жизнь, и свои чувства, и странные дыры в груди, которые не заполнялись ни выпивкой, ни травкой, ни поцелуями с пьяными женщинами и мужчинами. Мужчин вообще подпускать не хотелось, но он думал, что получится выбить клин клином._ _

__А наутро казалось, что все в порядке и все хорошо, и никаких клиньев в нем не было._ _

__Он постоянно искал себе место и не находил._ _

__Поэтому воскресное утро было прекрасно еще и тем, что можно было включить музыку (в его квартире была хорошая звукоизоляция) и просто ничего не делать. Ходить в пижамных штанах весь день и жевать курицу с творогом, закусывая салатным листом, запивать все это водой (или морсом; морс вкуснее, но углеводнее) и думать, каким красивым он будет после всех этих манипуляций._ _

__Он очень хотел гамбургер. И картошку фри. И колу. Он прекрасно понимал Грегори, которая подсела на эту херню, но он-то не такой, он справится, он пересилит себя._ _

__Он как раз наливал себе кофе и почесывал задницу через съехавшие штаны, когда в дверь позвонили. Сначала ему показалось, что ему показалось, и пришлось дождаться повторного звонка, чтобы наконец соизволить сдвинуться с места и открыть неизвестному гостю._ _

__— Здравствуйте, — сказал он и выронил чашку с кофе, которая разбилась о порог и залила все коричневой жижей. Джейк посмотрел вниз на облитые кроссовки и вздернул брови, ничего не сказав. Спасибо ему за это. — Какими судьбами?_ _

__— Я решил, что тебе меня не хватает, — весьма самоуверенно сообщил Джейк и посмотрел ему в глаза. Лэнс, в котором вдруг что-то со щелчком встало на место, и все стало звонче и ярче, с первого взгляда сумел рассмотреть там, в их глубине (ну, серьезно, как два колодца каких-то) неприятную робость и порядком оскорбляющий страх, и потому поджал губы и недовольно произнес:_ _

__— Долго же до тебя доходило, дебил._ _

__Джейк весь как-то опал. Сумка с вещами, которую Лэнс заметил только теперь, сползла на пол, попав в самую кофейную лужу, и Джейк выдохнул, закрыв лицо руками. Лэнс прекрасно понимал его чувства — его самого вдруг затрясло, и ладони заходили ходуном, и потребовалось срочно что-нибудь потрогать._ _

__— Иди сюда, — сказал он, и Джейк рванул к нему, едва не сбив с ног, влетел грудью в грудь, выбив воздух, и уткнулся подбородком в плечо. Лэнс обнял его изо всех сил, стиснул едва не до хруста и поцеловал в ухо, так удачно оказавшееся как раз около губ._ _

__— Сам дебил, — пробубнил ему в шею Джейк, и Лэнс попробовал его отстранить, но тот так крепко вцепился в него своими клешнями, что оторвать можно было только с кожей. Лэнс всего лишь хотел предложить зайти в квартиру и избавить соседей и камеру наблюдения от интересных событий, но нет так нет. Он попробовал еще раз, но теперь Джейк уперто помотал головой, отказываясь отлипать, и Лэнс просто расслабился._ _

__— Ну-у-у... — сказал он, перемещая руки в более удобное положение. — Как там Люси?_ _

__— Проходит реабилитацию, операция прошла успешно, передавала тебе привет, — отчитался Джейк. — Ей теперь нельзя заниматься спортом, но она может ходить и даже бегать, поэтому все хорошо. Она сказала, что никогда не мечтала быть спортсменкой, так что ни капли не расстроена._ _

__— Замечательно, — отозвался Лэнс. Джейк вздохнул и притерся сильнее, хотя между ними и так не было свободного пространства. Впрочем, Лэнс совсем не был против — внутри него происходило что-то странное: будто какая-то огромная иголка ходила от края до края, вшивая потерянную деталь на место. — А как ты меня нашел?_ _

__— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — сказал Джейк. Лэнс решил, что позже обязательно выяснит._ _

__— А где твой Люцифер?_ _

__— Оставил у друга. Я хотел сразу к тебе, но не был уверен, что твои диваны можно драть, поэтому..._ _

__— О, нет-нет-нет, — проговорил Лэнс. — Мои диваны нельзя драть. Нет._ _

__— Какая жалость, — вздохнул Джейк. — Придется поменять обивку._ _

__— Ну, эй. — Лэнс стукнул его по спине раскрытой ладонью, прикрыл глаза и все-таки потянул его в квартиру, прекрасно зная, к чему все идет. Они оба едва не запнулись о порог, и Лэнс, с трудом дотянувшись до замка, закрыл дверь. Сумка Джейка осталась на площадке впитывать пролившийся кофе. — Придется вырезать когти у кота._ _

__— Никакого насилия над животными, — заявил Джейк, не заметивший изменений, и поцеловал его в шею._ _

__— Ну, с тобой-то я буду нежным._ _

__— Иди на хуй._ _

__The End_ _


End file.
